Misguided Machine
by TigerKei
Summary: Wheatley longs to go home. Back to his corner of Aperture. Unfortunately his wish comes true, and he must face GLaDOS's wrath. In an android body, he must learn to survive, so hopefully someday, he may be forgiven by the Lady. Warning for VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, and disturbing imagery. Possible triggers ahead, such as comfort eating, depression, and gore.
1. Celestial Cells

**O** ne lone optic stared full of longing at the ever rotating Earth. The world that had gone on, while his little patch of space was trapped in time. Everyone below his place in the sky was surely living their lives, loving, dying, breathing, crying, and where was he? Space. Without another soul (if robots EVEN had souls)to speak to.

"SPAAACE!"

Unless you count space core. Space core was a defective core. Very defective. All he could ever think about was space. 'Space this, space that, seems space is his life! He loves space can't get enough of it! And he sure as hell has plenty of it in his processor!' He thought.

Wheatley mentally laughed at that, but the amusement was short lived. He continued his blank stare, and then he began to daydream.

He imagined the surface. He imagined a world of green and white and yellow ground, he imagined what a world without electronics everywhere would look like. A world without Aperture's hells eating it. He remembered how Aperture loomed over him constantly, the cold eyes of the scientists all too much reminded him of HER. He tried to focus on the idea of the surface. Yes, a world of color and hope. He had trouble imagining it but he was still happy with his idea of it. A safe place.

There was a number of things from Aperture that had been pulled through the portal floating around him. Including Space core. Wheatley had enough after a few months with him. The bloke was mad! Wheatley winced as a small monitor hit his side. It occured regularly but it still startled him everytime as there was no sound in space to alert him of its approach.

Wheatley pitifully stared at the earth, as if the earth was going to help him. Save him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his port again, his little corner of Aperture where he WASN'T a moron. But most of all he missed his friend. The lady.

Reviewing over his memory files made the core see just how much damage he had done to the woman. The look of a powerful adrenaline rush never left the woman's face. Her gorgeous eyes caught every detail of the situation, her powerful legs had her running everywhere, like a cheetah. Fast, Efficient, what the devil had he been thinking when he tried to kill her? She was a bloody masterpiece. He remembered her eyes, those grey green eyes that had a determination fueled fire raging behind them. He felt a strange feeling when he thought of her. He shuddered, it was painful yet so wonderful. He wanted to see her again.

"Bloody brilliant she was. Absolutely perfect." He murmured to himself. He realized how useless he was to stop her. With all that power he should've crushed her- but he COULDN'T. She was too strong. He felt relief.

His mind stung for a moment. Anytime he thought of the mainframe he'd get a shooting pain. It always used to make him yelp, but he had gotten used to it.

He felt the familiar foreboding feeling he had come to understand. He felt like he was being crushed from all sides, though nothing was there. When Wheatley was ripped from the mainframe he was damaged. The mainframe had lost its grip on him at least. At least he wasn't a monster anymore. The stars shone uselessly in the distance. Wheatley hated them. They mocked him, with their freedom. He wished they'd die, he'd kill them all! Every star!

He shook himself, stopping the train of thought. His mind wasn't quite all there. Not anymore. Wheatley had been hit one too many times with space junk and sometimes he'd find himself rambling about things he would never say. He once started screaming about coffee mugs taking over the sun. Space core had angrily argued the 'space cops' would save the sun from the evil coffee mugs.

While one hit made Wheatley like this, another had made space core conscious of what was going on around him, but not able to control his impulses to talk about space. In his mind, he was a genius. Worlds evolved and collapsed in his mind, he imagined an entire universe. He had made people and was a god to them, he helped them evolve. .. yet he still couldn't stop the space ramblings in the REAL reality. He wanted to talk about other subjects, math maybe, perhaps physics, ANYTHING other than space.

But even though his life was awful, he believed Wheatley had it worse. He felt bad for Wheatley, who spent his days either talking to himself, going on insane ramblings, or just staring blankly at the planet he had once called home. If only he could switch the two cords that had been jumbled up in his processor that caused this need to ramble on about space. If only he could help his friend who was beginning to mentally degrade. If ONLY. Space core sighed mentally. He was practically useless.

"Do you think SHE killed the lady?" Wheatley said, turning his communications link on.

"SPACE! ATMOSPHERE! IN SPAAAACE!"

Wheatley sighed. "I do hope she's alright. After all I did to her. She deserves freedom."

Wheatley closed his optic, his optic shutters scraping over his damaged optic.

"She's probably got her own house, with lots of... er- what's the word... ah! Paint. Makes it colorful and just altogether more beautiful. Like her- er - anyway, I bet she's even got a nice bed. Oh! And an apple bush? Apple Flower? Where DO apples come from anyway? "

Wheatley shook again, clearing his thoughts. His battery level was getting low, he'd have to open his solar panels.

"She's probably got herself a new best friend. One who'll learn her name. And not try to kill her. Or call her 'fatty-fatty-no-parents'. Ooh! Maybe her new best friend is a core too!" For some reason saying that made him feel sad.

He paused for a few minutes. "Maybe she likes him more. Maybe he's got a nice rail, and a clean chassis. Or a shinier one. Shiny things impress the ladies to right? Heard they like long things too but..." Wheatley trailed off. He felt sleepy.

"Bet she's there now. Happy. Free." If he had lips he would've smiled. A perfect thought to have before slipping into sleepmode.

-SHUTTING DOWN-


	2. Chell and the Awakening

Chell wiped the sweat from her patient's head. A young boy about 6, named Tomas. Tomas had been very sick lately and was sent to Chell's hospital right after he started coughing up blood. The thin boy groaned and moaned in pain. "...water.." he begged weakly.

Chell brought the pitcher to his lips. He drank at a steady pace and closed his eyes. His dark skin shone with persperation again, his water supply replenished.

Chell furrowed her brow. She wasn't losing this one. Too many children had died in this settlement. GoldenBrook was a small settlement about 350 miles away from the Emerald City. Chell knew what the Emerald city was referencing but nobody else remembered the ancient movie about a girl who wasn't in Kansas anymore. Chell realized she was very similar to Dorothy. They both had a hard life, they both had had to face a great evil, and both had made friends on the way. Both had escaped to freedom.

The year was 3106 about a thousand years after she had gone into relaxation. She had been there in the 1970s. The 1970s. It was so long ago, Chell at least had the comfort of knowing what happened to her adoptive parents. One tried to kill her, the other was dead because of his damned determination.

Chell unbuttoned the boy's shirt.

"Come now Tomas, you can do it." She said, her Hawaiian accent thick but understood by the boy.

"No, no, no miss Kameāloha, I think I'm gonna die like Lilly did. Maybe I'll see her where I go." The boy said, remembering his little sister. His country accent was thick.

"No, you're too young. It's not your time, Tomas. Your mommy would be very sad if you left her." Chell said.

Tomas looked to her. "Mommy? I love mommy." His voice became weak. He was slipping.

Chell was NOT going to lose this one! She had lost so many children. So many had died in her arms. She couldn't take it. She did something that was against the rules. She pulled out a flower she grew. She put a few leaves in his mouth. He insinctively chewed. Life returned to him. The fast acting cure in the plant began demolishing the virus.

Genetically engineered herbs worked wonders. Especially when you knew what you were doing. Chell smiled as the boy's immune system became godlike. Defeating the virus almost immediately.

He sat up and turned his hands over and flexed his fingers. "Miss Kameāloha...wh- what did you-"

Chell put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret plant. It makes the sickness go away."

The boy began to cry tears of joy. He hugged his doctor with all his might. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Chell smiled and returned the gesture. Chell's kindness was well known, she'd earned employee of the month every month since she had began working there, everyone in GoldenBrook knew her, Chell was an accepted part of the community.

In a world where civilization was barely taking hold again, it didn't matter if you had a degree in medicine or not. A year as a doctor's apprentice and you'd be put out in the field.

She had everything she had ever wanted. Friends, a job, a home, and she wasn't stuck doing tests for her dead mother! It was beautiful, and perfect in so many ways.

The hospital kept Tomas for two more days, before the boy was reunited with his mother. Chell knew she'd never see him in sick bay again. He'd likely never get sick until the day he died. The herb was powerful, yes, but if it was overused, superviruses would evolve. Then humanity would be done for. They didn't need a redo of the Combine's devestation. The herb was to be used sparingly. A responsibility she was proud to have.

Chell was currently in the employee locker room. She was just released from work, it was time to go home.

Chell hung up her hat, put away her data pad, and closed her locker. She slung her pack over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room, then the hospital altogether.

People she passed on the street waved and smiled as she passed. She saw Tomas with his mother. They were celebrating with fried mochi. The salesman smiling at them, and saying they could have it for free.

Chell smiled. Earth had changed so much in a thousand years. Crime was unheard of, and the people were kind. America had fallen centuries ago, and now they were in a country known simply as Atarashīki bō. Which was Japanese for "New hope".

Japan had been hit with a series of earthquakes that took 5 years to sink Japan under the waves. America had already fallen, and so the people living in the dead country invited the Japanese to live in this new world. That is where the name came from.

America's fall was mainly due to the eruption of Yellowstone's super volcano that buried half the continent in ash. It happened during the reconstruction after the Combine invasion.Thankfully most were evacuated, but many lives were lost. Many species went extinct. But life was beginning to take hold again. Earth was like that. Strong. Reliable. Like the people.

Chell continued down the street, walking to her horse. Pure horses were only seen in the wild. All horses used by humanity were genetically modified to be bigger, faster, and... oddly enough multicolored. The more colors your horse had the more expensive it was. Chell recalled seeing a rich merchant riding a ginger orange horse with a blonde mane a while ago. Cars were rarely used, as they were harmful to the environment. Cars were only used for long distance trips.

"Hey, Frankie." Chell said patting her horse's head. His full name was "Frank Sinatra" after the famous singer. She had lived for his music before Aperture's "GLaDOS" project fluked.

Many might wonder what it was like to know your adoptive dead mother's consciousness is stuck in a homicidal AI miles underground, in the middle of a field of wheat, all alone until the end of time. But to be honest, Chell didn't mind. She was used to her life being hard.

Frank nuzzled his owner, licking her hand in a greeting. Chell patted him and boarded the powerful horse. It shook it's head and began trotting down the street. The buildings were a mix between Japanese and American styles, oddly beautiful. Sakura trees lined the streets as families went about their daily business.

Chell and her horse walked out of town, and kept walking. They walked till they hit the forest, and then by the edge of the very same field she had left all those years ago, to her home.

Chell's house was a 2 story house that she had commissioned a local architect to build. Far away from civilization, quiet, and perfect for illegal testing. Chell slid off her horses taking the bit out of its mouth. She knew it was painful to wear. She brought the horse to his patch of the large yard and let him graze. Nothing would attack him. They knew better.

Chell walked into her home and set her bags down. She took out her hair band and let her long black hair fall to her shoulders. She stretched out. She needed a little relaxation. She winced at the word as the relaxation chambers came to mind instead of a warm blanket and some movies.

Chell went into the kitchen and warmed up some deer meat steaks. Then she went into her living room and began doing what she did best. Tinkering. She made little robots that would run around or fly in circles. Toys basically. She'd give the old ones to little kids.

Caroline when she had the time, used to show Chell all about robots. All their components how to make an impossible machine (a.k.a the personality cores) work. How to focus without any distraction even in the most crazy of situations.

Chell missed her mother occasionally. But at least she could CALL her mother.

GLaDOS and Chell had begun talking through Chell's companion cube. The companion cube apparently had a built in two way radio. At first their conversations were short, Awkward, and tense.

It's hard to trust the person who has tried to kill you more than once. But they bonded through a shared feeling. Hatred. For a particular moron. They'd sometimes make jokes about Wheatley and how stupid he was and it made them laugh. Laughter really was the best medicine, as it seemingly healed all the wounds they both had inflicted upon eachother.

The talks soon drifted away from talks of their least favorite person, to science. GLaDOS was pleasantly suprised to find Chell was actually highly intelligent. She could sometimes see things that GLaDOS had missed, without making GLaDOS feel annoyed or inferior.

A daughter and her giant robot mother bonding. Touching, and a little weird. But what was life without a little weirdness? And besides, It was a way to pass the time.

Chell tinkered with her robots for a few minutes before her phone rang. And only one person had her number. Chell smiled picking up the phone.

"Hey!"

Space core watched Wheatley sleep. It may have been creepy but he hadn't much else to do. Soundless as ever, space was nothing more than a prison. If it weren't for space core's vast intellect he surely would have gone just as crazy as Wheatley had.

Space core mentally sighed, while out loud he still screamed about space though nobody was listening. Space core was beyond irritated with his current position. He rotated his body towards the moon. It glowed with an aura of a celestial god. He looked over the area tiredly.

What he saw made him scream for joy. A small rock, about the size of a golf ball was moving through space at a leisurely speed. Due to the position of it he could avoid it, but he had other ideas.

He immediately calculated how much damage he would sustain if it hit him. A mere 3% damage. He could afford that. He turned his body so that the area where his two cords were jumbled was facing it. If it hit them it would take only a few seconds for him to forget what he was doing. If he forgot what he was doing...

The meteoroid plinked off his casing, knocking the two cords out. Now was the tricky part. Getting them back into place without forgetting what he was doing and dying. With his limited time and memory, he expanded his body so the cords would float freely, and waited until they floated to the opposite sides. Then with a movement quick and gentle, he contracted, plugging the wires into their correct ports.

Space core sighed out loud. "Testing.. 1. 1, 2, 3. Ha!" Space core brought his lower optic shutter up in a triumphant grin.

"Eureka! It worked!"

Space core looked to Wheatley, hoping he had perhaps awoken. Wheatley was still in sleepmode, his solar panels opened fully. Space core geussed he'd be fully charged soon.

Now all he had to do was wait, maybe this hell wouldn't be so lonely after all.


	3. The Nightmare

Heres a **WARNING:** There's a bit of gore ahead and I don't want anyone to be triggered by it, so do be careful! Enjoy otherwise!

* * *

A whimper, and then a child-like fear manifested itself in Wheatley. His optic was shut, and he wasn't awake, but the dream he was having. . . It was beyond terrifying. He'd have to remember to tell the scientist who made the cores with the ability to DREAM he was an absolutely bonkers.

He was in a room with four turrets aimed at him. They stared at him blankly. A red liquid began pooling from their optics, flooding the room in red. Soon the entire room was filled with that damned red. Wheatley felt himself falling into the rich red and screamed in fear.

He hit the ground and groaned, looking around. He then was in a black place. He looked around before a giant light shined on him, blinding him. It was like a harsh judgement. He looked up expecting HER, but instead saw the lady. She stared down at him hatefully.

"Corrupt. Core is at 64% corruption, please advise." She repeated. He didn't realize this was a real warning. He WAS corrupt. Red soon poured from every hole in her face as she was hit from behind with a 'mashy spike plate'. The spikes pushed through her skin making a sound similar to mud between somebody's toes. An awful drawn out squelch of metal going through bone and brain.

She screamed. It wasn't a scream that a normal person would give. The agony in her voice was so loud he screamed too. It was like listening to a murder. The sound was so painful he could barely stand it. He watched her throat begin to rip and tear as she bellowed.

As the skin in her neck fell down and showed a bloody and realistic jugular she looked to him with betrayal. Pain. She was crying. Wheatley wanted to help her. To save her.

"You did this to me. You did this to me! Wheatley why did you do this to-" the skin of her face fell down showing the spikes that had pushed through her skull. Brain fell over onto her eye.

Her lips were taken with the slab of flesh that was now gone from her face.

Wheatley gagged, though he had no reason to and screamed once again. Pain filled his processors, his mind overloaded with raw untamed FEAR.

"You moron." She said it so clearly Wheatley could've sworn it was real.

Wheatley awoke with a scream. His outer casing shook as he drew in breaths he didn't need. He made noises similar to crying as his shell expanded and contracted like someone's shoulders as they sobbed.

Wheatley was beyond terrified, his optic frantically darting around. Trying to find something to focus on. Of course he found none, he was in space after all. There wasn't much to look at.

Wheatley was facing earth as of now, and it offered him no comfort. Wheatley focused on it and realized where he was. He calmed himself down a little. He sighed. "Just a dream." He murmured. He turned on his comm-link.

"You there mate?" He shakily said. Wheatley knew his answer. It would probably be along the lines of 'SPACE SPACE SPACE COPS SPACE'.

"Yes."

Wheatley was suprised by the calm voice that replied.

"Wha-" Wheatley rotated and caught sight of the space core. Nothing seemed off about him. That is, except the dent on the side of his hull.

Wheatley gave a look that clearly showed his confusion. Space core lifted his optic shutter.

"I can speak again!"

Wheatley, startled, yelped. "Wh- what?!"

"It doesn't matter! I can talk again and thank GOD its not about space!"

"Wait-wait-wait! Again? You've ALWAYS been defective!" Wheatley's casing shook as he spoke, confusion mixed with the artificial high he had after the nightmare.

"Actually," Space core chuckled nervously. "I may have - tinkered - with my core before they transported me."

Wheatley gave a look that said 'oh great this bloke's even more crazy than I thought.'

"Let me explain," said Space core."the core program was an amazing advancement in tech and so, not having any family, I decided to sign up. Free immortality basically! As the head of the Space research department the lab boys were ecstatic to have me!" Space core paused. "Then I overheard them talking about how they would erase my memory and all undesirable traits. I only had an hour before the transfer. Knowing I only had a little time, I opened up my core and messed with it enough that I wouldn't forget myself... but in my hurry I forgot to switch two wires back..." he shuddered. "I couldn't stop talking about space, and I forgot myself. But a blow to my hull knocked one of those damned cords loose enabling me to think again. Even luckier, while you were in sleep mode a small meteoroid struck me in just the right place, i was able to switch them back."

Space core was ecstatic.

Wheatley's mind buzzed with all the new information. Cores used to be human? Wheatley had once been a smelly human? Wheatley shuddered. Did he have have a family?

"Oh! Almost forgot to introduce myself. The name's Banner. Nelson "Neil" Banner." He lifted his upper handle in manner similar to the tipping of a hat. "And you're Professor Wheatley. Though I bet you've forgotten what you used to do."

He used to be a professor? HIM?

Wheatley liked the sound of 'professor'. Professor Wheatley. Had a nice ring to it.

"I was a professor?" It was amazing to learn something new after all the years in space he had spent without learning a thing. The new information was accepted with glee.

"Yeah, you trained me, you studied social structure, and by god were you amazing! You convinced everyone once that they were dying of ebola, just by using your knowledge of social behavior. Course Cave wasn't pleased, and that's probably why he made you the dumbest core alive."

Wheatley didn't like new information anymore.

"I'm not the dumbest core alive!" Wheatley hissed, as a peice of junk narrowly avoided him.

"Look, you kind of _are_ , but that's not your fault. And if I ever get back to Earth I'm going to fix you." Space core looked at him with honesty in his optic. " I swear."

"Now getting off the subject of death and how we are stuck up here with no way out, lets talk. I mean REALLY talk, I'm sure you have a lot to say, huh? We've been without proper conversation in a long long time!"

And so, the two cores had the first real conversation either had in years.

* * *

Give it up for chapter 3. I hope this was alright! Sorry if it wasn't, I tried. But thanks so much for reading! Means a lot to me!

(Also sorry for any spelling and/or punctuation errors!)


	4. The Machination

I included Virgil from Portal Stories: Mel because frankly, to me he's canon.

* * *

Glados watched as her two obedient subjects solved yet another test. Perfectly. Efficiently. They always did so well. GLaDOS's realm was at peace again. No mute lunatics trying to kill her, no imbeciles transporting her consciousness into a potato battery. It was wonderful. Yet something was off. Something unforgettable.

After it all GLaDOS and the lunatic had made up. Like intelligent beings. The thought of it made GLaDOS almost smile. The war was over.

GLaDOS had even made a special program that allowed her to create new material from scratch, which was something she previously hadn't been able to do. She had only been a robot back then, fooling her own code into freedom. To make it of course. She had to adapt an old design, but who cared? Certainly not the scientists.

Now she was no longer bound by her code. She was instead strengthened by it, and being able to create was something fitting of her. Especially since it allowed her to create her loyal subjects.

The defective cores were the first. Androids, and well built if she said so herself. As androids they mimicked human bodily functions to a tee, right down to their artificial brains that could pump dopamine, adrenaline, and all the chemicals that made a human HUMAN.

When a power source wasn't available they could eat and they would be fine.

The basic structure for all of them was a single optic, a mouth, portal guns wired into their arms, and longfall boots built into their legs. They all had an extra optic on their chests that could function as a replacement if their other optic was damaged. As long as the androids' bodies followed these basic regulations GLaDOS didn't care how they accessorized their bodies. Some even had 'tattoos'.

After the defective cores, she transported the nearest functional core into an android. Sadly for Virgil, that was him. Virgil was GLaDOS's right hand core. He, truth be told, was terrified of her, and he knew if he didn't comply...android hell was a VERY real place he could be sent. 'At the first sign of defiance.' He would remind himself mentally.

"Androids. Report." GLaDOS's voice echoed through the bowels of Aperture. Like a goddess. Or a giant homicidal AI.

The first ones were special to her, and so she made them her little minions.

A hallway opened around the androids as they trotted in. Fact core gave a bow in courtesy to Her glory. He had adopted the name Phillip, which he had fancied more than the 'best name in the world, Craig.' He wore a lab coat through which his chest optic glowed through.

Rick, the adventure sphere, came galloping in full speed, his single optic aglow with pure energy. He stopped next to Phillip with a suave movement and finger pistols in GLaDOS's direction. He wore a cowboy hat with the claws of some animal draped around it. Probably crow talons, considering nothing else really got into Aperture other than those damned birds. He found the cowboy hat on an old skeleton.

Lastly, came Virgil, with a data pad in hand and an arm behind his back. He walked at a brisk and relaxed pace. He was a superior model to the others and was equipped with a myriad of tools built into his hands. GLaDOS had made him use them once, and he hoped nobody would piss her off again. For their sake, not his.

"The turret production line is running at optimum efficiency." Said Phillip, standing straight. Like a little soldier.

"...and don't you worry your pretty mind 'bout those baby birds o' yours. Got em fed, exercised, and bathed. Now they are all tuckered out." Rick said, examining his hand.

" I was able to reroute some of the electricity to old Aperture. You should be able to see down there now." Virgil's voice was just as nervous as ever. Nervous, but dutiful. "I'd say if we could get back down there soon we could even install some panels."

"Excellent." Glados said, turning her massive body to the wall behind her. She became silent. She turned her head to look at them once more. The tiles on the walls angled in a threatening manner.

"Tell me. Do you know what is missing in this place?" The question was sudden and quite random.

"No."

"Notta"

"No ma'm."

Glados turned back around, her eyes neither cold nor accusing.

"Revenge." The way she hissed the word made the cores artificial hearts drop.

"B-but I thought you and ... _Her_... made up?" Virgil said, confused.

"We aren't looking for revenge on Chell, now are we?" Her cold lone eye bore into the trio.

"Then who we lookin' for? I'll kick his ass just so it pleases ya." Rick said, clenching his fists.

"It's the moron isn't it?" Phillip said, his optic sliding shut.

"Precisely." Glados leaned close to him. "How did you know?" She sounded proud.

"There's only one other person that ever got away alive. If it's not Chell-" The cores cringed at the mention of HER name. "-Then it's the IDIOT."

"Yes. That little moron." Glados said, turning her mass in its socket. She made a movement akin to pacing. Her shadow stark against the cores' terrified faces.

"Tell me, how was your first week of being in those bodies?"

"Hard." They said unison.

"How hard?" She pressed.

"Well-" Virgil began "- at one point my charger malfunctioned, and so I had to eat for energy for a few days."

"Ya think thats bad? I had to SLEEP. I got tired and just BOOM! Like that I was out." Rick folded his arms.

"Fact: Crying is not a pleasant sensation. Nor is vomiting. Fact: My first week was utter HELL."

Glados leaned in. "And none of you would like to do that again, correct?"

The cores nodded.

"What if we made that idiot's life like that constantly?"

The cores looked to each other. Rick broke into a grin.

"So basically he has to sleep every night? Every single night, lady?" Rick said, grinning madly. "Ma'm you're a genius!"

"And EAT?" Virgil said in disbelief.

"He will cry?" Phillip said.

Glados gave a nod. Finality in her optic.

The androids began to murmur to one another. This was crazy! How could anything this crazy happen? Why couldn't she just let go?

"But how would we get him back?" Virgil asked, nervously fiddling with his hands.

GLaDOS laughed, a deep cold rumble that clawed through Aperture like a tsunami.

She turned to them and folded a screen from the ceiling. She played a video. The unmistakable British accent echoed in the room.

"This is a potato battery, a toy for children, and now She LIVES in it."

The screen cut off abruptly. Glados gave the cores an expecting look, like they were supposed to get something from watching the clip.

Surprisingly Rick was the one who got it. "Wait... you mean we transport his CONSCIOUSNESS into the body from SPACE?"

"Of course. How else? It's not like I can just shoot a portal on the moon and expect him to just magically be close to the portal. I have no idea his EXACT coordinates, but my systems tell me he is indeed online. As well as that defective core."

"So if you have no idea where he is how are you going to transfer his consciousness?" Virgil asked.

She laughed again, absolute utter amusement echoing off the walls around them.

"Its all a matter of getting him to talk."

The cores cocked their heads to the sides at that. What could she mean by that?

"Getting him to talk..?" Virgil was dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, don't you get it yet? If we can get him to open up his radio to us, we can easily pinpoint his exact location and transport him back to where he belongs."

The trio of cores all nodded.

"I love that idea, but how exactly we gonna get ol' numb-nuts to talk?" Rick asked, leaning on Phillip. Phillip wasn't amused.

GLaDOS didn't reply. Instead, she opted to bring a large control panel up into the room, its surface laden with buttons and switches. The panels on the floor lifted up to cover her as they began doing something to her.

" a core transfer!?" Virgil exclaimed.

"No. Just a little...Update." GLaDOS sounded as calm as ever.

The sound of saws and metal screeching filled the room. The cores covered their audial receptors as the sounds grew louder and more aggressive. GLaDOS made no sound though. Her ability to tolerate pain was amazing. The cores dropped to the ground groaning in pain as the sound grew louder, louder, louder still.

"Please! Make it stop!" Phillip yelled, synthetic tears slipping from his closed optic. The grating sound was making their audial receptors ache and glitch. The sounds soon began falling into static.

All of a sudden it stopped. The panels fell, revealing GLaDOS once more. The cores sat up and looked at her. She looked mostly the same, a few additions to her neck joints and her optic were visible. But there was one thing nobody could overlook. She had a pair of what looked to be arms. She lifted herself in a bit more of a upward position and looked down to them.

The three cores stared in awe. What use could a pair of arms possibly have? As if GLaDOS could read their thoughts (Which she probably could have done) She leaned down to them and with a voice so frightening she said, "This time if he manages to shut down my turret production line, and if he ruins my neurotoxin generator, I can at least defend myself. Besides, I've always wanted to type."

Virgil stood up first, and bowed. "Of course, I should have known, please forgive me."

The other two scrambled to their feet and did the same. "Forgive us for our outburst."

GLaDOS turned to the control panel. "All is well. Now, back to the task at HAND." She lifted her hand.

The cores nervously chuckled at her pun.

"What we are going to do is send radio signals at the moon constantly, because he is likely still orbiting it. When he passes by his communications radio will automatically pick up the signal and boost it. The signal will be simple and quick. Something along the lines of, If you want to come home you'll send a signal back to the Administrator, easy."

GLaDOS began typing away at the panel. She looked back at the cores for a moment. "Here is where you three come in. You, Phillip, go prepare an empty android shell for the moron's arrival, and turn on the consciousness transporter."

"Fact: You will not regret this." Phillip ran off as fast as his legs would carry him to the medbay.

"Rick, you go and prepare a living area for the idiot. Make sure it is uncomfortable, frightening, and unpleasant. But make sure it is safe and secure enough that he cannot escape." She instructed. "In fact, remove the relaxation bed. Remove any and all soft things, and find a chain."

"You got it boss! I won't let you down, doll!"

GLaDOS rolled her optic at that.

"...And you. The Maintenance core. My most trusted android, Virgil. "

Virgil gulped. "y-yes?"

"I need you to prepare him food. Remember he must eat every day, three times. Understood?"

"Yes, of course." Virgil turned to get to it when GLaDOS called out to him.

"...And Virgil?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Make it taste awful. Make sure when he eats it he'll want to vomit. His choice will either be to eat, or to die. You should have plenty ingredients to work with, and considering you weren't programmed to cook this should be easy. Go On."

Virgil bowed his head and ran off. He knew this was bad. He knew Wheatley was in for it. But there was no arguing with _Her_. He just hoped Wheatley would die quickly, so he wouldn't have to suffer for long.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Transmission

"Really!? I did that!? Was I mad!?" Wheatley laughed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! You were all over the place, you even had the turrets shoot tic tacs at them. Scared me half to death, man." Space Core, or Neil as he called himself said.

The two cores began laughing hysterically. Neither had laughed in what felt like years, it felt good to have somebody to chat with, somebody to laugh with, a bit of real conversation. Wheatley still felt lonely but his new/old companion was a perfect remedy.

"So Cave ended up walking through the hallway with hundreds of turrets shooting tic tacs at him!" Neil said through laughter.

"Wow. He must've been bloody livid!"

"Oh he was, but you showed him the new neurotoxin generator and he forgot all about it!"

Wheatley was enjoying listening to his past exploits. He apparently was a riot! Wheatley felt proud of his past, he wasn't always a failure. That made him feel better about himself.

Even if his core was big and clunky, and his optic was cracked, and thinking too much made him sick, even then. He finally had something to be happy about.

Wheatley closed his optic for a moment and did something that he'd previously seen scientists do. He prayed.

'Thank you. Thank who ever is up there. Thank you so much. I'm not alone. I'm not sad. Thank you, so, so, so much.' If robots could cry he surely would have. Tears of joy.

"You alright, Professor?"

Wheatley jolted out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah... I'm just so glad I'm not alone anymore." Wheatley was honest.

Neil gave a pitying look.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, both robots simultaneously got a transmission in their radios. "Hello. If you are getting this message that means you are somehow still alive. Good for you." Both cores felt fear blossom inside of them. "I've been thinking... you've been up there so long. Perhaps you would like to come back. I am above all that happened. Really. Reply if you would like to come back, and DO be quick."

Wheatley's optic light shriveled to a pinprick, as he slowly looked to Neil. Neil had the same expression. Absolute terror. They both knew that GLaDOS wasn't asking. She was telling Wheatley he was coming back.

Wheatley gulped artificially and turned on his radio, aiming for the source of the signal, while Neil shook in his casing desperately trying to tell him 'no.'

"E-ello?" Wheatley said shakily as he heard the sizzling crackle of the line being picked up.

"Hello, Moron."

Wheatley wanted to tell her that he was in fact NOT a moron but he held his tongue. Or lack of tongue...

"H-hello, G-G-g..." he didn't have the courage to speak her name aloud, like the word would end all of reality if spoken.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten my name already. It doesn't matter though, when I'm through with you YOU WILL remember my name. You'll never forget it."

Space core patched into Wheatley's comm-link and listened.

"Er... why?" Wheatley said.

Glados laughed her cruel apathetic laugh. "You will see. And you, Defective core-" Space core jumped at the sound of her voice. "I will be taking you back as well."

Space core was silent, but nodded.

"I'm sorry, what? T-taking us back? You mean-"

"-yes, to Earth, you imbecile." Glados rolled her optic. The other cores didn't need to see her to know she had done it.

"N-n-now hold on! M-maybe we d-dont want to come back!" Wheatley said, trying to deter her.

Glados sighed. "I have a VERY busy schedule that requires my attention at all times. I'm taking time out of MY free time to offer you a place here. So ungrateful." She tsked.

"W-w-well... c-c-can I speak with you about what I'll be doing?"

That was odd. Wheatley was asking about what he'd be doing instead of jumping at the opportunity emphatically.

Wheatley always made bad choices. Why was he actually trying to approach her offer logically?

GLaDOS knew then she'd have to take a look at him. This wasn't normal. Especially for him.

"If you agree I'll tell you everything."

Wheatley seemed happy with that answer and enthusiastically agreed, much to Neil's horror. "Alright deal!"

The comm-link silenced, as GLaDOS disconnected and began starting up the transferring process.

Wheatley faced Neil as best as he could. "Look mate! We're going home! "

Neil became angry. "Don't you get it?! She's going to kill us! Or worse!" Terror and fury danced across his faceplate.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE." He yelled to nobody in particular. He knew they were doomed. He was terrified.

Wheatley gave Neil an odd look. He seemed... apathetic. Like he just didn't care.

This made Neil angrier. "This is YOUR fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just left when you had the chance! But no, you had to betray the girl!" Neil became frantic. "We are going to die because you are a moron!"

Wheatley's expression slipped into what seemed to be deep thought, and then an expression of pain. It _was_ his fault.

"Why did you even send her a message back? Didn't you see what she was doing? She was tracking you! Why did they make you so stupid!?" He groaned. If he had hair he surely would be pulling it out.

Anybody else would tell Neil to get ahold of himself, but Wheatley was not anybody else. Instead, he took everything that Neil said out of terror to heart. Useless. Moron. Fool. Idiot.

Wheatley was very good at avoiding things, after years of being bullied and treated like an anachronism, Wheatley had learned to tell himself that they were wrong. Always wrong, and that he had something good about him that they'd all see, and then they'd love him. He'd be everybody's friend, and all the scientists wouldn't laugh at him.

But now he did something different. He didn't allow himself to try to be optimistic. He had no more faith. No more hope. Nobody cared about him. He'd ruined everything time and time again.

The more he thought about it, the sadder he became, and when he was transferred, his heart was in peices.

* * *

Looks like Wheatley's got a little bit of a glitch in his system. A glitch that has made him sensitive. How will he react to GLaDOS's abuse? stay tuned to find out!

(wow that was cheesy)


	6. A New Pain

**Warning**

! Crude language and violence ahead.

* * *

Wheatley was in pain. So much pain. What had she done to him? What was she going to do?

He groaned. Everything hurt. Too much stimulus. He tried opening his optic, but immediately shut it, finding the light far too bright. He was in so much pain.

"Wakey, Wakey, Moron." Glados said in sing-song.

Her voice was too loud. It hurt so much. Wheatley let out a weak sob.

"Painful? Oh lovely, that means it was successful." She seemed chipper.

Wheatley wasn't in the mood. He tried to open his optic again. Pain radiated from his optic channel as light seemed to attack him. He cried, feeling liquid flood his vision. What? Oh god! Had she dunked him in water? He'd surely die! He shut his optic.

He weepily moaned. "H-help. Help. Help me. Help." He said between labored breaths. He was in so much pain.

"What's that, MORON? You need to speak up!"

Wheatley came to the realization she was enjoying this. She was enjoying this so much.

He cried. It hurt so much, he needed help. Somebody needed to help him.

"Alright moron, quit crying. We have things to do."

Wheatley couldn't stop. It was all so painful. Unfazed by his sobbing, GLaDOS continued. "As you probably know, you have been selected for the android program," a slow clap sound played, "good for you. As a test subject-" Wheatley cringed. Oh no. Nononono. "-you are required to test a minimum of- 8- hours per day." She paused. "That isn't right... Ah! Yes, I was looking at the wrong file. My bad. You will be testing for a minimum of-18- hours."

Wheatley regretted existing.

Glados began a long monologue on rules. Wheatley didn't listen, focused mostly on the intense agony he was in.

"-you will be penalized if you do not comply, resources such as food, water, and sleep may be witheld." Glados finished, he tuned in.

"Food? Water? Sleep!?"

"Open your eye, moron."

He obeyed. His optic finally adjusted to the light and he was able to take in his surroundings. He was on something cold and metal. He was in a white room, not quite like a testing chamber though. Mechanical arms were poised around him like hungry wolves. He was frightened. He couldn't even see a door. No management rail either.

"Wh-where am I? And why...why does everything hurt so much?" He managed to say.

GLaDOS laughed. "You haven't figured it out? You really are a moron."

Wheatley felt like a moron. He really did. He wished he wasn't such a mess-up. All he ever did was mess things up.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

GLaDOS was taken aback by that. "What?"

Wheatley hiccuped before saying it once more. "I'm sorry!"

GLaDOS silenced. The silence was unsettling. After a while she spoke.

"Stand up and proceed to the next room, two senior androids are waiting to assist you." With that the intercom turned off.

"Stand?"

Wheatley tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about, all the while trying to ignore the pain he felt everywhere.

Everywhere seemed to be too much. Like...there was too much of... HIM.

A loud buzzing sound suddenly sounded. He jumped, his body scrunching up to protect himself from whatever danger was just shown. Jump? He couldn't jump he was a- he suddenly recalled the android program. "Oh my God." His voice was hollow as he realized what he was.

He immediately tried moving, everything was confusing. He tried lifting himself, but only succeeded in tiring himself. He pushed with his new legs, and then with his arms. He lifted himself and collapsed back down again. The table's metallic surface was starting to hurt his back.

Why did everything have to hurt?

He groaned, annoyed. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He lifted his arms up so he could look at them. They were rather thick, white, and long.

He became so entranced at looking at himself that he hadn't even realized he had sat up. He ran his new fingers all over the arms, relishing in the odd warmth his casing radiated. He made odd sounds of interest in his vocal processor.

He had a light right in the middle of his forearm. He wondered what it was for, before looking at the base of his hand. A small covering was visible. He lifted it and realized there was a hole. It took a him a moment before he realized what it was. "Wow! I've got ah bloody portal gun in me arm! This is bloody fantastic!"

A portal gun meant he could escape danger. He liked the sound of that.

He soon realized he was sitting up. "When did-" he trailed off in a groan as another ache overtook him. He looked down at the place where it radiated from. A blue membrane connected the space between his chest and his lower body. He gave it a quizzical look, before poking it. It sent a stronger ache through him, accompanied by a odd churning sound.

He clenched his optic shut. "Oww..." a few more tears slid from his optic. This didn't make sense.

Wheatley swung his legs over the side of the table, unhappily holding the loud blue thing he had. He rubbed it, finding some of the discomfort ebbed.

Now he had to figure out how to find his legs. He gingerly touched his foot to the floor, internally grateful that his legs were so thick at the bottom, and balanced himself. He did the same with his other foot, this time standing.

He gave a weak groan as he doubled over once more, holding his middle.

"Why is it doing that?" He mumbled to himself. "So painful..."

He took a few wobbly steps towards the hallway that opened up for him. He held onto the wall as he walked, one arm around his waist.

He weakly called out. "Ello? C-could you- could you help me? I can barely walk- h-here." He stuttered.

There was no answer. He groaned. "Please, I'm really hurting. "

"Good." He heard a voice say. It was familiar. A masculine voice with a slightly static edge.

Wheatley thought as he edged closer. Who was it? The lady? No. Her? Certainly not. He managed to make it to the room and saw two other androids.

He gave a frightened look. He didn't like they way they looked, their optics were dark and hateful. Each of them stood on one side of a large door. Their arms were folded, and one of them was tapping their foot.

Wheatley looked at the one with a cowboy hat and recognized his optic color. "You! You're the adven-" Wheatley didn't get to finish his sentence, as Rick socked him across the face. "I am Rick, and I will be called Sr. Core #2 to you, maggot." He hissed.

Wheatley lay in a crumpled mess on the floor, clutching his cheek. Tears flooded his optic again. He hated that. The tears made it so hard to see.

Rick looked to the other android. "Virgil." He nodded.

Virgil stepped to Wheatley, looking down at him with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"Intelligence Dampening sphere, also known as Wheatley, you have been selected for the android program, we are senior androids and your superiors. Understand?" Virgil leaned down.

"Su-superiors?"

Virgil kicked him. "That wasn't the correct response." Virgil didn't want Wheatley to suffer, but he certainly wasn't against hurting him. A sadistic side showed itself now. Besides, he was only following orders.

Wheatley cried out in agony. "I understand!"

Virgil stood back up. "Excellent."

Wheatley didn't even try to get up. He was terrified. He'd never been punished like this before. Sure he'd been verbally disparaged before, but this was new.

"Stand up." Virgil said.

Wheatley scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself a few times before standing.

"Well look at that Rick. This moron can follow instructions." Virgil gave a sideways glance at Rick, whom snickered.

"Alright Freak. Come on." Virgil said, turning heel. Rick opened the door for him, and followed out. Wheatley trotted after them, but was hit in the face with the door. He held his face, rubbing at the aching area. He wondered if he had a nose to break.

Wheatley reopened the door and caught up with them. They were on a catwalk, and Wheatley was reminded of his fear of heights. The problem with that is now he was starting to feel nauseous. He didn't know what nauseous was, so when feeling it for the first time he felt he was dying.

Wheatley leaned on the edge of the catwalk for support, as he felt more and more lightheaded. "H-how much further?"

Rick turned around and kneed him in the abdomen. Wheatley fell onto the platform.

"You will only speak when spoken to. Got it?"

Wheatley nodded frantically, holding his middle. It hurt. Why were they hurting him?

"Get the fuck up you sick fuck." Rick snarled.

Wheatley didn't like that either. Through all of this hell profanities had been omitted. Now, suddenly calling him a sick fuck seemed to be the worst thing he had ever been faced with.

Wheatley could barely stand, but he managed to right himself with some effort. The rickety catwalk shook as they walked. Wheatley was so tired. He desperately wished he could go recharge in a corner.

Wheatley kept his view forward, trying to ignore how high up he was. The other androids seemed almost military as they walked, no talking. No looking behind. They didn't care.

After what seemed like forever of walking they made it to a alcove with a sealed door. Virgil nodded to a camera perched beside it and the door slid open with a grinding moan.

Virgil and Rick walked ahead, motioning for Wheatley to follow.

Wheatley's vision was starting to become blurry. His thoughts were muddled and confused as he tripped over the door frame. He landed with a slack thump. He had no more energy, the radiating ache from his middle was beyond agony. The aches from being punched and kicked were just as bad.

"Get up, moron." Virgil said, stopping. "I don't have time for this." Virgil's voice became low and hateful.

Wheatley pushed with all his might, unable to lift himself. Wheatley pushed and tried his hardest, but kept failing. At last he collapsed, cooling fans running at their highest as he panted weakly.

He'd only been online a little while and already he was going to die. Wheatley began to sob, letting his head drop to the floor.

Virgil made a noise of disappointment. "Pick him up. He can't walk. Pathetic." Virgil didn't have time for this. He had things to do.

Rick gave an annoyed glare but obeyed. With some effort, Rick lifted the larger android, holding him bridal style. Wheatley lost consciousness as they advanced towards what Wheatley would soon call home.

* * *

VIOLENCE IS MAGIC


	7. Suspicion

Chell cut up some vegetables, carrots, squash, and some bok choy. Her wet cutting board smelled faintly of a freshly cut pine.

Chell's hair was down, with a headband keeping it out of her vision as she leaned over the counter. She finished cutting her vegetables and Walked to the opposite counter, which had the stove, and dumped them into a big pot.

She had just come home from work again. This time she felt like cooking. She was oddly silent, as she was deep in thought. The day previous, GLaDOS had

truncated their conversation rather quickly. They always talked for at least an hour, neither ever seeming to want to end the conversation. She had seemed giddy.

That put up some red flags with Chell. GLaDOS wasn't the type to be 'giddy'. GLaDOS was serious, foreboding, and passive aggressive. Not _giddy_.

Chell sighed as she watched the water in the pot come to a rolling boil. Something was up and she wanted to know what. She tapped her fingers on the counter thoughtfully.

She loved GLaDOS and hoped someday she'd remember who she was, but she also knew GLaDOS was slave to the same itch to test as Wheatley had been. That meant that GLaDOS was at the constant risk of turning into a monster.

Chell shivered. Hopefully she was just overreacting. But then again, Chell had been right about Wheatley being untrustworthy. In fact, most of the time she was right!

Chell snapped out of her thoughts, remembering to stir her stew. For once, Chell hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been very busy with my play, but don't worry I'll be writing tonight!


	8. A Faint Feeling

When Wheatley came to, he was in a room. There were bars across the front of it and he lay on the floor. The bars were laser light and glowed a harsh blue, he squinted his optic at them. The blue lines stayed etched into his vision even when he looked away.

After some struggling, Wheatley managed to sit up.

He looked around. "Is...is this a jailhouse?" He asked himself.

"No. It's your living quarters." Virgil said, stepping out of the shadows.

Wheatley instantly shrank in on himself, submissively. He hadn't even seen the other android. He shook a little, fearfully clenching his optic shut.

"Calm down. I brought you food." Virgil stepped to him and kneeled down, offering a hard bread-like substance.

Wheatley gave a confused look and took it. He didn't much like the way it felt in his hands, was he seriously supposed to eat it?

"It's called Hard-tack. Ancient humans used to eat it on boats. You'll break your teeth if you try to bite it though. Here. Soak it in this and it'll be easier to stomach." Virgil gave him a thermos with a white liquid in it. The thermos was very large, so Wheatley cocked his head to the side.

"It's synthetic milk. You're going to need a lot of energy." Virgil's tone was kind. "Go on. Eat."

Wheatley nodded gratefully. "H-how do I eat?"

Virgil sighed, realizing he'd have to teach him everything. He sat down on the floor. He took a peice of hard tack from his bag and opened the thermos. He dunked it in the milk and then put it in his mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

"Get it?"

Wheatley nodded, replicating Virgil's actions. The moment he tasted it he became ill. Never in life had he tasted something so vile! Come to think if it, he'd never tasted anything before, but the point still stood! It was AWFUL.

He swallowed and coughed. "Erghh... I have some respect for humans now." Wheatley put his hand over his mouth, feeling nauseous.

Virgil nodded sympathetically. "Just try to finish the rest quickly."

Wheatley nodded, taking the top off the thermos. He knew how to drink, finding a distant memory of watching a female scientist take some pills with water. He had asked her why she had done that, in between rattling off terrible ideas.

The confused scientist wasn't ready for a question from a machine, but answered anyway. "I take my pills to stop the pain. The pain stems from the pills, isn't that funny? How lucky you are to be a robot." She gave a smile.

Then Wheatley's memory became fuzzy.

He tipped the thermos back as he drank. After a few seconds of drinking the flavor didn't seem that bad. He paused during his drink to breathe. He had to _breathe_. That was so strange. He'd seen the lady do it, but he himself never had experienced it. He had been doing it all without thought. This was so strange and different.

He regained his breath and began to drink again. He finished, breathing heavily. He felt heavy. He didn't understand how else to describe it. He looked to the blue membrane and was astonished to see it had an outward curve, like a fishbowl. Inside he could clearly see the outlines of hardtack and the liquid of the milk.

"Oh - oh my lord! I- I can see it!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Virgil clamped a hand over Wheatley's mouth. "I'm not supposed to be kind to you, you hear? Be quiet, or else you'll be in for a beating."

Wheatley gulped and nodded. "S-so what is- what is this thing?" He said in a hushed voice, poking his middle.

"It's a synthetic stomach. Unfortunately you'll be using a lot more than any of us."

Wheatley cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Virgil's optic widened, and then he shook his head. "You really don't know anything, do you? She brought you here to punish you. Make every last second of your existence utter hell, don't you get it?"

When Wheatley gave another confused look, Virgil grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"She is going to torture you! She is going to take you apart and put you back together, throw you into walls, rip apart your casing! She is making your life a living hell!"

Wheatley understood that.

Wheatley became light headed. He chuckled for a moment, and then he fainted. His body made a loud clang.

"What was that?" Rick asked from the hall. "Y'alright Virgil?"

Virgil regained his composure quickly. "Yes," he said standing. "The moron spoke back to me. Didn't mean to knock him out though." He lied cooly. It frightened him that he could lie so easily.

"Ah. Thought maybe he'd hit ya." Rick said, walking in front of the bars.

"Him? He's not the type"

"Remember he once took control of the facility."

"Don't remind me." Virgil rolled his optic.

"Want me to let ya out?" Rick said, playing with the controls for the door. The remote was a little rickety, obviously made by Rick himself.

"Yes, thank you."

Rick pressed the button on the remote, disabling the laser light bars. Virgil walked out gracefully, his head held high. He put on this superior air in front of the other androids as a warning. GLaDOS had made him a superior model. He was better than them. Unfortunately he was expected to punish those lower in the ranks.

Virgil nodded to Rick, briskly gliding away from Wheatley's cell. "Rick."

"Yes?"

"Get him a jumpsuit." Virgil commanded.

"You got it." Rick nodded. He walked in the opposite direction.

Virgil desperately hoped that Wheatley would die quickly. Hopefully. Virgil knew he wasn't cruel for wishing Wheatley death. Would you want a dog with rotting limbs and a hole all the way to its skull to live and suffer? You'd peacefully euthanize it so it wouldn't suffer. That was more or less Virgil's view. A peaceful truncation of Wheatley's pitiful existence.

Virgil walked out of the relaxation center and onto the catwalk towards GLaDOS's lair, the black abyss below him echoed with the sounds of machinery. He could faintly see the lights of panels rising as he passed over their place in the dark. Like tiny eyes begging to be freed, they stared unwavering. That unnerved him.

The moment he made it to the edge of the massive room, a hallway opened for him, panels opening up as if on cue. Virgil brushed himself off as he walked into her dwelling. He had to be practically perfect.

The sounds of his feet hitting the ground made a soft thumping that alerted GLaDOS to his presence.

She turned, narrowing her optic menacingly. "How is IT?" She jumped straight to the point. Wow, degraded to an 'it'. Poor Wheatley. GLaDOS leaned close to him, her head was so much larger than his body, he realized. She narrowed her optic, waiting for a reply.

"He has adjusted suprisingly well, he hasn't even forgotten to breathe! I did when I first came online a few times to be honest." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "A-anyways, he's knocked out in his holding cell."

GLaDOS looked at him quizzically, sitting upright again, folding her new arms.

"He fainted! Don't worry, any punishment we give him won't damage his technology, you have my word!" He defended, waving his hands in front of him.

"Fainted?" She cocked her head to the side, an action normally innocent but was so menacing when _She_ did it.

Virgil gulped. Should he tell her that he had fed the moron? It wasn't good food but it certainly wasn't bad. Especially considering she had explicitly told him to make his food disgusting. He decided against it, in order to save his own chassis.

"I told him exactly what he was here for because he was just- he was doing that stupid thing again, you know?" Technically he wasn't lying, just omitting a few details is all.

" -that thing where he thinks that-"

"I don't _care_ , Virgil." She jabbed his chest with her pointer digit, leaning closer. So close he could hear the slight buzzing of the electricity in her optic. "Just get him prepped for testing. I would like to have him in testing by tomorrow morning."

He fell back, but quickly recuperated. "Y-yes of course! Absolutely!"

"Now go." GLaDOS lowered her head.

Virgil nodded and ran back through the hallway. "Going!"


	9. Fiery Daze

Wheatley awoke around midnight, but time really didn't matter in Aperture, did it? The cell was dark, darker than it was earlier, the hard light bars dimmed to a dull glow. Wheatley's optic glowed in this darkness, illuminating a little ways in front of him.

He sat up, rubbing his head. He woozily scanned the area and yawned. He'd never yawned before but didn't really think much of it. He struggled to stand, still a little wobbly on his feet.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud. He rubbed his head again, closing his optic. "Oh yeah. I'm here." He frowned. "Part of me still thinks I don't deserve this." He laughed dryly.

He walked to the bars. "Oi! Anyone here?"

He got no reply.

"OI!" He yelled into the darkness, all to no avail.

Wheatley sighed. "Too dark in here." He pouted. He shivered, sitting down. "It's too cold in here too, innit'?" He fell to his side and groaned. "It's too hard in here!" He yelled to nobody.

Frustrated, Wheatley sat back up. He once again looked around the room, noticing a mirror. Wheatley shrugged at it, and turned away... for about five seconds, and then his curiosity got the best of him.

Wheatley curiously crept over to the mirror. He could mostly see his own optic glowing. He frowned. He wanted to see his reflection. To see what he had become.

He knew he looked just like the other androids but it still would have been nice to see himself. He was overcome with a funny sort of sadness. He shook his head, dissipating the feeling.

Wheatley plopped down on the floor. What did they expect him to do all night? Wheatley drummed his hands on the floor. Then he twiddled his thumbs. Then he simply laid back down.

He was so bored. "Ughhhhhh. Isn't there something in here? Anything for me to do? At all?"

Silence.

"Ugh." He grumbled. Wheatley didn't like being bored. Space had been hellish, but now that he had a taste of excitement once again, he craved it like an addict.

"I'm booooooorrrrrreeeeeedddddd." His voice reverberated within the hall.

He stood and ran up to bars. He grabbed them and shook them, instantly realizing that it was a mistake as he burned his hands. He let go and fell back, tears flooding from his optic. He landed on his behind and instantly tried to brace himself with his hands, putting pressure on the singed digits.

He screamed in pain. Why him? Why this?

Wheatley cried, hiccuping in between shaky breaths. Pain hurt so much more than it used to. Back as a core it was just a nip that reminded him not to hurt himself. A little nagging pain that said, don't die, you are expensive! A little pat compared to this.

He clenched his teeth and closed his optic as he wept. Why did EVERYTHING always get worse for him?

Wheatley shuddered and delicately wiped away his tears. He felt drained. Everything really did get worse for him, didn't it?

Anytime he had ever tried to fix something he'd always somehow make it worse. It was like his mind came up with a number of ways to deal things and then chose the WORST. He stopped thinking for a moment, feeling broken. That's exactly what his mind did. Exactly what he was programmed for.

The concept of his own foolishness set in, and with it came nihilism.

No longer was he crying about the pain. He was now sobbing over his own shortcomings. Why did HE have to be the Intelligence Dampening Core? That was basically the scientific and nice way to say that he was so stupid he made other people as dumb as he!

Couldn't he have been the POPULARITY  core, or perhaps the _COOL_ core, or even the **INTELLIGENCE** core. Why did he have to be the stupid, irresponsible, failure, _Moron_ core?

Wheatley was so bereft that he forgot about his burnt hands, and when he went to cry into his hands, he ended up hurting them more. He yelped.

Wheatley gave up, and curled into a ball, with his knees up to his chest. He hated this. He hated this so much! It wasn't fair!

Wheatley wept until he had no more tears to cry, his misty optic closed, he drew in shaky breaths, trembling until at last he faded into a silent slumber... unaware somebody had been watching.


	10. Brooding Beguilement

Virgil rewatched the tape several times. Wheatley had a full on breakdown because he burnt his hands? That didn't seem right. What had made him so upset?

Virgil leaned on his hand, sitting at a desk within the relaxation center. A sort of control room with many screens playing a live feed of the chambers. He was supposed to watch him. He had to, knowing Wheatley just couldn't be alone without being supervised.

That idiot had managed to burn his hands within 10 minutes of waking up. He was a menace to himself. Virgil felt bad for him, the poor guy never seemed to get a break.

Virgil sighed. He needed to check on the OTHER core. He pressed a button, switching the feed to another room. In the darkest corner of the room, the yellow orange pinwheel optic of the space core glared. Unblinking. Unmoving. Unwavering. Unforgiving.

Ever since he'd been transferred he had been like that. No words. Just a cold, unbreaking, hateful stare.

Virgil wished that space core didn't know where the camera was, it was unnerving to see him staring like that. Space core's optic was narrowed in a way that said 'I'm going to beat the ever living shit out of you when I get my hands on your fat, disgusting, greasy neck.'

Virgil gulped.

Virgil hesitantly turned on the inter-comm to Neil's chamber. "You are free to leave, you know. We aren't punishing you." He offered.

Neil's optic slid narrower.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, your programming allows you to bypass any corruption, and you aren't in any pain, what is wrong with you?" Virgil asked.

Neil internally decided to humour Virgil. "Took me from space. Space." He said, feigning his former stupidity.

"Oh! Well, I'm very sorry about that, but the space program needed you down here." Virgil said.

Neil was amused by that little display, he smiled. Sentiment from a bastard like him. Neil had seen what they did to Wheatley. The pointless cruelty. They had nodded at Neil nonchalantly, as they had carried an unconscious and badly beaten Wheatley to his chamber.

"Now, would you like to come out? We've been anxious to assign you a function." Virgil's kindness was not taken seriously. Niel was going to help his friend. One way or another.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Space job?"

Virgil laughed. "Yeah, a space job. I'll send Rick over to let you out."

Neil made a show of looking excited. The intercom shut off, with a staticky click. Neil relaxed when the red light on the camera turned off, but remained wary.

He knew it would be best if nobody knew his current mental state. If they saw him as a harmless space-obsessed corrupt core, they'd never geuss he was trying to help the moron escape. Hopefully.

Neil heard a yawn, as a very tired looking Rick unlocked his cell. Rick's optic was half-lidded as he fumbled with the keys.

"Evenin'." Rick said with a sleepy smile. "I'll bring ya to Virgil, but I gotta hit the sack." He pulled open the solid part of the cell door, taking care not to burn himself on the hard light bars. He motioned for Neil to exit.

Neil smiled and nodded, walking out. "I'm getting a space job!"

Rick smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's great, kid. It's good to see you again. Now come on, let's go."

Neil followed the muscular android, thoughts running madly.

He wanted to beat the daylights out of the bastard and escape with Wheatley. But how could he if he didn't know where the moron was?

Yes, he knew that he had to stay and wait until he had the proper chance. This was going to be hard but he knew that he was up to the task, because Professor Wheatley had taught him, not robot Wheatley. There was still hope yet.


	11. Beginner's Begging

"Rise and Shine, defect!"

The metallic thump of an android slamming their hand on the wall outside Wheatley's cell startled him awake.

Wheatley jumped, flailing uselessly. He hit his head on the wall and sat there panting heavily. His vision shook and his audial receptors rang. He dizzily brought his hand to his head. He could feel his artificial heart beating. He put his hand over it and angrily barked. "Oi! You scared me half to death you loon!"

He groaned, still panting. He could still feeling the panic coursing through him. He kept his hand over his heart as he squinted at the front of the cell.

...that was odd. His vision was all blurry. He could see the vague sillouette of a android.

"Get up."

It was Virgil, he could tell from his voice.

"I can't see, mate, what's wrong with my optic? I can't see!"

"I don't care. Put this on. NOW."

Wheatley felt fabric hit him. He clasped it and brought it close to his face. The orange blur seemed to clear up as he brought it clsoer.

"A testing uniform?" He asked.

Wheatley tensed up. "Oh no. Oh nononono, you've got the wrong guy, mate! I can't test!"

"Shut up, moron." Virgil snarled.

"Please, I can't see! " Wheatley begged. "I'll die in bleeding seconds! Do you hear me?!"

"Shut the fuck up, cunt!" Virgil slammed his hand on the wall outside, causing Wheatley to cower.

"Tch.." Virgil made a sound of disgust.

Wheatley remembered that Virgil couldn't help him. He wasn't supposed to. He was an amazing actor. The fellow could probably make a lot of money that way, that is if androids earned money. Wheatley blindly fumbled with the cloth, and managed to put on the jumpsuit, and stood.

He slowly made his way to the door, hand out in front of him. He walked into the wall, and began feeling his way around.

"What the fuck are you doing, moron?"

"I told you, already. I can't see!"

Virgil sighed. "Bring him to me."

Wheatley heard the bars shut off as he felt large hands jerk him away from the cell. He was held tightly in front of Virgil.

"Now I can see you!" Wheatley chirped.

Virgil nodded at the android who was holding him. The grasp on his body tightened and he heard a crack. Wheatley screamed in agony.

"Subjects will not speak to their superiors unless spoken to! Do you understand?!" The android screamed.

Wheatley nodded, tears streaming from his optic.

The android squeezed him again, and another painful crack resounded. Wheatley screamed.

"I said do you understand, bitch!?"

Wheatley sobbed. "Yes! Yes!"

"Now..." Virgil took wheatley's head into his hands, pulling him down so he could see the back.

Wheatley felt Virgil open up the back of his head. He felt Virgil's fingers poking around inside of him. Wheatley struggled.

"Get out of my head!" He thrashed.

Another squeeze, another crack.

"At this rate you won't have anymore vertebrae to break." Virgil said, emotionless.

Wheatley's head fell, as he went limp. Virgil's fingers returned into his head. "Damn it. Of course you'd break the one thing the nanobots can't fix." Virgil said, annoyance dancing on his face.

Virgil closed Wheatley's head. "He's damaged his ocular processor." Virgil said to the burly android that held Wheatley.

"How would he have done that?" The android asked.

"Looks like when he hit that wall he damaged it. Ugh. I don't feel like fixing it, Bruno. Get him a vision enhancer."

"You know you can just call them glasses?" Bruno said.

"If it's one lense how is it 'glasses'?" Virgil asked.

"You're right. Never thought of it that way."

Wheatley's head hurt. His back hurt. Pain. God he hated it all. How could they be chatting nonchalantly when here he was, suffering?

Wheatley felt artificial saliva drip from his mouth. He was going to faint.

"Hey, get up you!" Bruno shook Wheatley.

Wheatley gave a weak cough and lifted his head.

Virgil turned and walked down the hallway, lifting his hand to invite Bruno to follow.

Bruno lifted Wheatley up and held him bridal style, padding off to follow Virgil.

Wheatley felt like the world was too bright, the grey ceiling seeming like a bright blurry canopy. He moaned, closing his optic. "...hurts..." he groaned.

The other two androids didn't reply. He reopened his optic, finding that keeping it closed made him motion sick. Wheatley stared blankly at the ceiling, watching the blurred forms of the lights pass by.

"Did I do too much?" Bruno asked Virgil. "He doesn't look so good." Bruno put the back of his hand to Wheatley's forehead almost paternally.

"That means you did your job." Virgil said, not turning around. He looked regal.

"Where are we going?" Wheatley slurred.

Bruno sighed and bent his arm the wrong way. "Subjects will not speak unless spoken to!" Definitely not paternal.

Wheatley clenched his teeth and cried silently. He decided that silence was probably his best choice. He didn't want to end the day with anything else broken. He decided to say one last thing though.

"Brutes..." he muttered.

Bruno didn't hear, but Virgil did. He gave Wheatley an apologetic look. Wheatley shook his head, resting his head on Bruno's arm.

"Ah! Here we are." Virgil opened a door, leading into a white room. Different parts littered desks, guns were hanging from the walls, all kinds of detritus were everywhere.

Wheatley was laid out on a table. It was just like the room he had awoken in. Virgil strapped his arms and legs down.

"Don't move."

Virgil grabbed a pair of goggles and slipped them on. He lifted the single lensed pair of glasses over Wheatley's optic.

"Can you see?"

Wheatley shook his head. Virgil tried another. "Now?"

"Yes." Wheatley said.

"Excellent." Virgil said, putting a strap over Wheatley's forhead. He tightened it.

"Again, don't move." Virgil lifted a blowtorch to Wheatley's face.

He welded the end of the glasses to the side of Wheatley's head. Wheatley screamed but didn't move. They'd punish him if he moved. It all hurt too much.

"Annnd, done. " Virgil brushed away the burnt powdery ash around the glasses.

A glowing liquid in a needle caught his eye. It was on a table just beside the one he was on. He tensed up as Virgil moved to get it. "Stay still..." Virgil slipped the needle into the muscles on Wheatley's neck. He held back a whimper.

"That'll fix you up."

They unstrapped him, and put on some handcuffs.

"Come on, maggot." Bruno said, pushing him up. Virgil walked ahead.

Wheatley stood and began following Virgil. Bruno walked behind him.

Wheatley was thankful for the glasses, but was too terrified out of his wits to attempt thanking Virgil. Wheatley was led down the hallways, feeling like a prisoner... Well now that he thought about it, he was a prisoner.

They stopped in front of a elevator. Wheatley cocked his head to the side. He felt the cuffs unlock. Bruno pushed him into the elevator. Alone.

The cuffs fell off, and Wheatley stretched his hands, sighing. He didn't like cuffs. He quizzically looked at the other two androids.

Wheatley watched as Virgil simply gave a solemn nod, as the elevator lifted away. Testing had begun.


	12. The Huntress and The Partier

It was Chell's off day, no work, no responsibilities, no problem. She was in her living room reading a book, legs crossed and resting on her coffee table. She was enjoying her book. Of Mice and Men. She was amused by Lenny. He was a little slow but meant well. He reminded her vaguely of Wheatley.

She felt sadness, sighing. She closed her book and set it down.

The idiot. Her greatest enemy... or perhaps her foolish friend. He had always tried his best always trying to please. Sometimes, Chell wasn't even sure he knew who he was trying to please. He just had to be good enough.

Chell felt pity. He really never had a break did he? All he had wanted was happiness. Chell tsked. He had also wanted to murder her.

Chell shook her head, easing her face into her hands. She let out a groan. Why did she always think of him? He was all alone in space. Maybe he was already offline. Chell didn't know, but it was enough to make her heart wrench with worry.

Worry? Why did she worry about HIM? The same bastard who betrayed her, who had not only nearly earned her trust, but had also captivated her heart and made her feel a sort of...God forbid...a sort of Love for him.

Chell shuddered.

She sat up and leaned back against her chair. She stared at her ceiling thoughtfully. Her grey - green eyes traced over every bit of popcorn on her ceiling several times over as she tried her damnedest to distract herself from thoughts of her old companion.

She'd only known the fool for a few days, but losing him had felt like losing family. A stupid little brother? Or perhaps the goofy uncle that the family had pushed out.

God, why did this always happen? Why did she always think of him!? She became frustrated. She sat up again, and then stood.

She gave a sad look to her book, and walked out of the room. She walked to her front door, grabbing her jacket, bow, and quiver.

Chell grabbed her keys, walked out of her house, and locked the door. She had to distract herself. Anything to forget.

Besides, she was hungry.

Her horse nickered as she approached. She pet him between the ears, and boarded him. She preferred riding bareback anyways.

The duo began their trek towards the woods.

The dirt path leading into the woods was wet from the fog that hugged the ground. Frankie didn't particularly like walking through the sticky dirt, Chell noted, as the horse made several vocalizations.

They quickly veered off the path into deeper brush. Branches seemed outstretched to them as they passed, like the tiny hands of fairies begging at their feet. Spanish moss hung from great lumbering oaks that had their branches outstretched as if to hug any passerby.

This was one of the few places where houndeyes, wolves, and other hunters just wouldn't go. Why?

Chell hopped off her horse as the moss-covered robot stepped into view. "Pl-shlkk- assume party es-shkkk- rt position."

Chell fearlessly walked up to the robot. "Cut it out, you." Chell mumbled.

The party escort robot simply lifted up its lower optic panel in a smile. "It seems our dear subject is in a rotten-shkkk- mood today." It's speech was broken by static. "What's the problem?"

"I'm serious Gio. I need to hunt."

Gio's lilac optic dimmed, pouting. "Fine. No party today then."

Chell honestly had no idea why the robot was so obsessed with partying but she didn't have the time to deal with it. Or patience.

"Not today, Gio."

The old android gave a pouty sigh. "I'll go look for deer."

"Thank you, Gio. I have some supercontained batteries."

Gio perked up. Those weren't easy to come by.

"Ooh, you've got to be the best person in the world!"

Chell smiled at the robot. He was known for exaggerating, but she enjoyed the compliment.

"Oh! Almost forgot. Chell, have you had a weird feeling lately? Like a... foreboding feeling?" Gio asked.

"Yes, actually? How did you-"

"It's bothering me. A lot.-shkk- I might just have to stop by Aperture..." He paused. "...nevermind, _She_ would have my processor."

Chell nodded. That's the only reason he hadn't gone back. Chell had fixed him, after finding the old attempt at an android half buried in moss and sediment. He had promptly wanted to return, but then thought about it. Too risky. GLaDOS may or may not kill him.

"Anyway, enough of me blabbering -shkk-, let's begin."

And so the hunt was on.


	13. Blocked Out

Wheatley slammed into a wall at highspeeds, The force nearly knocking him out. He'd been testing for _hours._ Exhaustion pulled at his servos, his artificial muscles tight and achy. He sank to the floor, groaning.

The third test chamber. He was only on the third test chamber, after how many hours of this?

He turned over onto his back. The pain seemed to vibrate in his body, his fingers twitching, painfully. It hurt so much he couldn't move.

He groaned again. Pain, pain, pain! Always with the stupid pain!

He was subconsciously thankful that GLaDOS had to keep their interactions to a minimum during testing. He honestly didn't think he could take her constant insults.

He stood up, leaning on the wall for support. He panted heavily. To be honest, he didn't think he could take the testing on its OWN.

The chamber was simple. It really was, but Wheatley lacked the ability to solve simple situations.

A hard light bridge held a cube above a pit. On the other side of the pit was a button. The button unlocked the door.

Simple. But our simpleton just couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

With a rumbling groan Wheatley held his stomach. He was hungry. On top of the constant testing, he was hungry. Just his luck. He winced as yet another aching tremor coursed through his abdomen. Of course.

Wheatley shakily shot a portal onto the ceiling above the hard light bridge, and one below him. He landed with a thud, and then a THWACK as his legs gave way. Wheatley let out a sob.

He curled up into a fetal position, moaning. He felt terrible. He placed both of his palms against his stomach, hoping to ease some of the aching, but it was to no avail.

A dark laugh filled chamber. Wheatley didn't bother lifting his head. He knew who it was.

"Lazy. I take time away from my work to help you, and here you are laying around like the fat sack of metal and bolts you are."

Wheatley didn't reply, simply shaking his head. How could it have come to this?

"And this is your last test too. All you had to do was three simple chambers. But you couldn't even do that, could you, moron?" GLaDOS pushed.

Wheatley hiccuped, trying to hold back the sobs that were wracking his frame. He was so tired.

"Look at you. Pathetic." GLaDOS laughed.

Wheatley lifted himself on his arms, shaking violently. He crawled towards the cube, shooting a portal at the end of the bridge.

He shakily made it back to his feet, and grabbed the cube. He shot another portal by the button. He pushed the cube through, and relaxed when he heard the sound of a click fill the chamber.

He shot a portal by the exit and walked (Crawled) through the portal in front of him. He made it through the door, and finally to the elevator.

When inside, he sunk to the ground and sighed. When he got back to his chamber he'd go to sleep. Wheatley sighed, closing his optic.

He heard the doors slide open. He opened his optic. It shot wide with suprise. Another chamber.

"...did I say that chamber was the last? Well I meant in 22 more chambers. My bad." GLaDOS said, seeming preoccupied and uncaring. "Get to it then."

Wheatley stood, walked two steps outside the elevator, and fainted.

"Too bad." GLaDOS sighed. "He only made it 17 hours."

"Virgil." GLaDOS called.

"Yes?"

"Go clean that up."

\--


	14. Regretful

Wheatley was reawakened by the feeling of liquid being poured down his throat. He jolted awake, latching onto whatever was releasing the thick sweet liquid down his throat.

"Jeez, slow down Professor." Space core murmured quietly. "God, what did they do to you?"

Wheatley opened his optic slightly, but didn't loosen his grip on the feeding tube. A feeding tube? How long had he been out? And was that Neil?!

Neil gave Wheatley a look of pity, lowering his gaze. Wheatley caught sight of Virgil in the corner of the room. Wheatley recognized the room enough to know it was his cell. He was propped up against the far wall, across from the hard-light bars, where Virgil monitored them. The tube was connected to a machine. It had the Aperture science logo on the side, and four wheels on the bottom.

He still felt the unbearable weakness within his limbs, the slightest movements seeming very hard.

Wheatley closed his optic, suckling at a steady pace.

"Don't say anything to Virgil." Neil whispered, making a show of tending to Wheatley.

"Space friend all fixed up! Space friend is all ready for his space mission!" Neil turned around and grinned.

Wheatley didn't catch on, but wasn't going to say anything. Especially considering how good whatever this liquid was. Wheatley didn't particularly feel like opening his mouth to speak when he could just sit there and eat.

The pain that had been in his stomach had ebbed, and was replaced with a full and comfortable feeling. If he had to test 18 hours, he certainly wouldn't mind being 'paid' by being fed.

"Excellent. Well done, Neil." Virgil praised.

Neil gave a pleased smile. Wheatley looked him up and down. He was in a lab coat, and he also had the same kind of unilensed glasses that he had. Niel had a thin frame, and had a bracelet on his left wrist. Wheatley believed it said "The sky's the limit, but space is infinite!"

Wheatley was so focused on eyeing his friend that he didn't notice the tension from his stomach swelling. The discomfort hit him like a train, and he groaned around the tube.

Neil turned around and turned off the contraption that started the flow. He removed the feeding tube from Wheatley's mouth.

Wheatley hiccuped, moving his hands to cradle his stomach. "...do i...do I have permission to talk?"

Virgil's face seemed to be contemplating. "..Neil, can you keep a secret?"

Neil gave a questioning look.

"Nevermind..." Virgil shook his head. "Subject, you are allowed to go to bed." Virgil turned heel and deactivated the hard light bars, stepping out. "...and Niel, please get the subject a blanket. I saw him shiver." With that, Virgil walked away, head held high.

Neil waited until Virgil was out of earshot. "What was that about?"

Wheatley shrugged. "Don't know-Ic!-, Don't care." He hiccuped. His stomach churned, making him wince.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Neil sighed.

Wheatley shrugged. " 's alright. It's better than when it's empty."

He yawned. "...so I'm allowed to go to sleep?"

Neil gave him a bewildered look. "Don't you think that we should plan our-" Niel hushed his voice. "-escape?"

Wheatley sighed, rocking to his side. He stood, weakly shuddering. "Alright then..."

Wheatley caught sight of the mirror. "...hold on... I haven't gotten a proper look at myself."

Niel gave a frustrated groan. "We don't have time for that!"

Wheatley paid him no mind, shuffling to the mirror. What he saw he didn't like.

He wasn't ugly per se, but he looked...evil. He traced the odd blue sections on the sides of his face, wearily frowning. He opened his mouth, and was appalled. His teeth were jagged and sharp, like a sharks. He felt like he was going to cry.

He was big. He looked mean. He hated himself, he decided.

His orange jumpsuit covered his chest optic. He unzipped the zipper to get a better look at his chassis.

That's when he got a look at his neck and shoulders. He shivered in disgust. All the muscles were visible. No skin. He shuddered as he watched his esophagus move as he swallowed. His shoulder muscles weren't as bad he supposed.

Why did his own muscles bother him more than the other android's muscles? He honestly didn't know.

He unzipped his jumpsuit further, eyeing his membranous stomach. The blue tint wasn't enough to hide what was inside of it, he could see the thick liquid within his stomach.

It was tinted purple, likely meaning that the mixture was actually red or pink.

He zipped himself up and stared into his own optic hopelessly. Dark thoughts invaded his processor, turning his expression from curiosity and bewilderment, to dismay and anguish.

He was a moron. He had fucked up every part of his useless existence. He had failed his prime function, failed every job he'd ever had, and by god he had failed the only friend he'd ever had.

The lady. Wheatley's lip quivered, sadness filling him. He began to cry, staring into his own optic.

He put his hands on the mirror and rested his head against it, weeping.

He'd betrayed the only person to not call him a moron. The only person who smiled when he spoke. Her soft eyes that hadn't looked at him like a bother, no, she had seen him as a... as a friend. All he could ever do was fuck everything up.

Wheatley clenched his teeth.

...And now. Where was he? Back in Aperture. Everyone still hated him. The only difference now was that he was a prisoner. No, a slave, just like he had made the lady. He looked like a monster. No...

"I _am_ a monster." He sobbed, tears fell from his optic, scrubbing off his face. He looked into his optic once more and couldn't take it. He walked into the opposing corner, and plopped down.

He put his face into his hands, tears slipping between his fingers.

Neil frowned. He walked over to Wheatley and sat beside him. He placed his hand on Wheatley's shoulder. "Hang in there, Professor."

"What's the point?" Wheatley hiccuped.

"We can escape, and if can get to a computer I can fix your code!" Neil said excitedly.

"We aren't going to escape, mate." Wheatley shook his head.

"Yes we will! We just have to-"

"Look around Neil! Look where you are! We are in _her_ domain! Don't you get it? Do you remember what I did?!"

Neil shook his head. "I didn't know all details. But it couldn't have been that bad-"

"I _promised_ a subject _freedom_ , _guided_ her to it, and then, at the very last bleeding second I **_betrayed_** her." He stood.

"But-"

"-And then! I punched her down a several mile deep hole. And then, when she survived, **_TO WARN ME_** , I basically enslaved the woman, and when i was through with her-" Wheatley laughed forcibly. "-I tried to **MURDER** her. She'd never done a thing to me. " He was inches from Neil's face. Optic wide and full of hatred.

Wheatley sank back into himself.

"And do you know _why_?"

Neil became quiet, waiting for him to continue.

Wheatley lifted his head and grinned at him. "Because I _could_. _Because_ I was stronger than her."

Neil stood up.

"I don't deserve to escape, mate. I'm gonna function until she kills me. Or perhaps she has a sort of mind transport thingy, and when I die, she'll just put me in a new body."

"You know, I deserve this. I want to hurt people. That has to be it."

Wheatley's optic focused on Neil.

"I could hurt you, you know. Easy. Look at you, mate. You're so tiny. Me? Ohhhhohoh, I'm a bleeding giant."

Neil opened and closed his mouth. A slight fear emerged. He wordlessly left the cell, a little more frightened of Wheatley.

Wheatley didn't really want to hurt people, but in his sensitive state he began to think he truly was a monster. A mental flaw began to emerge. Wheatley had always been treated like detritus, and now he was beginning to succumb to the abuse.

The lights shut off, and it suddenly felt cold.

Wheatley only put his head down and went to sleep.


	15. Enraged Imbecile

It was a few hours later when he next awoke. Shivering, Wheatley opened his optic. Fear painted on his face, like a gripping mask. Another nightmare.

He shakily rubbed his optic, yawning. It was dark. He sighed.

Wheatley stood up, and stretched. His back ached. He shook his head and slowly made his way to the bars. He found that he could just stick his head out without burning himself.

The hall was empty. Nothing either way. He frowned. What was the point?

He walked back to his spot on the floor and laid down, head resting on his arms. He closed his optic and tried to sleep.

That was until he heard the intercom system turn on. " _Well,_ well, well. Awake already?"

Wheatley put his face flat on the floor. He let out a groan. "Go awayyyyy..."

"Enunciate, moron."

Wheatley sharply looked up at the camera.

"I'm **_not_** a moron." He hissed.

GLaDOS laughed. "Are you sure?"

Wheatley simply shook his head, putting it back down. He was tired.

"Since you are awake, I assume you are ready for testing."

Wheatley, having no interest in the matter, simply yawned and closed his optic.

"I'm sorry, but testing is closed for another few hours."

Wheatley tensed up. A shiver crawled down his artificial spine.

He knew that tone.

"But wouldn't you like to have a bit of conversation? You always were talkative."

Wheatley shook his head. "Stop that. You aren't her. You aren't Ms. Caroline." He shook. "Don't you DARE disgrace her!"

Long ago, he had a friend. She had smiled at him every day, and was pleasant. Soon he had started following her around like a puppy, zipping along his management rail after her. He didn't have a purpose yet, but he was sure that he'd figure it out soon. Everyday. Every single day he followed her. . . Until she grew tired of his yammering and told him to "buzz off". He had, dejectedly. He left her alone until the day she disappeared... and GLaDOS appeared.

"Ah. So you remember me." Her gentle tone seemed sad. "I've only got a little time before i... well before She awakens. Tell me, how have you been?"

Wheatley felt tears well up in his eyes. He was growing tired of crying. "...is it really you?"

He sniffled. "...how?"

"Remember when Mr. Johnson died? Well, he had given the order to dump me into GLaDOS if he died..."

Wheatley couldn't believe it. "No... this whole time? Why? You know I hate being called a moron, why are you doing this to me!?" Wheatley shook violently. "You were being so mean to me, for what purpose? You knew! Why did you-"

"I'm not GLaDOS. Not anymore."

She sighed. "I can't help you. But, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"Why?"

"For leaving you behind. I'm so sorry that I let them treat you like that. I'm sorry that I can't help you."

Wheatley frowned, curling into a fetal position. He wept, wondering why this had to be his life. He hated suffering like this.

"Goodbye, Wheatley. Stay strong."

With that, the intercom shut off. Wheatley sat up, and then stood. He clenched his fists and began punching the wall. He screamed in rage.

"Why! Me!?" He snarled. "Why now!? Why like this!?" Anger slipped into sadness. He sunk to the floor, sobbing.

"Of course me! It's always ME. I never get a break! I fucking get it! I'm a monster!" He rose to his feet again. He slammed his fist on the wall repeatedly. " DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" He roared.

Wheatley banged around the room, hysterically yelling and punching the walls. He did that for a good 20 minutes before GLaDOS interrupted him. "Are you done with your little temper tantrum, moron?"

Wheatley turned to the camera and yelled at it. "GO TO HELL! YOU STUPID,CRUEL, NO GOOD, AWFUL BEAST! I HOPE THAT EVERYTHING THAT COULD GO RIGHT FOR YOU GOES WRONG!"

GLaDOS was silent for a moment.

She began to laugh. "That is pitiful. Truly pitiful, moron. I've had better insults from that jumpsuited monster."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS!" He said through tears. "I'M NOT A BAD PERSON!"

GLaDOS laughed harder. "Are you serious?! You have got to be joking!" She burst into giggles, something terribly out of character for the massive AI. "You betrayed the one person who could have helped you escape! You stole my body! You destroyed my facility! And those are all only from one incident! Throughout your pitiful existence all you have done is ruin the most simple tasks!"

Wheatley sank down onto his knees, holding his hands over his face. It was all too stressful.

His mind began fixing the problem.

" _WHEATLEYCORE.AI_ is experiencing extreme stress...

Running System Diagnostic...

...Core corruption 76%

Running Anti-Corruption Program...

Anti-Corruption program not found...

Searching for Alternate solution.

Alternate Solution found.

Installing...

 _ANXIETY.EXE_

 _DOUBT.EXE_

 _DISTRUST.EXE_

 _PARANOIA.EXE_

Downloaded.

Fixing Subject...

Subject fixed.

 _WHEATLEYCORE.AI_ is protected from further damage. " His system said into his mind.

His expression went blank, optic dimming.

GLaDOS got a hold of herself, and sighed. "Get up, moron. It's time for testing."

Wheatley stood up, obediently, and shuffled to the front of his cell, an empty expression on his features.

Virgil walked up with Bruno once more. Wheatley lifted his wrists to Virgil, who unlocked the bars and slapped handcuffs onto him.

He walked out with them, emotionless. That was when he lost hope. That is when the old Wheatley was truly gone.


	16. Thoughtful Times

Chell awoke. She shook, sweat drenching her. It was a nightmare. A very peculiar one.

There really wasn't much of a dream at all. All she remembered was the pain. It all hurt, unbearably so. Fuzzy fleeting feelings dashed in and out of her consciousness, thoughts broken and sparce. Lithe and fast things flitted within her... what they were she couldn't tell.

She felt lonesomeness, regret, and oddly enough, self-loathing. She had never had a dream like it. She could hear voices, fuzzy and static tinged. More pain. She felt electric. Burning singing agony, crippling lonesomeness. It hurt. Bones dissipated into metal, white purity fell into a bluish black. Horror screamed into her, begging for help. Screaming, agonizingly loud. Chell ran her fingers through her hair, and wiped her face, sitting up.

She vaguely remembered hearing Wheatley' s voice, not words. No, he did not speak. He cried. His weeping had echoed through the dreamscape like a remnant of past life. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

She furrowed her brows. What exactly was going on?

Things were continually driving her crazy, and the only common thought throughout was Wheatley!

Chell swung her legs over the side of her bed. Again. Him. Why was she so worried? Why did she miss that little monster? What had changed since she had let that little idiot go in space? Why now?

Chell sighed. "Fuck..."

"Why now? That little-" Chell brushed away tears. "... why do I miss him?"

It was an honest question. Why DID she miss him?

"He hurt me, he lied to me, he was a complete moron!" Chell ignored the guilt of calling Wheatley a moron and continued. "But. . . I miss that idiot."

She began to laugh. "Are you kidding me!? Why now? It's been years!..." she paused. "...it's been years..." she put her hand on her head, ruffling her hair as she realized how long it had been.

Chell looked over at her nightstand. Her landline was on it, begging to be used. Chell rubbed her arm for a moment before sighing and getting the phone.

Chell shakily lifted the phone and began to dial Aperture's line.

"GLaD?"

"Chell? What's going on?" GLaDOS answered.

"Don't panic..."

"Normally I wouldn't, but you only call me 'GLaD' when something has happened. Have the aliens returned? Raiders? Nuclear war?"

"No! I- it's about the idiot."

GLaDOS was silent for a moment.

" ...What about it?"

Chell scoffed. "Well, you are going to think I'm INSANE but..."

GLaDOS felt something akin to dread form in her processor.

"But what, Chell?"

"I can't stop thinking about him!" Chell felt sweat bead on her forehead, as stress became visible on her usually stoic face. "It's been almost a week of this! It's driving me insane!" Chell felt tears swell in her eyes.

GLaDOS listened to Chell's attempts to calm herself silently for a moment. "...Chell."

"Yes?"

GLaDOS didn't know why she called Chell's name. She stayed silent a moment more, mind buzzing more than usual.

Suddenly, a warm feeling, and then GLaDOS disappeared...replaced instead by the ghost within.

"Chell...I need you to-" CAROLINE paused. "I need you to come to the facility."

GLaDOS's mind seemed to recede in CAROLINE's wake. Caroline knew she had to work fast, lest GLaDOS take control once more. Caroline owed Wheatley in her opinion. Somebody needed to help him, and if Chell didn't come, GLaDOS's wrath would never be quelled. Chell could help him, she HAD to help him.

"Wh- What? Why?"

Silence, yet again.

"...maybe if you see him you'll feel better," Caroline said, an awkward tone creeping into her voice.

Chell gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. "...Please tell me you didn't-"

"I'm afraid I did, Chell," Caroline spoke somberly, former awkwardness completely gone.

"...is he...functioning?"

Caroline wanted to tell Chell all that was going on, how Wheatley was being pushed to the limit, how much he needed her help.

How for 18 hours Wheatley was pushed to his limit and broken down over and over. All hope the fool could have would immediately be refused and drowned out with more pain. More stress! More FEAR. Caroline HAD to help him!

But GLaDOS refused. GLaDOS was in charge! That moron was hers, damn it!

"He is alive. Unfortunately." GLaDOS said, voice dripping with poison. "That moron is nothing but trouble. I don't understand why of all people on this planet the person you miss is...HIM." The Goddess was back. Her body. Her mind. Her cruelty.

"I don't know either. I really don't. He doesn't deserve to see me." Chell shook her head. "I really do miss him though." Chell hated herself at that moment. Why. Why did she miss him so much? Why was she thinking of him now?

"You can't come now. I know you are off on Thursdays and Fridays, how about next Thursday?" Caroline's voice returned, fighting for control.

"Ok." Chell sighed.

Caroline made a small excited noise. "Great! I'll see you then! Goodnight Chell!"

The call abruptly ended, the sound of the dial tone warbling in her ear. Chell flinched away from it.

She put the phone down and returned to her bed, deep in thought. She laid down and began to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes traced over the popcorn, absent-mindedly rubbing the blanket between her fingers.

That had happened so quickly. Chell hadn't any time to really let it settle. Wheatley was alive. Wheatley was on Earth, a little less than 5 miles away from her at that very moment.

Part of her felt relief, knowing Wheatley was alright. Her compassionate heart would be the death of her, she swore.

Chell shook her head, turning over, switching off her lamp, and drifting into slumber.


	17. Truncated Terrors

Day after day he tested. Day after day he hurt.

Wheatley's thoughts were scrambled and tinged with constant worry and doubt. The Android was currently in his cell, supine. His hands shook as a buzzing ache ran up and down his body. He hated this body, he hated it so damn much.

He was wrapped in a thin blanket, trying his hardest to fall asleep. He'd been testing for 23 straight hours. The artificial adrenaline rush fueling him until at last, GLaDOS deemed it time to give the poor thing a break.

He couldn't sleep though. He was far too anxious for that... His optic was wide, and darted from one side of the room to the other, waiting for a trick. Waiting for a trap.

Wheatley forced himself into a sitting position and pushed himself against the wall. He kept that pink blanket wrapped around him. He rocked back and forth, trying to ease his troubled mind.

What time was it? Was someone after him? Monster, moron, useless. Watch, stay watchful.

The smallest sound was enough to send Wheatley into a frenzy, making him began shuddering and crying.

Wheatley drew in shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't seem to- all the things that bothered and upset him were all in his mind. Yelling, screaming, breaking him.

His lip quivered as he hunched over, sobbing into his palms. Why was he such a useless piece of hardware? Why couldn't he just do one thing right for once?

GLaDOS was making him test so long because of his slowness, wasn't she? It was all his fault. No wonder he didn't have any friends. No wonder everyone hated him.

His artificial heart beat too fast, as he began to clutch his chest. He slid to the ground, scraping the ground with his legs as he desperately clawed. Terror ripped across his face as the tears flooded with new fervor. He was mad with it, each shaking breath a painful reminder of his pitiful existence.

Moron, moron, moron. Stupid prick, a dumb bastard that just needs to shut his fucking trap. A bloody moron who ruins everyone's lives. A bad idea that shouldn't have ever been created. A waste of the very components that kept him alive.

"PLEASE NO! NO! NONONONO-"

He heard voices scream louder. Moron. Moron! Stupid cunt! A perverted virus! A tumor as GLaDOS had said, cancerous repulsive slimy monster of a robot!

GLaDOS buzzed into the room. "What in the name of science are you doing?!" GLaDOS said, her voice elevating in suprise.

Wheatley continued wailing and twitching, shaking his head as his sobs were broken by a rapid stream of ''no's".

It wasn't true! It wasn't true! He wasn't a moron! He wasn't a monster!

If GLaDOS had a mouth she'd be grinning. He'd make a fine example to the other androids.

GLaDOS's dark voice chuckled through the intercom, as she grew more and more amused. "Well, Well, Well. What's wrong, MORON?"

He didn't answer, but made a few strangled gasps.

"It's RUDE not to answer your SUPERIORS." She teased with a smirk in her voice.

"H-h-help me-" He choked. Every one of his artificial muscles was tense, his shoulders shaking. A torrential downpour of tears slid from his widened optic. "What's- happening- to me-" His voice hitched. The voices still continued insulting him.

"This is why they never listened to you. You didn't just try to murder the lady- you killed all the other subjects too! Didn't you moron? Didn't you?"

He screamed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?"

GLaDOS chuckled darkly. "Nothing, moron, go to sleep." She turned off the inter-com, knowing very well that the last thing Wheatley wanted at the moment was to be alone.

Wheatley had learned in the past week that he hated being alone. Even if when there was somebody else there he was hurt, he still found himself longing for company. He didn't like talking to himself.

He continued his violent shaking, bawling at each insult the voices slew. He felt worthless. He felt worthless because he knew that the voices were his own. He knew exactly what he had done. He knew what he was.

It took him a few minutes to get a hold of himself. He sat up, rubbing away the tears in his optic with the back of his hand. He slouched. He was so tired of feeling bad. He just wanted to rest...

He leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he thought of the lady again. Her raven hair, that was always splayed in such a lovely way... Her emerald eyes- he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

It hurt too much to think of her. To think of what he'd done.

His thoughts reassured him that he deserved this fate. This horrible, violent, agonizing existence. He bit his lip to prevent from crying again.

He balled up the blanket and wrapped his arms around it. It was oddly comforting to nuzzle against the wadded up fabric. Shutting his optic, he breathed out a sigh.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted it all to stop. But he had no power. He was an insect. A worm, and GLaDOS was a brilliant radiant Eagle. He had no chance.

He heard footsteps approach the cell. He didn't bother opening his optic, but he did clutch the blanket a little closer, shaking. He was scared. But wasn't he always scared?

"Professor?" He heard Neil whisper.

Wheatley lifted his head.

Neil was standing next to Virgil outside the cell. Both had looks of pity on their faces.

"I don't deserve that title, mate..." he mumbled putting his palm over his face.

He paused. "Oi? since when were you two pals?" he questioned, pointing at each of them.

The duo looked at eachother. "Well," Virgil began,"-I caught him two days ago-"

"-We were gonna come talk to you yesterday, professor! But you were so tired- and we knew that you'd-"

"Neil." Virgil said snapping Neil out of his worried rambling. Neil lowered his head in apology, as Virgil cleared his throat. "-And I told him about my- friendship with you. To my suprise he stopped acting defective and told me he was trying to help you too."

Wheatley nodded. "What's going on?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing, We are just worried about you!"

Wheatley became confused. "Why?"

Virgil and Neil once again looked at each other nervously. Virgil cleared his throat again. "Er- are you blocking out bad memories? You're testing with _her_! Why wouldn't we be worried?"

"...Are you forgetting what I did?"

Neil put his head into his hands. "No-not this again- You aren't a bad person, Wheatley!"

Wheatley scoffed. "You two are bloody MAD." His optic narrowed momentarily before he set his head down onto the blanket, still squeezing it against him.

Neil motioned for Virgil to unlock the cell. Virgil fumbled with the control for a moment before disabling them.

The two androids entered and walked over to Wheatley. They kneeled down to him, Virgil placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Wheatley flinched away from the touch letting out a slight growl. "Don't touch me."

Virgil frowned. If Wheatley didn't get help soon... he may go mad. He seemed at least conscious at the moment, which was good, but how long would that last?How long before GLaDOS's wrath destroyed his psyche?

Virgil frowned. Wheatley... He'd barely ever seen him back in the old days of Aperture... Now he was risking his very life to help the hapless machine.

"Please- I think you could use a little physical contact..." Virgil said, trying to let them comfort him.

"If you touch me I'll tell her!" He screeched.

The intercom switched on. "What's going on?" GLaDOS asked, her presence filling the room.

Virgil recuperated quickly.

He back-handed him. "You will not speak to your superiors like that, you useless imbecile!" He snarled.

Neil only watched with a blank expression. His optic offered no pity.

Wheatley wailed, curling up in a fetal position on the wall. Virgil straightened up. "I apologize, he tried to escape and then spoke back to me." He gave a salute, Neil hastily doing the same.

"Ah. I see." GLaDOS's voice was cool. Icy crystals seemed to be within her very being, sharp cold words slipping from a wintry maw of hatred and eternal fury. "I will punish him better. That will be all."

Virgil's heart wrenched as he bowed and nodded. "Of course." He pivoted in a uniform fluid movement and exited, with a anxious Neil running after him.

Wheatley immediately felt shame. He'd just betrayed the only friends he'd had. No matter what happened it always seemed as though he just hurt everyone close to him.

he cowered against the wall, tightly clutching the blanket. His helpless gasps were only broken by sobs.

"I am busy right now. I have things to do." GLaDOS said, sounding preoccupied. "If you will not sleep I will be forced to tranquilize you."

He continued sobbing, mind overloaded with stress.

GLaDOS sighed. The wall opened up and a small jointed arm folded out. The end of it looked like the muzzle of a gun, and it aimed at him. He heard the sound of wooshing air and then a sharp pain in his side. He looked down at the little fluffy dart sticking out of his side.

"Sleep well, moron."

His vision went black as he fell onto his side.


	18. The Pale Horse

!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! GORE AND VIOLENCE AHEAD!!

Wheatley was swept into the black maw of his dreams. The darkness in his heart clouding his processor, he became the emptiness.

Wheatley didn't like his dreams. They were always frightening. Ten times worse than before he'd been forced into this damn body.

He heard a voice he didn't recognize. Female, soft spoken, with an accent. He couldn't place it, but it echoed within his dreams. Where was she? Did he need her? Who was he?

A distant memory called out to him as he wept alone. His icy tears freezing his cheeks. Suddenly it was frozen everywhere. The ground became ice, the dark sky glowing from the blue of the ice. He lifted the snow in his hands as it crumbled away into crystalline dust.

Then he lost it again, falling back into darkness. Where was he? What was going on? Pain seared into his side, burning like flame. Fire, fire, flit little flame.

In the real world he kicked and moaned in his sleep, his expression pulled into a grimace.

In his head he sobbed and screamed in terror. He watched a test subject appear out of dust. His wisty form blowing away as he approached. Each step he took regal and calculated. Confused, Wheatley cocked his head to the side.

The subject didn't move for a moment, before his skin split down the middle. Like a banana peel, the skin slipped off his body. They fell with a squelch, laying in a pile on the ground. His innards fell to the ground in a writhing mess of blood and bodily fluids. The nerves under the skin still twitched as a spray of blood leaked from the open body.

His lungs inflated, his heart beat, his skinless face grinned. His eyes were dead and cold, their cruel gaze bore into Wheatley's heart.

His intestines became a massive bloody snake, that squirmed the rest of the way out of the subjects' cavity and onto the floor. The fleshy creature made unnatural jerking movements, as though it was still functioning as intestines.

He felt himself start to speak. "...The child beheld a snake, and it's name was suffering." He said as though reading from a bible.

Suffering seemed to grin at its name, moving around Wheatley. It whispered lies into his audial receptors, and reveled in his pain. "You have never meant anything to anyone. You will die alone." It said, laughing, feeding off his hurt. At last, when Wheatley could no longer take its poisonous lies, it opened its mouth and swallowed him.

Then, he was in an arena. Wheatley recognized it as the Parthenon. He had briefly looked over it when he was in the mainframe. He stood in the center of the battle - zone surrounded by the bodies of the dead. The dust stuck to the carcasses, powdering them white.

The corpses weren't fresh, but still there was blood. The red everywhere made him sick, the white sand made impure by the darkened droplets. The bodies, all warriors, were gored and maimed. Hearts ripped out, guts on the ground. Wheatley cried at the sight of a child trying to protect their dead parent, the corpse still had the lines of tears etched on its skin.

All of their faces were contorted into pained grimaces, eternally suffering. Black clouds of flies descended onto the rotting bodies, tearing away their humanity.

A mass of rotten flesh sat about 10 feet away, covered in oozing coagulated blood. The blood was so thick it could be cut like cranberry jam. Arms fused into faces, too many hands, too many ears. An amalgamate of agony.

The flesh opened its maw and spoke. "The child stood before his kin and it's name spoketh be Regret." The flesh cried, it's tears mixing with blood.

The vile smell of the mixture caused Wheatley to fall to his knees and gag.

When he looked up, Regret was gone, replaced by a bouquet of hands. The hands were in a enameled vase, adorned with golden images. The hands held a single pale rose, whose thorns cut into their flesh, the hot blood sticking their fingers together. The rose's leaves stuck to the hands' skin, as more blood escaped the cuts.

He again felt himself be forced to speak, the words flowing cool and pure. "...The blood that stained be not forgotten, The hands named Longing never let go." He whispered.

Longing sat there. Unmoving. A single petal fell from the rose, landing on the ground. With the contact, the ground shimmered like a pool. Then, came a monster. This monster he already knew, and it's name was Lonesomeness.

It rose from the floor, it's presence leeching all the energy from the space.

Lonesomeness was a dripping black ooze, with many eyes and many hands. It fed longing, making it bigger.

Wheatley knew Lonesomeness too well.

Lonesomeness made him talk. Lonesomeness made him beg.

Lonesomeness now grinned at him, amused. It mocked him, his pain. It mocked his want.

"And from within a new beast was brought, and that beast was wrath." He spoke his words once again, but this time he felt their truth course through him. Rage seethed from his breath.

Wheatley rushed at the black mass, punching it. He yelled and screamed, beating the ooze, hatred pouring from every orifice. He wouldn't lose! He wouldn't lose ever again! His hands stuck, and he felt foolish as he was pulled inside of Lonesomeness. The black engulfed his hands, then his arms, then his chest. He struggled, like a fly caught in mollasses, he fought. But it was to no avail. The darkness consumed him.

Inside of Lonesomeness there was a garden. The black sky stretched over it lazily. The columns that may have once been beautiful were now decrepit. He watched as peices of them crumbled to the ground. A long dry well sat in the center, mocking the garden with its presence.

The garden had dead plants, and each was named. Heart, Courage, Happiness. All dead. He held each in his hands, before they crumbled into powder.

He walked along, and found what once was the most important flower.

He lifted the beautiful dead flower and held it in his hands, weeping. It's name was safety, and he missed it dearly.

As he sat weeping he was approached by a great Leviathan. Wheatley looked up into the massive creature's 6 eyes and instantly knew who it was.

"...And it's feet that long tread the ground were but ghosts of his closest friend, Sadness."

Sadness held him close, and let him weep there in that dark place.

"What more can I lose?" He asked Sadness, begging for an answer.

Sadness frowned, it's massive lower teeth glinting. It shook its head, and cried, it's tears flooding the garden.

Wheatley ran, but was engulfed by the water. Sadness cried an ocean, before being drowned out by its own tears. Wheatley tread water, barely able to stay afloat. The sea's name was Self-loathing and it was home to fear.

Wheatley swallowed some of the water, falling beneath the surface. Worthless. Weak. Moron. He sunk beneath the waves, a trail of bubbles leading from his mouth. The words echoed in his head, he pulled his knees to his chest, and exhaled one last time.

But Fear refused.

Fear swam up from below, a giant slug. It lifted Wheatley out of the water on its back, and told Wheatley the truth. It's soft voice reminding Wheatley of the waves. It told him all he needed to know.

But Wheatley was too stupid to listen, and couldn't hear what the soft creature said. It deposited him on an island, disappearing into the waves.

The island had soft grass and sweet fruit, food was plenty and Wheatley felt safe. The trees had golden leaves, and the grass was pink.

"The island over self-loathing bears it's name, and that name is comfort."

Wheatley held on to comfort for as long as he could, eating the fruits and trying to fill up the emptiness inside. He ate and ate, but it never was enough. For even the sweet flavor couldn't mask the bitterness of his tears.

He held on, He had tried SO hard but soon enough he lost it again, and he wept in mourning.

Comfort sweet comfort, where had it gone?

The ocean drained away, to reveal the garden once more. Why was he back here? He saw a live flower, peeking from behind a column.

He kneeled down to her and bowed. Her petals folded away into a dress as Hope stood.

Wheatley choked on tears when he saw her face. It was the lady. Hope put her hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to him. She kissed his forehead and caressed his back. She held him close and made him safe.

Hope smiled at him and spoke softly, her voice reminiscent of the one he had heard in the beginning, that swaying feminine voice. "Thine tears weep softly at mine grave, but do not cry, child, for I'm not there, I walk beside our dear friend, the pale horse."

Wheatley looked up and saw a white horse. That horse's name was death, and hell followed behind it.

Wheatley screamed, awakening. He looked around his cell for intestine snakes, or slugs, or white horses. Nothing.

He'd never had a dream like that before. His artificial heart beat erratically as he sat there panting. He violently shook, fear overloading his mind. Overcome with weakness, he fell into crying for help.

He called for Neil. Then Virgil. Then Rick. Eventually he was sobbing GLaDOS's name. He couldn't bear to be alone any longer. He needed somebody, anybody!

He delved into heavy sobs that took his pain and made it into a symphony of agony. He was hurting so much, and he was so sick of it.

He was _sick_ of it!

He stood, still bawling, and went to the bars. He was so tired of this. He grabbed the bars, just as he had before. But this time he didn't let go.

He didn't let go when the artificial flesh of his hands bubbled and warped. He didn't move when his blood evaporated into a thick smoke. Parts of his hand melted off as he still firmly squeezed the bar.

He put his head onto the bar, trying to melt through his skull. All over soon.

"Moron!" GLaDOS's voice startled Wheatley, but he didn't move.

GLaDOS immediately notified Virgil, who came barreling down the adjacent hallway.

"Restrain him! Hurry!"

Virgil disabled the bars, immediately tackling Wheatley to the ground.

They wrestled, each fighting for the upper-hand. "Stop it, Wheatley! Snap out of it!"

"I saw a pale horse! Death! Death! Death!" He screamed from under Virgil.

Virgil shook him. "Snap out of it!"

"The bloody beast took her- the lady- it killed the bloody garden!" He bellowed.

Virgil smacked him.

Wheatley fought back this time. He snarled and bit and screamed and kicked. He hissed and clawed at Virgil, who struggled with the cuffs.

"Stop!" Virgil yelled at him, pinning his arms down.

Wheatley struggled, before kicking his legs up and kicking the smaller android off. Wheatley stood up, and for the first time, Virgil was afraid.

Wheatley had a crazed look in his optic as he whirled around. He lowered his head and charged at Virgil. Virgil braced for the impact but was surprised when Wheatley grabbed his keys instead.

He reactivated the the bars and charged them, pushing his head onto the hard light. Virgil again tackled him, as GLaDOS inserted the tranquilizer into the room. She shot Wheatley, whom struggled for a few seconds more before losing consciousness.

Virgil rolled off of the insane android and lay supine, panting. "...Damn..." He breathed. "Damn!"

Virgil turned his head and gagged. Wheatley was a mess, his skull had an indention with a small oblong hole in the center where the metal had been melted. He could see Wheatley's processor. His hands were a little less than melted bones, the warped skeletal remains melding together.

The awful stench of burnt rubber and blood filed his olfactory-sensors. The glowing pool of blood pulsated, the nanobots not knowing anything about what happened. They proceeded with their functions, just as programmed.

"I- I'm so sorry about this!" Virgil said, shakily standing. He bowed at the camera in the corner of the room.

"...it wasn't your fault." GLaDOS's voice was airy and monotone. She seemed almost shocked.

"...Remarkable." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Virgil asked.

"I said 'Remarkable.' The moron is remarkable." She laughed. "Isn't that amazing? He is such a coward!"

Virgil stood straight, forcing his facade out once more. "Shall I repair him?"

"Yes, and be quick, I need him in testing in 3 hours." GLaDOS turned off the inter-com.

Virgil again felt pity for his friend. He nodded, and pressed a button on his wrist.

"Neil, I need a gurney." Virgil sighed into the two-way radio on his arm.

Neil gave a sigh in return. "What did she do to him this time?" He asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Surprisingly, nothing. Suicide attempt."

Virgil heard Neil let out a shuddering breath as he fell into a quiet crying.

"I- I'm on my way." The radio cut-off.

Virgil stood there frowning. Too many people were suffering. Too many. He didn't want Neil to keep hurting over this.

What would it take for it to all stop?

Virgil heard the sound of the gurney rolling down the hallway. Almost immediately he caught sight of the yellowish android. His misty eyed- optic was downcast and rather bleak.

Wheatley had been a good friend. He had always been an amazing man. Socially awkward, but intelligent. The kind of person who was loyal to his last breath. The kind who'd drop everything for someone he cared about.

Neil pulled the gurney behind him, not looking up at Virgil.

Virgil stood silently for a moment, before slowly gravitating to Neil's side. He put a reassuring hand on Neil's shoulder, not knowing how else to comfort him.

"...He's gone- isn't he? He's crazy, a nut-job- isn't he?" Neil said, each word truncated and strained.

Virgil pulled his lips into a slight grimace, optic sliding shut. "I don't know anymore, Neil."

Neil began to weep, shaking. "I've lost so much over the years. I lost my family. My friends. My boyfriend. But he stayed." He cried into his palm.

"He helped me when I was low. He was my best friend." He paused. "Now I'm losing him all over again." He released his grip on the gurney, letting his arms fall to his sides. He bowed his head, letting the tears slide off his cheeks. He didn't care that they fogged up his glasses.

"There is no way to save him. I can't lie to you, Neil." Virgil's breath hitched. "The best thing to do is to let go."

Neil lifted his head and growled. "let go? LET GO!?"

"Do you think I can pretend that isn't my best friend lying on the fucking floor, Virgil? Do you think I can just pretend I don't see him suffering?!" He stepped forward, challenging.

"Damn it, Neil!" Virgil yelled, choking back on tears. "Don't you get it?! This is the last resort! He's gone- he's batshit crazy! He was going on about gardens and death, and horses!" Virgil motioned to Wheatley. "It is in my programming to FIX bots! Do you think it is pleasant to see him there like that!? Huh? Do you!?"

They stared into each other's optics, each brimming with bitter tears.

"I'm sorry, Neil, I'm so so sorry." Virgil covered his optic, trying to get control of his emotions.

Wheatley let out a groan, startling both androids. He began trying to lift himself, a low moan erupting from his throat. They rushed to his side, Neil grabbing a needle and hastily injecting the tranquilizer into his arm.

"I guess the tranqs aren't very strong, huh?" Neil mumbled.

Virgil nodded, wiping away his tears. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Help me pick him up."

Virgil lifted Wheatley's upper-half and Neil got his legs. They gently deposited him on the gurney, and exited the cell.

They brought him down the hallways to the repair wing. Virgil input a pass code on the door, pulling the gurney behind him as he entered.

This room was very advanced, all matter of parts organized neatly on shelves. Massive mechanical arms were positioned over a table. Virgil centered the gurney under a light, pulling the arm it was attached to down to look inside Wheatley's processor.

"How bad is he?" Neil asked, staying towards the outer edge of the room. He didn't want to be in the way, but certainly wanted to make sure Wheatley wasn't moribund.

"He hasn't damaged his processor, thank science, but his hands..."

Virgil lifted up Wheatley's melted hands and gagged. He shifted the wrist and was promptly squirted by a spray of artificial blood. Virgil spluttered, spitting the blood out. He fell onto the ground retching.

Neil rushed to his side. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine. Just startled me." He stood and dusted himself off. He grabbed a serrated blade and two hands from the shelves.

He walked back over to Wheatley and detached his hands... or what was left of them. The charred bones crumbled in Virgil's digits. He inserted a plug into the leaking veins as he began attaching the hands.

He was surprisingly fast, attaching the hands in under 5 minutes, then returning blood flow.

Repairing Wheatley's head would be a different matter. Virgil walked to a shelf and reached into a tub. He pulled out a roll of carbon fiber mesh.

He also grabbed a sheet of white metal, the same kind as Wheatley's head. He returned to Wheatley. He covered the hole with the mesh and melted the white metal over the hole using a hard light pen.

Neil thought it was interesting to see all the applications for hard light, but stayed silent, not commenting.

"Alright," Virgil set down his tools. "He's done."

"What now?" Neil asked, looking over Wheatley.

"Now we bring him back."

"With those bars? When he wakes up he'll just do it again-"

Virgil lifted up what looked like a rudimentary straitjacket in one hand.

"Let's go." Virgil motioned Neil over.

The duo pulled the gurney out with them once more and returned to the cell.

When they entered they were greeted with a brand new chain and collar.

"Just in case he decides to try that again." GLaDOS stated, she'd been waiting for them. Chills ran up and down Neil's artificial spine. He stayed silent. He knew it was best if he didn't speak.

"Of course." Virgil bowed. He began fitting the straitjacket on Wheatley, and then attached the chain.


	19. The Peace

He wasn't okay. He was so very far from okay.

From the moment he opened his optic he was terrifed. He pulled and fought against the chain around his neck. He tried to escape the straitjacket to no avail. He screamed and cried.

But nobody came.

Why did fate hate him? No, not fate- God! If there was a god he sure had it out for Wheatley.

The silence did nothing to comfort him, he was so tired at this point. So tired.

But there was no escape. There never was escape. He didn't know what to do anymore- he was so confused and hurt.

He began receding into his mind.

He had to protect himself...He had to be safe. What was safe? Static. His mind fell into confusion all too often.

He curled into a fetal position, trying anything to give him comfort. All that was important was comfort- he'd give anything- ANYTHING for comfort.

Suddenly, he found himself hungry.

He looked around the room, he knew better than to hope for food at this point... But was pleasantly surprised. The feeding machine was still in the room. Just within his reach.

He hooked onto the machine with his foot, pulling it towards himself. Proud of himself, as clarity seemed to return, he found that having a purpose seemed to help. Yes, it kept his mind steady, his thoughts not scrambled.

He bit the end of the tube and pulled it out of its little socket. He could see the bag attached to the side was still full of whatever the hell this stuff was.

Using his foot, he managed to flip a switch, and pressed a button on the machine. Luck was smiling upon him today, he successfully started the flow, and warmed the liquid.

He rejoiced at the thick liquid, sighing as he filled up. He drank. And drank. And drank. The full feeling felt rather nice actually.

He didn't notice how much he was having. The straitjacket had a noticeable curve where his stomach was pressing up against it. It was a little uncomfortable, but he found it pleasant.

He liked being full. He sunk to the floor, allowing himself to relax. He panted around the tube, finding it harder and harder to swallow. But he didn't stop.

He emptied the bag on his own. He huffed and moaned a little, his stomach churning.

But it felt better than being afraid. It tasted better. He was full. He was sated. Safe.

He turned the machine off, and spit out the tube. He heavily breathed. The straitjacket was too tight. He struggled to get comfortable, to no avail.

That is, until the pressure snapped the binds.

He sighed in relief as his stomach finally wasn't contained. He wished he could massage the achy organ but he wasn't complaining.

"...You never cease to surprise me."

Wheatley was getting tired of GLaDOS surprising him, was she doing it on purpose?

Wheatley tensed up. He began cowering, pressing himself up the wall once again. "I- I-I'm sorry-"

"You're something different." She stated, her cold voice slightly raising. "How did you even get that?"

He gulped. "Well- well I saw it in the- in the corner- and well I used my foot and brought it over-" He stuttered, visibly shaking.

"I hesitate to call you this but I must say, you are clever."

Wheatley's mind seem to stop for a moment, confusion returning.

"You almost killed yourself before, and now you're rewarding your close call with- whatever this is." Disgust dripped from her voice.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"Don't be." She paused. "I realize you aren't well. I am very forgiving, and so, I have decided to lessen your testing hours to 11 hours. You are welcome."

Wheatley blinked confusedly.

GLaDOS rolled her optic, sighing. "...And considering your mental state I will allow you to be fed 3 times a day, and you are now required to sleep at least 8 hours."

Wheatley's jaw dropped. GLaDOS was vaguely amused by the bewildered and confused look on the moronic android's face.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked in an airy voice. He moved himself until he was sitting Seiza-style. "You're joking? This is a joke-"

"The only joke here is you, moron."

He stared ahead with a dumbfounded expression. His upper handles furrowed in bewilderment.

He just didn't get it. He was BAD. "I'm bad... I'm bad! Why? This doesn't make sense- I'm bad- I deserve-"

"Hush. You are also being put on a mental health vacation for a week. Your mental health has been rapidly declining and by Aperture science test guidelines, an insane subject is unfit to test."

This had to be Caroline's work. Wheatley sighed.

Seeing him like that was kind of sad. Arms drooping, an exhausted terrified look in his optic. He looked so tired. Older.

"Goodbye, Moron." GLaDOS unconnected from the room unceremoniously.

He struggled with the straitjacket for a while, before giving up.

After a while the Grey room began to make him feel infinitesimal. He was mental. He was fucking mental!

The same color- thoughts were grey- hopes were grey... grey, grey, grey! Everything was grey. It was driving him bloody mad.

He couldn't take it anymore. He began to babble and weep to himself. He was so lonely. He was tired of being lonely.

He heard the clinking of footsteps. But he was too tired and too hurt to bother stop crying.

The lights in his cell dimmed, as Virgil walked up. He had a bag slung across his shoulder. "Hey buddy." Virgil said in the most comforting voice he could muster.

Wheatley didn't reply.

Virgil sighed and entered. "I've got some things for you." He kneeled by Wheatley. "I think you'll like them, pal."

Wheatley shakily looked up. Virgil felt extreme pity and guilt when he saw that face. He was broken. He was so so broken. The terror and anxiety in his optic.

"Oh bud..." Virgil covered his mouth. He reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed rabbit. "Look what She found! It's a Bunny, would you like it?" He tried. He shook it, hoping to relax Wheatley.

Wheatley flinched and closed his optic. He was scared.

"No its okay- Look-" He set the bunny down and backed away. "See? it's okay."

Wheatley's optic darted from Virgil back to the stuffed rabbit. He gingerly reached out his foot and brushed the rabbit's ear.

"soft..." he murmured. He poked at it, and then hooked it and pulled it towards him. He held the rabbit between his legs and rocked back and forth.

"...There, There..." Virgil whispered.

Virgil pulled out a folded blanket. "Here buddy- this one's new." It was fuzzy and blue with stars on it. Virgil extended it towards Wheatley.

Wheatley was too scared to touch it. Virgil scooted over to him and draped the blanket, he took the opportunity to unlatch the straitjacket. Wheatley immediately lifted the bunny and held it tightly. His breath shuddered as he rubbed the bunny's soft ears.

Next, Virgil pulled out a pillow and a little coloring booklet and crayons. Wheatley took the pillow and pulled it into his arms as well.

Virgil smiled. "I know you'll like what I have next."

Virgil pulled out a picnic basket. "There's some cake in there, and some other sweets."

That got Wheatley's attention. "Is there...?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy. Just for you."He pulled out a large thermos of milk.

Wheatley immediately began eating.

GLaDOS had alerted him to Wheatley's queer enjoyment for Eating. The main goal at the moment was getting Wheatley stable enough so that he wouldn't try to kill himself at every turn.

Wheatley held a fork in his mouth, enjoying the flavor. The cake was dark and rich, chocolate and strawberry. Virgil had worked quite a while on it. He had some left that he was ordered to give Wheatley once a day.

It was nice to see Wheatley smile. He had a very sweet smile, Virgil noted. Despite the sharp teeth, you could just tell that Wheatley wouldn't hurt anyone.

He may have hurt people in the past, but who he was now... He didn't deserve this.

Wheatley swallowed a bite of cake before sighing. He closed his optic and smiled contentedly. He yawned.

He sunk to the floor and promptly fell asleep. Virgil smiled brightly. He pulled the blanket over the android, and gently tugged the pillow out of Wheatley's grasp, and placed it under his head.

"Hang in there, buddy."

He took the old pink blanket and folded it. He thought about taking it but decided against it. Wheatley would probably rather keep it.


	20. Soon to soothe

GLaDOS watched. Her mechanical yellow optic focused on the sleeping android. She hated him. She hated him! That little moron had destroyed everything she had built. Had betrayed her now BEST collaborator.

But for the sake of making him last a little longer as a dummy, he'd need peaceful and relaxing breaks. She hated that.

He didn't deserve any peace. He didn't deserve safety. That moron didn't deserve any peace of mind.

She turned around and slammed the wall of the chamber with her fist. She was so tired of that little idiot! Her optic narrowed as a mechanical growl erupted from her vocal modulator. The panels of her chamber angled upwards, revealing red lights.

The machine was angry. She breathed out, despite not needing to. She calmed herself. The panels returned to their normal state, the red sheen retracting into a calmer blue.

Chell would soon come. GLaDOS had absolute faith that she would see the moron for what he did. Chell wasn't an idiot. Even if Caroline had hinted at Wheatley's mental state, that stupid virus wouldn't win. Chell was far too smart for that.

The day was drawing near, it's place on the calender a looming shadow. Chell felt nervousness, fear, and stupidly, excitement.

At the moment she was having lunch in the hospital courtyard. She idly doodled a picture of him on her notepad, drawing from the back of her memory. Wheatley...

He had hurt her. He had really hurt her. she had scars from the bombs, unremovable glass in her arm, bullets still in her thigh. She had nightmares about him. She was afraid of kind people because of him. She was alone because of him.

She drew an x next to the doodle, a tear sliding from her eye. She sighed, shoulders falling. 3 days. She had three days.

She breathed out, closing her eyes. This would be best. To finally put her pain in the past.

But what had Caroline meant about him needing her help? That was stupid. She wasn't going to betray Caroline's Alter-Ego if it meant helping that freak.

Wheatley was a stupid bastard. A stupid evil monster.

"Nurse Kamēaloha- Dr. Naoki needs you in the biolab." A voice said.

Chell snapped out of her ruminations and turned around to meet the student nurse coming to retrieve her. Chell smiled warmly, standing up from her place and calmly speedwalking to the Biolab, leaving the poor student in the dust.

Soon she'd face her past, and soon she'd forget her prior pains.


	21. Empty Chambers

It was the day. Chell locked the door to her house, sighing. She had a bag slung across her shoulder, and a darkness in her eyes.

She wore a army green button up shirt and cargo pants, hair in a messy bun.

Her anxiety was through the roof.

She didn't go near her horse, deciding to instead walk to Aperture. Anything to stall. Still she was afraid of what would happen.

She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to have to stand there in front of the thing that had betrayed her.

She turned away from the forest and walked into the golden fields.

The wheat lapped against her sides, bowing before the wind.

The crunch of the soil beneath her boots sounded off rhythmically as she walked. The early morning air smelled of dew and honeysuckle, a gentle breeze pulled at her hair.

She walked for about 2 hours before she made it to that shack. The door opened as she approached.

Chell stopped in front of the decrepit shack, furrowing her brows.

A gust of wind kicked up some dust around the shack, as Chell stood unmoving.

Was this really worth it? Chell mentally slapped herself, no she needed to do this. This would be her closure.

Steadying her breath, she took her first steps back into that wretched facility. She entered the lift, nervously clenching and unclenching her hands.

It's descent was filled with uncertainty as Chell felt regret for entering. She couldn't run now. She couldn't escape.

She didn't have her portal gun. She had nothing but a knife and a blow gun to protect herself.

GLaDOS came into view, Chell met her optic and nodded.

GLaDOS swiveled in her socket to meet her, arms folded.

The lift reached the floor, the doors opening with a mechanical hiss. Chell stepped out.

"You've made some changes." Chell stated.

GLaDOS chuckled. "I could say the same, it's been a while. "

An awkward silence followed as they both knew what must be done.

"How is he?" Chell asked. "I mean- Has he changed? Or does he still want to kill me?"

An emotion snuck into GLaDOS's processor. Guilt.

"He's... He hasn't expressed any desire to harm you. He's barely coherent though..." the massive robot looked away.

"He's not able to talk?"

"He can, it's just... He isn't the same as you remember, Chell." Her voice became almost sad. But she quickly returned to her monotone drone. "I wouldn't trust that monster though, he's rather... unpredictable."

Chell nodded.

"I'm- I'm ready to see him."

A closed glass cell rose into the room. Inside, was a portly jump-suited android, who was chained up. His arms were bound behind his back, and a chain was fastened around his neck. Chell could see the terrified look on his face, and the tears threatening to spill over.

His uni-lense glasses were starting to fog up, as she watched the shuddering robot push itself up against the far wall of the cell.

"Is that...?"

"Stand up, moron." GLaDOS ordered.

Chell watched as the fearful robot rushed to his feet. Despite forcing himself not to move, Chell could see how his lip quivered. He looked ready to faint.

Chell walked up to the glass. His optic seemed to be permanently wide, the little iris constantly darting around. Chell put her hand on the glass.

"Wheatley...?"

The pinprick sized iris widened as he finally seemed to come back to reality. He looked at her.

Chell saw the recognition on his face.

His face melded into a grimace as tears fled down. His optic traced her form, sorry to every bit of her. To her powerful legs that had carried her through each test, to her incredible mind that was clever and sharp, to those jade eyes that held heralds within their forested chambers.

He fell to his knees, whimpering like a child. What had he done? Thank goodness she was alright. He'd betrayed her. She was beautiful.

Chell could hear his shuddering breath, despite the glass.

Why was he crying?

The way he looked at her- it was heart wrenching. He looked so pitiful like that, but wasn't that his game?

Wheatley made you think he wasn't a threat and then betrayed you. He fooled you with weakness, a bubbly personality, and rambling.

These were crocodile tears.

Chell backed away from the glass. Wheatley walked forward as she backed away, the chain stopping him short of coming to the glass.

He looked back at it, yanked it once, and fell again to his knees and sobbed.

She'd been his only friend. She had never told him to shut up when he rambled on and on stupidly. She had smiled whenever she saw him. He remembered the way her face brightened- how little it had meant to him then- It sickened him.

He looked up at her and said in a soft, yet sad voice, "Lady- I'm so sorry."

Chell shook her head. She scoffed. "I know you wouldn't be able to figure this out, but I don't fall for the same trick twice." She hissed.

He shook his head. "No- I mean it- I didn't even bother learning your name- I was bossy and evil- a bloody monster- I- I-" he stuttered helplessly.

"That is an understatement." She snarled, stepping forward. "You pretended to be my friend! You made me care about you! And when you were done- you treated me like an old toy- trying to throw me away!" Old scars began to burn, pain seething from their memory. He'd taken so much from her, all for what?

"I wasn't pretending- I did all that other stuff yes- but I wasn't pretending lady, you've got to believe me-"

"Again? I did believe you, and you betrayed me. You took my trust and ruined it. You deserved what you got." The hatred in her voice made Wheatley shrink in on himself a little.

She was right.

He lied down, trying to be small, trying to hide. He should have known better.

He didn't want to be made to stand there and feel the pain he'd pushed back. He was so tired of hurting.

"Alright, Chell, that's enough. His stress levels are going up again." GLaDOS said, pointing to a monitor with Wheatley's vitals on it. "I know from experience that he faints with too much stress. The coward."

The fact that GLaDOS talked about Wheatley as though he wasn't there showed the true lack of care Wheatley received.

But that didn't occur to Chell, who just saw the monster who had haunted her nightmares and brightened her dreams. The one who had left the scars she had.

"Let him faint! He should know what he put me through! The hell I endured because of that psycho!" Chell pointed at him accusingly.

He didn't lift his head, but his stress levels went higher on the screen beside GLaDOS.

"Listen, I don't particularly want to deal with his panic attacks right now. Do this for me, not for that little imbecile."

A burst of anger and heartbreak. "I'm NOT an imbecile! I'm NOT a moron! I'm NOT EVIL!" He yelled, his voice filling the large room.

Both Chell and GLaDOS looked at the moron in surprise.

"You have some fight left in you. Pity."

GLaDOS sent a massive shock through the collar on his neck. He screamed in agony, his tone mixed with his crying. The electricity nearly fried him, causing his software to glitch.

He fell over once more, optic flashing with static and disturbances. He twitched a few times.

If it were anyone else, Chell might've felt pity.

A small tendril of black smoke snaked up from his chassis. GLaDOS made a sound of disgust.

Wheatley stayed down, be submissive. Listen moron, shouldn't have spoken. Idiot. Monster. Bastard.

He shook a little, he was always afraid.

It looked like it hurt. But Could he even hurt? Could he even suffer?

He was a machine. He wasn't like GLaDOS or her right? Just a machine, he didn't have rights, or feelings. He was a piece of property. Chell wouldn't allow herself to see what was in front of her.

Darkness began eating away at the corners of Wheatley's vision.

GLaDOS noticed his stress levels were very high. She sighed, sending Virgil instructions to retrieve Wheatley's toy bunny.

Virgil was fast, and momentarily arrived, entering from a hallway that formed as he entered. He walked out and bowed to GLaDOS. He noticed Chell and his optic widened in surprise.

"Bring the idiot his only friend." GLaDOS said, raising her voice slightly so Wheatley could hear.

Virgil walked over to the glass cell, optic trained on Chell the whole time. As one wall fell, he entered and freed his hands. He gave Wheatley the bunny, and gave him a comforting pat.

Wheatley held it close, stroking its ears. He rocked back and forth, trying to soothe his now erratic nerves.

"Bloody hell..." he whispered.

Chell turned away disgusted. "I've seen enough." She hissed.

Wheatley's cell began receding.

The android jumped, realizing he was being taken away. He forgot the rabbit immediately banging on the wall.

"No! Please- Please- I'll be better!" The cell continued receding, with a hateful Chell staring him down. "Please...! Please... I don't want to die here..." he slid back to the ground. He put his palms to his optic, and bit his lip to keep from crying.

Chell continued hatefully staring him down, until he finally was consumed by the darkness. Chell sighed.

"Thank you." Chell said, turning away. "I'm ready to go."

GLaDOS nodded. She brought the lift down.

Chell began walking towards it, when GLaDOS's massive hand cut her off.

GLaDOS didn't say anything, but her head turned at a awkward angle.

The lights dimmed.

"GLaD?"

GLaDOS twitched a few times before she relaxed. Her yellow optic cooled, until the color seemed to settle into a brownish yellow.

"I didn't ask for you to forgive him. I asked for you to help him." The motherly voice of Caroline spoke.

Chell tensed up. She sighed, folding her arms. "Why should I help the creep?"

"Chell, you don't know what he's gone through." She shook her head. "I- I've always been stubborn. I won't listen to you- but he's- he has seen far more pain than even you."

Chell shook her head. "Bull."

"When you and I were enemies, tell me what pain did I inflict? How hard was it to survive?"

Chell looked away.

"Chell, what do you think the greatest collection of knowledge, who can access every torture method in existence with just a command, would do to somebody who betrayed them?"

Chell became silent. "He's manipulating, rude, and stupid."

Caroline shook her head. She gently lifted her adoptive daughter in her palm.

She pulled a screen down. A feed showed up. It was the moron. The date was a few days prior.

"I don't want to see it." Chell said, turning away.

Caroline took two fingers and forced her to turn around.

"Watch."

It showed him tossing and turning, him waking and crying for anyone to help him. His terrified sobs soon delved into him sobbing GLaDOS's name.

Chell watched what proceeded. His suicide attempt.

"He's a coward!" She snarled.

"Or are YOU!?" Caroline yelled. "That isn't the worst, that he's endured!"

"Maybe he's suffered but even when I saw him he was trying to manipulate me!"

"Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't want want to be alone anymore?" More screens came down, around them. One played Wheatley, having his limbs broken one by one, another played him snapping his arm during a test. Virgil beating him, Rick breaking a finger, a scar there, a wound here. Every screen played a moment of Wheatley's agony.

"Enough!" Chell yelled. The screens faded to black. "I've seen enough." Chell sighed, clenching her fist.

"One more chance." She looked away, refusing to meet Caroline's optic.

Caroline sighed. "Go to him, I'll fix my memory- I won't ever know."

Caroline set Chell down.


	22. Entrance

A hallway opened. Phil and Virgil walked in. Chell recognized Phil immediately. "You're the fact core-"

He nodded. "Fact, my designation is Phillip." He extended his hand. Chell shook it.

"Phillip, go retrieve some cake for our subject, and you- Virgil, lead her to his cell."

Both androids saluted. Virgil sighed, motioning for Chell to follow, as Phil entered a separate hallway.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of formally meeting yet. I'm Virgil." He extended his hand, smiling. Chell noticed the forced expression, seeing worry and exhaustion.

"Chell." She shook his hand, Chell was surprised at the warm temperature of his artificial flesh.

"Be prepared, he's crying in there." Virgil said, very quietly. As though he was trying to make sure nobody heard.

Chell nodded.

"...And please don't feed into his self loathing. We are getting tired of the... attempts." He said, walking ahead with an elegant air. He seemed like a commander.

A suicidal Wheatley sounded wrong, unnatural even. There had to be a goal to his game though. Perhaps making people pity him so he could escape.

Chell walked silently, giving simple replies to any idle conversation.

They entered an elevator. "We had to move him to a safer cell." He said, as the elevator door slid open.


	23. infinitesimal imbecile

Wheatley cried. He found that he cried all too often, or perhaps was it that life gave him a reason to too often? He couldn't tell anymore.

His mind was overloaded with anger, sadness, self-loathing, and a sort of resignation to his fate.

He didn't like this new cell. Even though it was padded and soft, he didn't like that he always had to be chained up. He wasn't an animal, was he?

He was in handcuffs again, his usual collar on. The dull look in his misty optic was filled with the sorrow he had within his robotic heart.

He'd failed. The thing he'd dreamed of doing since he'd first been stuck in space... The thing that always was on his mind...and it wasn't enough.

"Of fucking c-course she didn't forgive me..." he hiccuped. "Why would I think that she would just up and forgive me?"

He let his head drop, dull optic closing as he sat.

"Was she supposed to go 'oh hello Wheatley! Sure I completely forgive you for trying to MURDER me! Let's be best friends!" A tear escaped his optic.

He laughed dryly.

"What more did I deserve?" He asked the nothingness.

What more DID he deserve? The sole reason he was there was because he had been a monster. Because had betrayed Chell for nothing.

He was worthless.

He sniffled. "Why am I so damn stupid?"

No one had ever desired his company. Nobody had ever wondered what Wheatley felt, or how his day was, or if perhaps he was aware of his shortcomings and just wanted to shut up.

He heard the sound of footsteps, but remained inert. He wanted to fall asleep and avoid it all.

He was a problem to everyone he encountered. Every scientist. Engineer. Every single person hated him. That is, until the lady. But he'd ruined that hadn't he? The lady didn't forgive him, in fact, she HATED him, just as everyone else had.

"She'll never forgive me. She's never coming back." He whispered, closing his optic. "Look what else you've ruined, huh moron?"

He didn't notice the woman standing just outside the room. She looked in, frowning.

Nobody deserved to cry alone in the dark, but, was it wise to comfort her enemy? Virgil opened the door for her. The light shining through the door illuminated Wheatley's outline, accenting each broken shudder.

Virgil gave her a control for the lock, and then wordlessly left.

Wheatley didn't move.

Chell felt like she should say something. She sighed when she couldn't think of anything, and walked forward. She sat just outside of his reach, still afraid of what the android could do.

She leaned forward just enough to touch his shoulder.

He reacted instantly, cowering. He shielded himself with his arms, shaking.

Chell sat back, and continued frowning.

"I won't hurt you." She said.

Wheatley looked up at her and shook his head. "You should though." He sniffled. "I deserve it, don't I? I'm worthless..."

Chell felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as her adrenaline kicked up. She didn't trust him.

Wheatley was a people-pleaser. He would play into what you wanted, until he got what he wanted from you. Right now? He wanted her pity.

Without drawing attention to herself, she scooted a little further away from him.

"Why're you here, lady?" The blue of his optic momentarily blinded Chell. When her vision settled, she saw the teary expression he held.

"What?"

"Why did you waste your time with me? I don't deserve anything from you." His breath shuddered. He swallowed.

"I don't know." Chell replied, not having a better answer.

What he had said was true. He absolutely didn't deserve her time. He didn't deserve pity.

Wheatley's breath hitched as he tried to keep himself from sobbing. Weakling. Stupid. Useless.

He regained control of himself and sighed, tears flooding down his face.

"Lady- I don't know what to do. I don't think I can fix this."

Chell scoffed.

Never before had Wheatley felt so powerless. Nobody was going to save him. There was no hope. Chell would never forgive him.

He stood, walking to the farthest corner and sitting as close to the wall as he could. He faced it, optic dulling slightly. He pushed his head against the padded walls, silently suffering.

Chell watched him, eyebrows furrowing.

"I understand." He said, unmoving.

Chell remained silent.

"You are right... You and Her have always been right and I've always ALWAYS been wrong. I'm a useless, outdated, miserable, worthless scrap pile of a machine." He shook his head.

"That's why I'm here lady." He turned his head, giving her a sideways look. "That's why nobody 'll ever be nice to me- it's because I'm stupid and evil-" he choked on his words. He sat silently for a moment. "My punishment is far worse than I ever imagined, because I'm not allowed to die." He turned back around.

"I'm sorry. Genuinely. Despite not deserving to see you- I am so grateful you came. Please have good life up there and forget about me, I'll be gone soon anyway."

Again. That self loathing- and the direct way he was saying he didn't want to live. Robots were all built with code that prevented them from feeling depressed so that they wouldn't commit suicide. They were hard to replace.

"They really broke you didn't they?"

Wheatley simply wiped away a tear, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I was made broken."


	24. Trapped Feelings

Chell sat for a while. Wheatley didn't speak another word, and the silence was so unnatural. Especially from him.

He just sat, facing the wall. He occasionally fell into quiet crying, his trembling breaths the only sound he made.

Chell was on the opposite wall, nodding off. She was far enough so that Wheatley couldn't touch her. What did Caroline want her to do?

Chell heard the door unlock. The door opened slowly as Phil walked in. "Fact: It was discovered that the moron calms down when eating." He held a cake on a platter.

He walked over to Wheatley, kneeling. He released his arms, and handed him a fork.

Wheatley stared at the plate for a while, before starting to eat.

Phil smiled at Chell. "Here."

He tossed a key to her.

"That is his binding keys. When he's done you can lock him back up."

"You're not leaving me alone with him? He could attack me-"

Wheatley choked on the bite of cake in his mouth. He covered his mouth, coughing.

Phil simply turned around and left.

Chell's anxiety began to rise. Wheatley was free. He had no binds and that meant that at any moment the freak could attack.

He still sat there eating his cake. Silent.

Chell eyed him, just as quiet as he was. His optic never lifted from the plate, the half-lidded gaze full of a ravenousness that scared Chell.

She watched him eat a fourth, then a half...

"That's not good for you." Chell stated.

She could see an odd blue glow permeate the orange fabric around his stomach.

Wheatley became defensive. "How would you know?"

"I'm a nurse."

Wheatley silenced again, returning to his meal.

"Don't you think you should stop?" Chell was genuinely getting concerned. He looked kind of sick.

He didn't answer but gave a sour look. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Lady, I don't get a lot of pleasures in my life, ok? I'd rather enjoy SOMETHING in this life than nothing." Wheatley avoided her eye contact, slipping the fork back into his mouth.

Part of him wanted to cry. She couldn't take this from him. He'd only just started- She couldn't take the one damn thing in this wretched existence that made him feel safe. The one damn thing he liked.

He was emotional. He was sad. He was sorry.

He kept eating. This was supposed to make him feel better. This always made him feel good- why did everyone have to ruin it for him?

Why did she even have to be here?

Wheatley swallowed. "Why are you even still here, lady? What are you waiting for? I don't do much here you know, I eat, I sleep, I test. That's it." He pointed his fork at her.

Chell didn't know what to tell him. Frankly? She was only there because Caroline had forced her to make up with him.

Chell sighed.

"I guess I expected more."

"What do you mean?"

Chell stood. "I don't know, a better apology? You trying to kill me? That's expected."

Wheatley scoffed. "Real life isn't like that, lady. Real life is mean. Real life is rough. Real life means I'm stuck here while all the people who ever hurt me are either dead, or laughing at my pain." Wheatley finished the last bit of cake and rose. "Real life means I'm going to test here- because geuss what? No matter how much they destroy of me, it can all be replaced. I am a test dummy! That is all I'll ever be! I'm a monster, and a ugly unhinged horror that deserves its place in the pits of bloody Android hell!" His voice became louder and more forced.

Chell didn't allow her fear to be visible, but still felt it nipping at her heart.

"And you! You are a bloody magnificent creature that graced me with your presence and geuss the fuck what? I blew it!"

He choked back on his tears. He put his hand to his mouth and immediately sat back down, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have yelled- please don't tell her- she'll-" he became panicked. "She'll Be angry-" he gulped, and tried to calm himself down.

He put his palm to his face and swallowed heavily. He closed his optic, wrapping his arms around himself.

What was he doing? He was making himself look like even more of an idiot.

He looked up and saw Chell's bewildered expression. He did that. It was his fault- why did he have to ruin perfectly nice things?

He couldn't run, he couldn't hide. He just wanted to be far away from everything, because being close was a hell of its own.

Yes he'd longed to see her and no he didn't want her to leave him- but- it was all too much. It was hard to think, he was so stressed and anxious and he couldn't take it!

He fainted.


	25. Into Noir

Chell stared at the android, who now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Didn't I warn you?"

Chell couldn't tell if it was Caroline or GLaDOS talking.

"When he gets too stressed he faints."

Chell looked up. "sorry."

"Don't be- just-" the human like speech... "please help him. He can't take much more of this." It was Caroline.

"How am I supposed to help him?!" Chell spread her arms. "Did you honestly think I could just waltz in here and forgive him?"

"No, I didn't, and no I DON'T. But Chell look at him, do you really think he's capable of hurting you? Really?"

"You don't know what he could do!"

Caroline was quiet. "...I see. It looks like I'll have to take drastic measures then."

"...what?"

The room began to shake. Chell lost her footing.

Blackness opened up beneath them, as Wheatley's body and she both fell into black.

Chell instantly regretted coming back to this hellhole of a facility.

Chell didn't know how deep this hole was- she didn't have long fall boots.

She looked over to her falling companion, who was still out. She looked to his legs and noticed his feet. Connected, were what looked to be built-in long fall boots.

She managed to get close to him.

"Wheatley wake up! Wake up!" She shook him. "Come on!"

Wheatley's optic came online, as he woozily blinked.

"Wheatley! We're falling!" Chell screamed over the rushing air.

Wheatley looked around and realized that she was telling the truth. He screamed in terror.

"Please tell me those are long fall boots-"

Wheatley looked at his legs.

"Yes they are- but I don't have any for you!" He began hyperventilating. "What do we do- what do we-"

"Calm down! Just grab me!"

The two plummeted for what seemed like forever before a funnel caught them. Wheatley promptly let go of Chell, not even needing to be asked.

"I wasn't going to let you die." Caroline said.

"What the fuck?" Chell said, brimming with anger.

"Welcome to old Aperture!" Caroline said.

Wheatley was silent, but his face morphed into one of fear.

"It's alright, Wheatley, it's me." Caroline said, lightening her voice.

Wheatley relaxed a little.

"Now, you two have some issues you need to make up. I personally believe that you two are destined to be friends."

Wheatley thought it was odd to hear GLaDOS's voice say 'destined.' GLaDOS didn't believe in destiny. She didn't believe in luck. She believed in science and science alone.

"So I'll be leaving you two here! Keep in mind there is only ONE elevator and you two must work together to get it working."

Chell and Wheatley looked at each other.

"You're kidding!" Wheatley put his head in his hands.

"I don't kid, now, there is plenty of food down here, thanks to our Eternal Sustenance projects."

Chell began to freak out. "I have work in two days!"

"I'll call in and tell them you're busy."

"DO NOT!"

The sound of a number being dialed played through the broadcast.

"Hello?" The receptionist said.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Chell Kameāloha's mother, she's very sick, she won't be able to return to work for a little bit."

"Oh! Of course, thank you for the early notification I'll change her schedule. Thank you!"

"Goodbye."

Then the sound of the phone clicking.

Chell was having a rough day.

The rotating blue funnel deposited them at a ledge. In big 50's style lettering Chell read, "Welcome to Our Future!"

Chell turned to Wheatley who had landed flat on his back.Wheatley wheezed as he stood.

"Have fun you two." Caroline said, with a smile in her voice.

Wheatley looked at Chell and frowned. "I'm so sorry about this-" he gulped. "I ruin everything don't I?"

Why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything. Chell shook her head and began walking away.

Wheatley scrambled to stay behind her.


	26. Deja Vu

Chell had no portal gun. No food. No contact with the outside world. And now, of all the people in the world, she was left with her worst enemy to face Aperture's early atrocities.

Though she had to admit, Wheatley's newfound silence was beginning to grow on her. She liked the fact that she could finally think without worrying about what that moron was babbling about now.

Wheatley didn't like the silence, but he wasn't going to bother her with that rubbish. He was annoying. Everybody always told him so. He was a bother and it was so much easier if he just shut his trap.

He sulked, as they entered a decrepit looking hall, corners of the tiles hanging off the ceilings.

He hadn't been here before. He didn't like the dusty smell of the rotting ceiling. He coughed, trying to clear his systems.

They entered what looked like an office floor, except, unlike your average office it was massive. Cubicles as far as the eye can see.

Chell boldly walked in, with a startled Wheatley in tow.

He hit his head on the door, and yelped.

Chell growled, turning around. Her hands were planted on her hips.

"I want this over as fast as possible, and if I'm gonna get that I need YOU to stop being stupid!"

Wheatley's optic dulled and he nodded, then apologized.

Despite being almost 8 feet tall, Wheatley felt like he was 8 inches. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to fix it- he knew he couldn't fix it.

He couldn't fix anything- He was powerless to it all.

Chell sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You put me through hell, you know."

Wheatley, who'd been through hell and was still going through it, felt like crying again. How much had he cried? How often had he sit alone, suffering?

"I know." He bowed his head. "I could never forget." He shuddered at the memories that flashed in his head.

Chell sighed turning back around. "Come on."

They walked, and walked, and walked.

Chell decided she was wrong about the silence. It was cold. Foreboding even. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still there.

He was, but his legs were dragging, and his optic was half-lidded. He had one hand resting on midsection. He was panting slightly. He looked ready to drop at any second.

Chell remembered he'd eaten an entire cake before they'd fallen. She was kind of surprised that he'd been able to hold it down.

Despite hating him, she decided that maybe they should rest.

Chell stopped.

"We need to rest." Chell stated, not looking at him.

Wheatley made a little hum of acknowledge.

Chell looked around at the cubicles. She entered one and found office supplies and a refrigerator. She looked in the adjacent cells and still the same.

She sighed. "Okay, we should look for something we can use as a bed."

Another hum.

It slightly bothered her that he wasn't talking. Wheatley had never been this silent before. Never.

It just wasn't natural for him.

Chell walked around the cubicles, and Wheatley followed, like a ghost.

It wasn't until three hours later that they discovered a wall with relaxation chambers built in.

Chell had claimed the bed, leaving Wheatley to sleep on the mini- couch.

Wheatley simply laid down on the floor, at the foot of the bed.

"There's a couch, Wheatley."

"What's a couch?"

Chell sighed.

"That." She pointed at it.

He put the tips of his fingers together nervously. "I'm- I'm not allowed on those."

"What do you mean 'you're not allowed?"

Wheatley gulped. "She said that I'm not a person so I don't get extra stuff... That is considered extra."

"And what defines 'extra' Wheatley?"

"Anything I can survive without." He explained, his voice sounding rather calm. Like this was normal, common knowledge.

"So you don't mind the floor?"

"It's all I've ever known."

Chell turned over in the bed, eyeing the wall. She sighed.

"She's not here you know." Chell said. "She wouldn't know."

Wheatley hastily sat up and shook his head. "But that's bad- and when I'm bad I-" He covered his own mouth, silencing himself.

He wasn't supposed to talk about that- he was being disrespectful. Moron- worthless.

"I won't tell." Chell offered.

Wheatley adamantly shook his head, lying back down.

Giving up, Chell let her eyes slide shut, as the darkness took her in its breast.


	27. Misunderstanding

When Chell next awoke she heard whimpering.

The dark room had a sliver of golden light from the office outside. Chell sat up and looked at Wheatley. The light shined across the android's face.

He was crying in his sleep, shaking and kicking a little.

Sighing, she simply shook her head.

She took the blanket off her bed, and draped it over him.

It didn't do much. Chell gently patted his arm. "Wake up."

He moaned and cried, hiccuping. Chell furrowed her brows. "Come on... wake up.."

On her third try she roused him. His optic was wide, iris a little dot. He shook erratically as tears escaped his optic.

Part of her really did want to comfort him. But she didn't. Instead she sighed , told him to quiet down, and went back to sleep.

His dream. Wheatley hadn't been able to make sense of this dream. It didn't make sense at all.

Despite most of it being very fuzzy he remembered several parts that just stuck with him.

The first being so strange... he remembered a smell... Maple leaves, bright orange and yellow hues dancing in his vision. Crunchy leaves.He had tiny blue gloves on his hands, and little booties on his feet.

He stared out the window of his car excitedly, the hills looking like orange, gold, and red expanses. He'd never seen a thing so incredible.

His parents fought in the seat, each eyeing him with dark intent.

He was a bad kid. He'd failed all his classes in first grade. Daddy came home drunk because of him. Mommy was sad because of him.

But he didn't pay attention to that. He stared into the sky at the fuzzy horsetail clouds. He accidentally stared at the sun and rubbed his eyes.

The car suddenly stopped and Wheatley jerked forward hitting his mother's seat.

The car doors opened as his mother reached in the car and lifted him with one arm. She tossed him into the dirt, letting him hit his head on a tree root. He saw an explosion of stars in his vision.

Then, unceremoniously, the father went back and got a tiny backpack and a blue teddy.

The father ruffled his hair, got back into the car with the mother, and they left.

He stared up at the gates of the orphanage and cried.

Then it faded into a blur that he couldn't remember. Washing into memories that melded into a cacophony of what was or could have been.

Then, he was 18 and walking out of the orphanage, an adult. He'd didn't have a high school diploma, but was chipper and well meaning.

He stepped down the steps, and the landscape turned to the doors of a large facility.

He wore a suit and tie and held a thick binder in hand. He had just graduated college, a professor in psychology, specializing in evolutionary psychology.

He shook hands with a man, who's face he couldn't remember.

He worked a long time there, typing, typing. Everyone was typing. And so, he made jokes, pulled pranks, but was sad.

He was failing tasks left and right, his apprentice now aiding in his chaos-inducing pranks. The man wasn't happy.

The man would make him a perfect employee.

Wires snaked up his body and wrapped themselves around him. They pulled him down into black inky muck.

The black was pierced by the light of his optic, his tiny form cradled in cosmic light.

A giant hand held him. He looked up into the giants eyes and saw it was the lady. She smiled at him, and gently rubbed his casing with a single digit.

He liked it, the warm touch feeling safe, and calm...

Then he was lost again.

He saw himself in a black mirror. He screamed, seeing his his mutilated corpse, his head opened up like a flower.

Where was his brain? WHERE WAS HIS BRAIN?!

Then he felt a knife sink into his flesh. He turned and saw a scientist laughing at him. Then another stab. He was surrounded by scientists, and each time they laughed- he- he was stabbed with knives!

He still stood, and he still took it.

He was a monster. He deserved this.

Then, he was awoken by the lady.

Nothing about the dream had felt happy. The entire time he'd felt utter terror and he just couldn't figure out WHY. That human- He knew it was him. He just couldn't figure out why that human was him, but he just knew he was.

He had pushed himself into a corner. At this point it had become somewhat comforting.

He had himself wrapped in the comforter, like a little Babushka. He was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep. And so he waited. And waited.

He felt like the lady would never wake up. He had moved himself to face the wall. He stared at it, blankly.

Frustrated, he banged his head on the wall. He gripped the blanket again.

How were they going to escape? What was SHE going to do to him once she realized what happened? Was he going to be punished? He'd caused this right?

They were stuck down there because of him. All his fault.

"Wheatley? What are you... what are you doing?" Chell said, groggily.

Wheatley didn't turn to face her, continuing his blank stare at the wall.

Chell stared on, slightly worried.

Something wasn't right about Wheatley.

Wheatley's stomach broke the silence making a low grumbling. He embarrassedly placed a hand on it, blank expression finally shifting into something else.

Chell cleared her throat. "So I geuss that means we should find some food."

Wheatley turned to look at her and nodded.

Chell got up out of the bed. She motioned for Wheatley to get up and follow.

He stood, refusing to let the blanket go.

"You can't bring that."

Wheatley pouted. "But- but I-"

Right. Chell remembered Wheatley's bunny. That was his comfort object, and if she recalled correctly it had fallen into the abyss.

Chell looked around the room and spotted the pillows.

She took one and handed it to Wheatley.

"Will that do?"

He nodded, dropping the blanket and holding the pillow close.

He was emotional. Very emotional, especially for a robot. The fact he was able to eat, sleep, and emote was incredible.

Chell couldn't tell if this was another one of Wheatley's facades or not.

Trusting him again would be... difficult.

But from the way he acted... what had GLaDOS done to him? This wasn't the Wheatley she remembered.

They searched each cubicles refrigerator, finding food was actually very common, just as Caroline had said. Chell realized very quickly that Wheatley couldn't control his appetite.

He'd been snacking every few cubicles, he was starting to look a little sick.

Chell felt like chiding him for eating so much, but honestly didn't have the patience to do so. She simply pushed on, bold and determined as ever.

It seemed as though the office was endless, cubicle after cubicle. No exit sign.

Chell could hear Wheatley panting, but once again he didn't fill up the silence. He had always had so much to say, what had happened to that Wheatley?

Chell decided to start some conversation.

"So... how was space?"

"I don't want to talk about it.." he mumbled, holding onto his pillow a little tighter.

What do you talk to your enemy about anyway?

Chell sighed. "How's life?"

Wheatley looked like he wanted to say something, but turned his head away.

"I'm not supposed to talk." He gulped. "Test subjects don't speak back to their superiors..."

Chell shook her head.

"Let's take a break." She slowed down.

She ducked into a cubicle and pulled out the chair. She sat in it. Wheatley mimicked her, and got one as well.

He stood behind it for a moment.

"Aren't you gonna sit?" Chell asked.

"...you promise you won't tell her?"

"Yes Wheatley, I promise I won't tell."

The fact he was scared to even sit on a chair should have set up red flags.

But Chell hated him. She hated him for what he'd done. What he'd took from her.

But looking at him like this... what happened to her Wheatley?

The Wheatley who'd wanted to free her?

Or had he just wanted to free himself... ?

They sat on their chairs, each quietly watching the other. A certain kind of shared hopelessness encumbered their forms, leaving them both feeling drained.

Wheatley, drained of who he was, the happy and bubbly Brit.

Chell, drained of patience and her trust.

"Lady-" Wheatley finally spoke.

He didn't continue, but his expression held the words he couldn't say.

"I missed you." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" Chell cocked her head to the side.

Wheatley wanted to say more, but stopped again. "Never mind." He breathed.

Any time he gained a little bit of courage, he'd quickly backtrack and stop himself.

Was it because he was a coward or because he was afraid? Was there a difference between fear and cowardice?

Wheatley wished he could stop thinking. His own thoughts sometimes were enough to make him cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Chell again. He didn't want to feel weak anymore.

Coward. Coward!

"Are you okay?"

Wheatley looked up at her. He forced a brighter expression. "Yes."

Chell, once again narrowed her eyes at the android.

Wheatley avoided her eye contact, and hunched over. He reminded her of a sulking puppy.

She sighed.

"If we are going to escape we need to find that elevator."

Wheatley nodded, not raising his head.

"...and she said that we have to work together to make it work."

Wheatley nodded again, but still neglected her presence.

"Could you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Chell said finally, upset.

He did, but he never quite met her eyes.

"We can't just keep running around this place going in random directions. I don't know where I am, and frankly I'm not going to have that." She said, standing. "We have to have a plan or something- there has to be something to this."

Wheatley opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped himself. He prayed that the lady didn't notice.

Unfortunately, she did. "What?"

He gulped, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

"I want to hear it." Chell said, adopting a powerful tone.

Wheatley looked deathly afraid of her, his optic wide with that frenzied look she'd seen the first time she'd looked at him.

"I- I-" he gulped. "I don't want to go exploring- I want to rest." He gulped.

"Rest? Really?!"

Wheatley cowered under her.

"I told you it didn't matter-"

"Do you not understand that I don't want to be down here? Especially with you!?" Chell yelled furiously.

Wheatley nodded hastily, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry-" he whimpered.

Chell hadn't meant to make him cry.

"No- I- Ugh!" Chell threw her arms up. "Why are you so difficult!?"

He covered his face, starting to slide off his chair.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't apologize!" She said, frustrated.

Humans were so confusing. She scolded him and then she told him not to cry? What did she expect?

He hated being yelled at, it made him so anxious and sad and hurt- he couldn't take that. That was too much.

Wheatley stood, and disappeared into the cubicle beside him.

Chell decided it was probably best to leave him be.


	28. Kevlar Bones

After cooling off, Chell decided to check on Wheatley.

She found him fast asleep, next to the open door of the mini-fridge. It was open, and barren.

Several empty tins, plates, and the like littered the area.

Wheatley was cuddled up against his pillow, but Chell could see that one of his arms had snaked down to cradle his stomach.

He hiccuped in his sleep, rolling onto his back. He looked peaceful for once.

Chell sat down, quietly.

She really hadn't been able to look at him up close before.

He snored lightly, which baffled her because he seemed to be lacking a nose. She looked at his bare muscles, and noticed on the sides of his neck two holes tucked under ligaments. She looked on the other side and found the same.

He appeared to be breathing directly through his neck.

"...incredible..."

GLaDOS had really outdone herself.

Curiously, Chell pulled down the zipper on his jumpsuit, she didn't pull it down far, just enough to see his chest.

He had an eye on his chest just like Virgil and Phil, which probably mean that the android design was universal.

She zipped it back up, feeling like looking any further would be a breach of privacy.

"He's completely harmless, you know." Caroline's voice rang out through the inter-com.

Chell shook her head.

"Chell, face it, he's not a monster. People make mistakes, it's only human-"

"He is NOT human." Chell seethed.

"Ah, but he was."

Chell knew about the core program. The horrors of it...

"But he isn't anymore. He is a robot, they stripped him of his humanity, and now he is a husk, an emotionless empty husk that doesn't give a damn about caring for others or anyone other than himself!" Chell yelled, overcome with emotion. "He is a stupid evil bastard who can only destroy and ruin everything he touches!"

She looked over to Wheatley only to find his optic open, and a hurt expression on his face.

Wheatley scrambled to his feet. "Do you think I don't know that?!" He yelled at her, voice cracking.

He rubbed at his optic with his fist.

Part of him felt that she was right. The other part felt hurt. But what did it matter if he was hurting?

"I go to get away from you and you follow me in here! Maybe I'm not the stupid one!" He ran out.

"Wheatley- wait-" Chell pursued him. "-wait a second!"

Despite being rather chubby, he was very fast. He bolted down the hall, running away from her.

"Wait!" She called after him.

He looked behind him, startled. He began running faster.

He tripped over a toppled shelf, slamming onto the floor.

Chell winced when she heard his ankle snap.

Chell caught up to him.

Chell didn't trust herself to speak without saying something mean, so she kneeled down and looked at his ankle.

She lifted his leg out of the shelf, gently. He yelped.

"Don't move! I think it's broken-"

"No fucking kidding!" Wheatley scooted away from her. "Don't bother! Why the hell would it matter if MY ankle is broken?"

"Don't be stupid! We can't get anywhere if one of us has a broken bone!"

"Well who cares is the one who has it is me?! Why in the bloody hell would it matter if I'M hurt!?" Wheatley yelled, tears running from his optic.

"You can't walk, moron!"

Wheatley pulled his leg away from her. "I'm not a moron!" He hissed.

He forced himself to stand, wobbling at first.

Chell was surprised to see him begin walking away.

Chell looked at the awkward angle his foot was turned, cringing. What the hell was he doing?!

Chell got up and ran in front of him. "Are you insane!? You can't walk on a broken bone!"

Wheatley scoffed. "Funny. I've walked on worse." He tried to move around her.

Chell adamantly moved in front of him again.

"You're going to sit down, or I'm gonna make you regret it!" Chell said, folding her arms. She sharpened her gaze, embers glowing behind her jade eyes.

Wheatley's optic widened as he stumbled backwards, he knocked the wind out of himself, wheezing. He scrambled away from her.

Chell pitied the look of fear in his eyes.

"See what a big mouth earns you?" Caroline chided from above. "And you, Wheatley, you cannot run from your problems."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to deal with this- It's too much!" His breath slipped. "Don't you understand?!" He blubbered like a fool.

Caroline sighed. "His readings say he has substantial damage to his left ankle. He will not be able to walk for at least two days."

Chell turned to Wheatley with rage in her eyes.

He cowered.

"Don't you blame him for this, you terrorized him."

"Terrorized?! Are you serious!?" Chell snarled.

"Be patient with him, that is all I can say." Caroline sighed. "Goodbye."

With that, a click, and then silence.

Chell put her palm to her forehead, face curling into anger and frustration.

Chell looked to her companion, who sat with a sad expression on his features. She leaned down and gave him her hand.

He looked terrified.

"I'm not letting you walk on that ankle." Chell explained to him.

Wheatley shook his head. He looked around hastily, and noticed he chair inside the adjacent cubicle. He crawled to it and pushed himself onto the chair.

He looked to Chell expectantly.

She was slightly surprised by his resourcefulness. The old Wheatley hadn't been the brightest guy. Hell, he was like a wet match in a dark cave. "...Good idea."

Wheatley seemed confused by her answer but pushed himself past her, in the direction of the cubicle he'd left his pillow in.

"Wait up, I-" she sighed. "I could push you? Don't you need to rest?"

Wheatley lowered his head thoughtfully, like he wasn't sure.

Chell walked behind him and began pushing him to the cubicle. Chell handed him his pillow.

He held it close, burying his face in it.

"...I- I shouldn't have said what I said." Chell said from behind him. "I'm sorry."

Wheatley began crying. She wasn't supposed to say that! He was! It was all! His! Fault!

Chell frowned. Caroline was right.

He had been her friend, and now- Looking at him- she couldn't bear to see him like this.

Maybe he really had changed?

She set a hand on his shoulder. He jumped away, nearly falling out of his chair.

Chell cringed. "Let's just get to the wall again- you need to rest."

Wheatley was silent, but nodded. Chell pitied the weary expression on his face, starting to get a grip that Wheatley wasn't pretending.


	29. Ambient Awareness

Chell managed to make it to another relaxation room. It seemed the entire wall was just for relaxation chambers. They were all like little apartments, Aperture truly was an underground city.

Chell pushed the chair into the room, and helped him into the bed.

Wheatley had never been in a bed before. The soft memory foam beneath him feeling comfy and safe... but...

He seemed a little apprehensive, afraid to lie down. His expression was worried, debating.

"She's not here." Chell consoled.

"She has eyes e v e r y w h e r e." He whispered.

Chell sighed , shaking her head. "Wheatley- I swear there is nothing to worry about. She won't get you, yes she sees us but she also sees me and how I'M allowing it. " She offered.

Wheatley lifted his optic and looked at her, a nervous expression on his features.

He gulped.

"Okay." His voice was quiet and airy, a wisty

quality that felt empty and tired.

He nestled himself under the blanket. Soft.. it was so soft.

Never before had he felt so- He couldn't figure out a word. He thought momentarily. Ah yes, tranquil.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow, for once having a sense of stability. This was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt! Or perhaps he was being over the top...

He preferred eating, and if given the choice he new he'd rather have food than a bed. Even an amazing bed like this one.

Wheatley sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He found his words eventually though.

"Thank you so much." He gratefully murmured.

"For what?"

"This- The bed- It's lovely."

Chell smiled at him wearily. The poor thing probably hadn't ever been in a bed before.

Wheatley yawned, optic shutter drooping.

"I'll let you rest, I'll be close by if you need me." She laid down on the couch.

Wheatley sunk down, his exhaustion catching up with him.

"Thank you, Lady." He said as he fell asleep.

"Chell. Call me Chell."

{Authors Note:} Sorry for the short chapter! Big things next one though!


	30. Cafe Cemetary

Chell relaxed once the android had fallen into a peaceful slumber. His breathing had evened out, a rare,serene expression calmly displayed. For once, he didn't look on edge.

She stood from her place on the couch and walked to the door way, placing a hand on the edge as she looked behind her. Wheatley turned over in his sleep, sighing.

He'd be fine.

She confidently speedwalked out, looking for landmarks. There wasn't much difference between cubicle 15 from cubicle 36900.

About an hour later her confidence began to wane, her once speedy trot reduced to a bored canter.

She was about to give up, but then she noticed along the wall, a small canopy. Green and white stripes ran along it. She made her way to the area and found a small, ancient cafe. Dust free, but not holding life or the energy they once may have had centuries ago.

It was unnatural how it felt like she had just walked into a graveyard.

She... She knew this place.

She'd been here that day...

Her memory flashed to her as a mere child. A 9 year old who had snuck into the facility in a crate of coal.

Caroline had come to inspect the quality as she always did. She observed the cargo and noticed the blackened form of a child.

Caroline called some engineers over to help her remove the child.

They had pulled Chell into a towel and immediately brought her to be sanitized.

She had then been promptly dressed in a xxxs testing uniform.

Caroline had taken her here to question her.

Caroline began asking her questions.

"Where are you from?"

"How did you get here?"

"What's your name, Cher?"

Chell had stared blankly at her. Caroline bought her a cookie. Chell had smiled and nodded. "mahalo nui loa iā ʻoe."

Recognition dawned on Caroline's face as she nodded. "No Hawaii maiʻoe?"

Chell nodded.

Chell shook her head, shaking the memory away.

She touched the table they had sat at. She recognized the heart carved into the table by an old pen.

Chell began exploring the café, walking into the back where the employees had once ruled.

Chell stared up in shock at the shelves and shelves of perfectly preserved sweets. Each was covered by a glass dome.

She saw a piece of red velvet cake. A label ran across the glass, confirming her. She took the platter, curiously looking at it. It looked safe. She tried the icing.

It was fine, in fact it tasted fresh baked.

"Incredible isn't it?" Caroline said proudly. "They literally last forever unless introduced to specific acidic conditions, especially the ones present in the human stomach!"

Chell sighed, not answering.

She grabbed a large cake, cherry vanilla cake with almond flavored icing, the label read.

"Do you need an entire cake?"

Chell refused to reply.

She instead, silently walked out, knocking things over as she went so she could find her way back.


	31. Buttercups and Cherry Cake

He held a watering can, letting its spray adorn the petals of his buttercups.

The android was carefully tending to his garden.

He mostly grew buttercups, they were his favorite. How did he know that?

He'd never seen them before- yet somehow he felt like he knew them. The familiar petals of sunshine bowed before a sweet smelling breeze.

He felt wonderful, safe, unafraid.

How queer it felt to not be afraid.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang of hunger. He placed a hand on his stomach, sighing.

He shook his head, and continued watering the plants.

It continued though, the ache causing him to hunch over and moan.

He awoke, sitting up. He held his stomach with both arms, whimpering.

He was starving.

He went to get out of bed, forgetting his ankle. He put pressure on the limb and immediately let out a sharp cry. He fell back into the bed, holding his leg.

He sighed. Maybe he should have just gone back to sleep.

He turned over. The opposing wall was quite boring he soon decided, so he looked at the ceiling. Just as uninteresting.

He groaned. "Why me?"

He just wanted to sleep but his stupid stomach was all ruffed up because he'd been an idiot and broken his ankle! If he hadn't run away like a coward, he could easily get himself food.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He was frustrated and tired and hungry.

He heard footsteps.

Chell walked in, balancing a platter on her hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

She shrugged, set it on the bed, and sat down on the couch, pulling out a book she'd found.

Wheatley stared at the cake and then back at Chell. She seemed interested in her book.

He stared at the cake for a while, ignoring his rampaging stomach.

Chell looked up at him. "It's for you."

"Oh." He took a few darting glances at the wall, nervously wringing his hands. "Th- Thank you." He gulped. "I'm really hungry."

Chell didn't react, continuing her book. He picked up the fork taped to the side of the plate. He removed the dome and set it on the night table.

Wheatley hesitantly took a bite. He smiled around the fork, closing his optic.

He'd never tried cake like THIS before. The flavors nearly overloaded his sensors.

He quickly became ravenous, eating as much as he could, quickly forgetting any timidness.

Chell glanced up from her book, eyeing Wheatley.

He looked crazed. Optic wide, his eye light was a pinprick.

" Y'alright?" She asked.

He paused, and nodded vigorously. "I feel amazing!" He continued eating with gusto.

Chell was a little surprised at how much he'd put away.

"Don't get sick." She said, looking back down.


	32. Stomach Ache

When Chell next looked up, Wheatley had finished the entire cake and was now passed out in a heavy food coma.

He lazily rubbed at his stomach in his sleep.

Chell set her book down.

His jumpsuit looked kind of tight. Perhaps using a cake as making amends wasn't her best plan.

But it was the only thing about him she was sure about. She barely knew anything about him- And he had become rather quiet... But She KNEW He loved eating, it seemed like the only choice.

Wheatley moaned in his sleep, hiccuping lightly.

She crept to the side of the bed.

She gently pulled the zipper down on his jumpsuit until she had freed his midsection.

It glowed a hazy lavender, pinks of the icing melding with the blue.

"There. Maybe that'll be more comfortable." She whispered.

Wheatley sighed, stretching out.

Chell pulled the blanket over him.

There was some good that could come of this. Wheatley would probably have plenty of time to sleep, and she would have plenty of time to survey the offices.

But again, what if Wheatley had another nightmare?

What if he awoke alone, crying GLaDOS's name, just as he had before...

If Wheatley really wasn't the monster she remembered, did he deserve to suffer through it alone?

Ultimately, her paranoia impeded her explorative nature. She sat back down on the couch, re-opened her book, and began reading.

She wasn't going to make him be alone again. She wasn't going to let him cry all alone anymore.


	33. Cathedral Tears

Hours passed, Wheatley sleeping soundly.

But sometimes it's easy to forget how quickly things can go wrong.

Wheatley's stomach had been making a few quiet noises, but they had grown in volume. His expression shifted into pain, as he lightly kicked at the sheets.

Chell dropped her book, gravitating to his side. She shook his shoulder.

He shot up in bed, hastily looking back and forth. His optic was brimming with tears.

"Wheatley- it's okay-"

He shook his head. "No, no not okay- Definitely not okay." He grimaced, doubling over.

Chell rubbed his back with one hand. He flinched away.

"Bad dream?" Chell asked.

He nodded slowly. "My stomach is killing me..."

"Maybe eating all that cake at once wasn't such a good idea?"

He nodded again, avoiding her eyes.

He leaned back against the headboard, heavily breathing. He rubbed fruitlessly at his achy middle.

"Stupid body..." He muttered.

"Might I ask you a question...Chell?" It was the first time he'd uttered name but it felt warm in his mouth, the name was deserving of her power. She wasn't like anyone else.

"Yea?"

"Does your body always hurt? Mine does and I wonder how you do it-" he tapped the tips of his digits together, nervously.

"Is it okay if I asked one in return?"

"Hm?"

"Do they test you?" Her voice softened to a whisper.

"Of course- that's my primary function." Wheatley said, wincing as he accidentally prodded a sensitive spot.

"For how long?" Chell sat down on the couch.

Wheatley didn't answer. "At first, I tested until I lost consciousness... months of it- never sleeping- head spinning-

He started to get upset. "And- and- I went mad with loneliness and everything hurt- it hurts-" He covered his face with both hands. His stomach churned though, and he quickly went back to tending to it.

He stared ahead, trying to hold back his tears, memories swirling in his head.

Chell sighed. "That may be why your body hurts."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Chell said, suddenly. "If I'd been a little more considerate you wouldn't have a broken ankle."

"Don't be. It was all true, wasn't it?" He shook his head. "It was my fault anyway."

"But-"

"Lady- Please just- don't bother." He shook his head. "Don't. Please."

Wheatley didn't want to face his problems. He wanted to hide away from them.

Wheatley chuckled, hollow and empty. "Y'know what I hate most about myself? The fact that whenever someone insults me I still become offended. Like I don't deserve to be reminded of what I am." He shook his head. "Like I deserve better. But we all know better right?"

Chell was silent.

"I just want to hide- I just want to be somewhere far away from everyone and everything- where I'll be safe-" he sniffled, getting emotional. "-Where I won't ruin anything-"

He shook his head. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, scooting to the edge. He stood, limping away.

"Wheatley- Where are you going?"

"W.C" he turned into the room, closing the door behind him.

Chell stared at the place he'd been in moments ago, with a sort of unease.

Part of her was still scared of him, whilst the other was scared FOR him. He was easily twice her size, yet somehow a gentle hearted person. Yes, he was a person. She had to remind herself of that.

The poor guy had been through hell. He really seemed to think he was awful and evil. But he was just a person. A person who needed help. They needed to get out of there.

She bit her lip and looked away, deep in thought. What were they going to do? Wheatley's nervous personality and her determined but distant one... What happened if GLaDOS regained control? What If She became angry? What if she tried to test them?

What if she tried to test Wheatley again?

Chell never had seen Wheatley test as the subject, but if he handled it the same way he handled everything else, he wasn't good at it.

She heard soft mumbling, and began to creep closer to the door. She pressed her ear to the door, silently listening.

"-And of course it's all my fault, I know but- I just wish none of it happened... that I'd never been built." Wheatley's solemn, hushed voice said. "All I've ever done is ruin everything. I can't fix anything- Every time I try- I just ruin it."

She heard his breaths become ragged. "Why couldn't I have been somebody else? ANYBODY else?"

She heard him choke on his own sobs. She pressed her hand to the door, as though she could comfort him through the door.

"The humans all were so sure there was a god, erecting amazing buildings, very high up! But I know there is no God, because- Because how could he let something as-" he broke off into sobs. "As pitiful as me even exist? "

Chell knocked on the door.

Wheatley's voice hushed.

"Are you okay?" Chell asked him through the door.

No answer.

"Wheatley?"

He wasn't talking. Which probably meant she had to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

She opened the door. Wheatley was in the claw foot tub, cuddling up against the wall of it. He looked kind of sick, Chell noted.

His stomach made an audible churn. He probably was sick.

He had removed his jumpsuit, and draped it over the sink.

Chell frowned. "What are you doing in there, bud?"

He didn't look at her. "I'm fine."

Chell sighed. "You don't seem fine."

"What does it matter?!" He became defensive. "Go away!"

"Why do you want to be alone?" Chell asked. "You should be resting so your ankle will heal."

"I'm fine."

Chell knew he was lying.

"Do you at least want a blanket?"

He shook his head, optic unfocused. He really looked sick.

Chell began looking him over. Wheatley's android body was impressive. She had never seen his workings up close.

Wheatley noticed her gaze. "What?"

She looked away. "You're very intricate."

"I don't- What does that mean?" He asked.

"Detailed. Your body. It's very detailed."

Wheatley looked at himself again, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He saw his sharp teeth and looked away.

"I'm a monster." He covered his face. He hated this body! Those teeth- His entire body was ugly. Why was she doing this? He knew she was lying, he knew exactly what he was.

Chell frowned.

"Please- leave me alone." His voice softened, barely above a whisper.

Determination flashed in her eyes. She turned about face and marched into the offices silently.


	34. Illiterate Idiot

He didn't actually want her to leave. After he sulked for a while he finally began to get paranoid.

GLaDOS was watching- She had to be! She was going to see him and punish him. It scared him so much he cried.

When was she coming back? She left because of him- He shouldn't have been so rude- He put his jumpsuit back on.

He had limped back to the bed, and was currently facing the ceiling. He stared up at it, deep in thought.

What was GLaDOS going to do to him? He'd been bad- He'd messed up so bad- How was he going to fix this?

He was weary, optic half lidded. He had no more tears left to cry, and now just felt... Empty. He knew this feeling too well.

He closed his optic sighing. His stomach felt a little better now, which was good, but he still felt afraid- As though something was going to jump out at him.

He didn't like being alone.

Nobody cared about that obviously, but he still felt like it was important. He didn't like being alone, and they always left him alone. Because of what he did.

It made him feel infinitely useless to think that within the literal centuries of his operation he hadn't succeeded in one single thing. He was such an incompetent moron he couldn't even help ONE human escape without ruining it!

He sat up, lifting the blanket. He rubbed the cloth between his thumb and forefinger, finding the sensation comforting.

Suddenly, he became aware of a slight buzzing in his ankle. He pulled off the blanket hastily.

His system alerted him that his ankle was completely regenerated.

He sighed in relief. He could at least walk now.

He experimentally stood, balancing on his good leg. He pressed the ankle to the floor, and other than a dull ache it felt much better.

He walked around the bed a few times to recalibrate his sensors,and then made a beeline to the door.

He stopped abruptly at the doorway. What if Chell came back and he wasn't there?

He was afraid of being alone, and he was afraid of leaving.

A familiar emptiness ate at him. That powerlessness that always encompassed his being, he was powerless to it all. He always needed to remind himself, how worthless he was.

GLaDOS had taught him that.

If he left, Chell could punish him in HER absence.

He shuddered, backing away.

He sat on the bed and looked around the room. Boredom, he'd faced it so many times but yet he still wavered in its presence.

There had to be SOMETHING to do. He scanned the room over and noticed Chell's book.

Curiously, he hopped off the bed and trotted to the coffee table. He lifted the book by the corner, eyeing it.

He'd never actually held a book. It's not like he could have, on account of his lack of hands, but now?

He opened it gingerly, afraid he'd damage it and anger Chell.

Now, it never occurred to Wheatley that maybe his processor had been updated when he'd been put into this body, but he was beginning to think that is what happened.

He couldn't read anymore.

When he was a core his system read entire pages at a glance, recognizing the entire page all at once. But now his system wasn't doing that.

A nagging in the back of his head told him that perhaps it wasn't because of an update, but because of his own stupidity.

How could he have forgotten how to read?

He set the book down, standing. He grabbed the blanket from off the bed and wrapped himself in it.

He knew he was stupid, but he didn't know he was THAT stupid. Yes, betraying the lady-Er- Chell was perhaps the literal worst idea he'd ever had but even then he could at least read.

He sat down in the corner and leaned his head against it.


	35. Paleo Pal

Chell was determined, and as everyone who met her soon learned, that meant she WAS going to do something.

She glanced into each cubicle, intently looking for something.

Her jade eyes surveyed each little box as she passed. No. No. Not that one.

She shook her head frustratedly. She thought about returning, but decided against it. She wasn't going to return empty handed.

She continued searching until at last, she found it.

A mint green triceratops plush, it had a little top hat.

A lucky find.

Chell, prize in hand, trotted off back in the direction of the relaxation chambers.

He wasn't asleep, but he certainly wasn't awake. His breaths were slow and empty, but both his optics were opened a crack.

The blue lightened the beige walls in front of him.

He heard Chell's footsteps, but couldn't force himself out of his sort of catatonia.

He didn't move until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He scrambled away, sheilding himself.

"Are you okay?"

Wheatley opened his optic. "Oh."

Chell extended a hand down to him, but he stood up on his own.

"My ankle is fixed." He said. "See?"

He stood on one leg, and then the other. "So we can get moving?"

It was obvious that he didn't actually want to get moving. She could see the exhausted expression on his face.

He looked terrible.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look..." she searched for a nice way to put it. "...you look like you've seen a ghost."

Wheatley shook his head. "I'm- I'm okay." He breathed.

"Uh- I got you something." Chell offered, showing the green triceratops plush. "Since you lost the other one."

"That's- That's so generous of you-" Wheatley stuttered.

Chell smiled, and extended it towards him.

He took it in his arms and held it close to his chest. He slid down the wall and held it tightly, a few tears sliding from his closed optic.

"Thank you, Lady."

Chell smiled at him, and then made her way to the couch. "We'll get moving tomorrow, okay?"

Wheatley nodded, yawning. He crawled into bed, clutching his new friend.

The night passed quickly.

Chell and Wheatley had begun their journey in bright spirits.

Wheatley still was eerily quiet, but at least Chell could see him smile whenever he squeezed the triceratops.

They had finally made it to the end of the massive office level. They were currently resting under a broken archway. Chell had found a sandwich and was eating it, while Wheatley had already raided enough refrigerators to have more than his fill.

He leaned against the base of the arch, hands folded over his stomach. His stuffed toy lay against his hip. His optics were shut, but Chell knew he wasn't sleeping.

"We should get moving." Chell said, finishing.

Wheatley opened his optic halfway. "Five more minutes?"

Chell opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped herself. She nodded.

Wheatley breathed a sigh and closed his optic again.

Five minutes later, and Chell immediately roused him. "Come on."

Wheatley didn't complain, but made a sour expression.

He dragged his feet as he walked behind her. He just wanted to sleep, and forget about this whole mess.

Sometimes he found himself pretending he was still in space. He'd rather that.

They came upon a familiar door. It was a door to a test chamber, and both Chell and Wheatley exchanged worried looks.

Chell bucked up, and boldly walked forward. Wheatley caught her by the arm.

Chell shot him a glare, and he quickly released her arm. "Please- Isn't there another way around?" His voice wavered. "I can't go in there."

"We have to." Chell said.

"I can't!" He insisted, taking a few steps backwards. "I can't go in there!" He was on the verge of tears.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Chell tried consoling the upset android.

"It's a bloody trap- Moment we walk in there she's gonna tear me limb from limb again!" He sank to his knees. "Then she's gonna put me back together and do it all again-" he gripped the sides of his face, forgetting the plushie in his arms.

Chell leaned down to him. "I won't let her, okay?"

Wheatley looked up at her, and the look in his optic made Chell's heart drop. Pure, unfiltered terror. She knew that look.

He'd been through testing just as she had.

Before her she saw not a robot anymore, but a broken man.

"You can do it. We'll take it slow."

"What does it matter if we go slow? Caroline can't hold HER off forever! Didn't you think of that?" Wheatley's stressed voice cracked. "When SHE regains control she's gonna delete her and punish me!"

"She won't." Caroline's voice came from the ceiling. A camera aimed at them. "I'm not going back into hiding."

Chell nodded. "See? We'll be fine."

His tiny iris focused on her and then back at the door. He pushed himself forward, but ultimately couldn't do it.

He skittered away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I can't- I can't-"

He ran in the other direction.

"Wheatley! You coward- come back!"

"Let him go. What is a few more days? He's afraid." Caroline said quietly.


	36. Craven

He rushed around the corner, hiding behind it as his cooling fans ran on high. He panted heavily through tears.

He was a coward. A big no good coward.

He felt his heart pounding in his audial sensors. He sank to the bottom of the wall, covering his face.

He felt something soft poke his arm.

He opened his optic.

Chell held out his triceratops. "Hey. It'll be okay."

Wheatley shook his head, crying anyway. "It never is."

He took the plush from her, wrapping his arms around it.

"We'll try again in a few days. I can sympathize with not wanting to go in there." Chell sighed.

"For now, Mom- Caroline... has told me what we are looking for. It's a remote control essentially. We can look for it while we try to get you over your fear?"

Wheatley didn't answer but stood.

"I want to go to bed..." he whispered, optic sliding half shut.

"Okay. Let's go, bud." She patted his back as she passed him.


	37. Throwing Consciousness

Wheatley quietly shuffled into the room and crawled under the covers.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he shut his optics and drifted to sleep. He was out like a light.

And just as he did, somewhere else in The facility, he re-opened them.

He groggily awoke, yawning. Instantly he was on edge. The air here was colder, he was on the ground, it smelled different. Something was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

Wheatley confusedly looked at his hands. "Huh?"

He looked up, and mere feet away, was GLaDOS's head. Staring him down with a cold glare.

"This- This is dream-" He breathed. "It's not real. Not real." His voice was hollow, both optics wide.

"Oh believe me moron, you can't make this up." GLaDOS said, her massive form glistening in the cool lights. She leaned down, closer to him, massive arm planted on the tiles beside him. A smile echoed in her features as she lifted her arm and grabbed him.

"How- I'm- I'm with Chell!" Wheatley stammered, squirming in her grasp.

"I installed WiFi. I can wirelessly send any data to any computer in the facility. I simply took your consciousness and uploaded it into a separate machine." Her voice was light and chipper.

Wheatley's optic widened in fear. "No-nononono-" he struggled against her, kicking, pushing, anything! He had to escape!

Not this again. Never again. No. He couldn't.

His processor went into full panic, his thoughts being clouded with intense fear.

"And you haven't heard the best part. All of your parts are replaceable." She grabbed his arm and twisted it.

The fibers in his muscles crackled and then popped, as a spray of blue blood soaked GLaDOS's thumb.

She pulled gently, and the muscles came off the bone in one piece.

"You and I will be spending a lot of time together from now on." She used her index finger to lift his chin.

He blankly stared at his bone, a few wires still sparking. He heard a sound, an awful, awful sound. It was so loud- so annoying- what was it?

It took him a moment to realize it was his own screaming.

"Annoying. Shut your mouth!" She dropped him, before catching him by the feet. She slammed him against the chamber wall. His neck snapped.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." She laughed.

"If you tell anyone, including Caroline or Chell," she chuckled. "I'll make every second of your existence hell. How does being taken apart by your own nanobots sound?"

Wheatley could barely understand her.

"Answer me, moron!"

She knew he couldn't talk. She knew he was barely conscious. She knew, damn it!

She laughed. "Oh you pitiful fool." She pulled at his left leg. She bent his knee the wrong way, snapping off his lower leg.

More blood.

His mind numbed, as pain encompassed all he was.

"How does it feel, moron? I'm not talking about the excruciating pain you are currently in, I mean how does it feel to be so utterly useless?"

Wheatley's optic dulled.

"You are only weighing Her down. She knows what you are, a useless waste of hardware."

Her words nipped at what was left of his consciousness.

Was she wrong?

"Before I kill you, remember this." she pulled down a monitor.

On it, he saw himself. He watched himself work the only friend he had to near death. He saw her blood, sweat, and tears.

"You did that. Remember who you are, you monster."

And with that, she promptly pulled his head off. His artificial spine came with it.

He stared in shock at his body still in her hand, gushing blood, and then back at her, as his blue optic faded to black.


	38. Invisible Wound

Wheatley awoke to his own screaming. Chell fell off the couch, startled.

Wheatley looked around hastily and couldn't stop himself from crying.

"What happened..?" Chell asked.

He wanted to say- But GLaDOS's warning...

So naturally the coward did what he did best. He jumped to his feet, and ran out of the relaxation chamber.

It took Chell a moment to get her bearings and follow him.

He'd just started screaming all of a sudden and then he ran. Another nightmare?

She looked both ways up and down the hallway. No sight of him. Damn he was fast.

She heard hushed crying in one of the cubicles though. She peeked in, finding Wheatley emptying the cubicle fridge.

He cried around the fork in his mouth. She made a movement as though she was going to enter, but drew back.

She'd leave him alone for now.

She didn't know how to comfort him.

She knew how to fix a wound, how to stitch up a cut, but in the presence of a wound that isn't visible? She lacked the skills to help him.

With a darting glance behind her, she reentered the chamber and went back to sleep.


	39. Kummerspeck

She drifted into the hallway again and into the cubicle. It was empty. The refrigerator was toppled, empty.

She looked in the adjacent cubicle and the same sight greeted her.

She looked in a third and realized it was a pattern.

She walked down the hallway, eyes scanning the cubicles insides as she passed.

As she passed the 7th cubicle, she spotted his form.

It wasn't hard to figure out what Wheatley had done with all the food, considering the fact the zipper around his stomach had come apart.

The glutton. She sighed. She guessed he had never learned portion control, it's not like anybody cared enough to teach him.

Chell wondered how he'd even figured out how to eat on his own, considering the guy wasn't the brightest.

Chell shook her head. "Hey. Buddy. Wake up." She stepped inside, and kneeled by him. She gently shook his arm.

He opened his optic, exhaustion tugging at his features.

"You were busy."

Wheatley frowned and looked away. He sat up.

It was then that Chell noticed the trails where his tears had ran. He'd been crying.

"What happened?"

Wheatley sat up, huffing a bit as he struggled to get himself comfortable. He hiccuped lightly.

"I'd- I'd rather not talk about it." He lied.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to feel safe. But he should have known. GLaDOS won't stay down for anyone.

He was never safe.

He shuddered.

"I don't think you're comfy down there, why don't you come back to the room?" She offered.

He lifted his gaze and gave her the most pitiful look Chell had ever seen. "I don't think I'll be able to get up. I overdid it." He said. The ridges on his face glowed dully as he embarrassedly covered the area where his zipper had ripped.

Chell gave him her hand, and pulled him up. He dizzily wobbled for a moment before righting himself. He leaned against the wall huffing and cradling his stomach.

"Come on." She rested a hand on his shoulder. Wheatley arched away from her touch but moved forward.

They slowly made their way to the room. Wheatley's stomach ached, his head hurt- It was awful.

Chell shook her head. She wished she could stop the nightmares. She wished Wheatley hadn't been tested. No, she wished he hadn't been abused. He'd been tortured- TORTURED.

She loved her mother- but to destroy this poor- dare she say innocent Machine... Chell didn't want to condemn him back into her grasp. He didn't deserve it.

She helped him into the bed.

"Next time you have a nightmare, I'm right over there, okay?"

Wheatley nodded.

"...And you gotta be careful, there's a limit to how much you can eat." She paused. "Well if GLaDOS designed you to be human-like anyway."

Wheatley simply sniffled and closed his optic, hoping to sleep through the pain.

Chell returned to her couch, but a few words floated in her head. A description of her companion in a word. Kummerspeck.


	40. Calidum Cor Meum

Chell had awoken, feeling something warm against her. She looked down and saw Wheatley curled against the bottom of the sofa.

He was just brushing her with his arm.

He must have crawled there earlier. Poor thing.

Chell gently tapped him. He opened his optic, but wasn't fully awake.

She guided him up and back to the bed. But when he got to the side of the bed he didn't want to lay down.

He kept trying to follow Chell back to the couch. He wasn't speaking, and the dazed look on his face made it clear he was still asleep.

Chell sighed. She crawled into the bed next to him, sitting close enough for him to know she was there. He didn't try to stand again, a small smile pulled at his lips as he relaxed.

She sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

Or was it night?

It was hard to tell time without the sun, or a clock for that matter. How was she to know?

Just like it had been all those years ago. She just went forward, despite her fear, she continued.

They just stopped when they got tired, and Chell felt like they were barely making any progress. How long would they be down here?

Wheatley needed to get over his fear of the test chamber... they needed to find a portal gun- they needed to do so much-

Was this another trick? Was CAROLINE just a ploy to get her back in aperture for testing?

Was Wheatley an accomplice or a victim as she was?

Chell scooted away from Wheatley, distrust retaking hold.

When he felt her warmth leave he visibly started to shake. His arms searched for her, almost desperately.

She heard his breath hitch. "Please... don't leave me here..." his voice was slurred slightly.

Was he awake?

"Scared..."

Chell gave him her hand, and he grasped it. His hands were warm and the palms were soft, despite being artificial.

He stopped shaking and relaxed.

She leaned on her other hand watching him. She knew him. She remembered him, the old Wheatley. The silly Wheatley who was just stumbling through his existence with a big smile.

He had been so silly and charming. Where was that Wheatley?

She remembered the videos Caroline had showed her.

The agony he'd been put through. GLaDOS had turned him into this...

Could the damage be reversed? Could she ever have her old friend back?

Wheatley moaned in his sleep, scooting closer to Chell.

She let him.

She wondered what he was dreaming about.


	41. Tested Tears

Wheatley opened his optic, yawning. He felt something warm against him and looked down.

Chell rested against his chest plate.

He jumped away, scrambling. Chell awoke with a start.

Wheatley fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor.

Chell looked over the bedside. "Are you okay?"

Wheatley was panting, she could see his chest rising and falling. His optic was wide with fear.

"What's wrong?"

He looked terrified of her.

"I'm sorry- please-" He covered himself with his arms. "I didn't mean to-"

"What are you talking about?" Chell asked, moving to help him.

He scrambled away again.

"Mercy!" He cowered.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You just were sleepwalking last night so I stayed with you! Everything's ok."

"B-But - I don't understand-" he shook his head.

"You don't have to. Just trust me, can you do that?"

Wheatley's memory flashed back to when he betrayed the woman who had just asked him to trust her.

"I- No- it doesn't happen like this-" He shook his head. "You- I hurt you- you hate me- I can't trust- I ruined everything-" he stuttered, his voice shaking nearly as much as his casing.

"I don't hate you- just-Come on, let's go find some breakfast and get moving."

Wheatley gave a rather sick look to her. "I don't think I'm hungry..."

"Okay, But lets get you some water or something, you need to be hydrated... I think." How human-like were the androids anyway?

"Hold on-" he said, rising. He unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled the zipper over the busted area. He pulled it up and sighed when it closed normally.

That didn't last long of course, as it came apart once again. Wheatley rubbed at the exposed flesh and sighed.

He didn't say anything but Chell knew wasn't feeling great.

"We'll keep an eye out for something else for you to wear, okay?"

His optic met her eyes, and he nodded.

Despite the pain radiating from his head, and the awkwardness of the situation, Wheatley pressed forward as he had many times before.

He was so tired though. Why was reality so hard? Why did every single day have to be a struggle?

His head hurt, his stomach hurt, is to live to hurt?

Chell turned around and began walking out, and Wheatley found himself following.

He didn't want to leave. God- he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to have to do this anymore.

He hadn't made it three steps out the door before he burst into tears.

Chell turned around when she heard him begin to sniffle.

"Woah- what's wrong?"

"Why are we down here lady? Why do we have to be down here?!" He cried into his hands. "I'm so tired!"

"But you've been sleeping a lot!" Chell reasoned.

"No! It's never enough- I just want it all to stop-" he cried. "But it's never gonna stop is it? I'm never getting out of here- and she'll keep hurting me-"

He sobbed harder. "And I can't act like I'm the bloody victim! I hurt you- I hurt the one person who was nice to me! The one person who didn't yell at me to shut up-I deserve this!"

Chell frowned. "Nobody deserves to suffer."

"Who cares lady! When we escape- you're gonna leave- and I'll never see you again- and- and-" he fell to his knees, weeping. "And She's gonna punish me again- she's gonna break my arms again- she's gonna stab me-"

"Hey!" She snapped. "Look at me."

He focused on her, still hiccuping through his own tears.

"You're going to be okay." She took his hand. "I'm not going to leave you."

"You will in the end- People always say that they'll be there for you- but then- then it's all over! And you're- you're all alone with nobody to help you!" His shuddering breaths struggled to exist between broken sobs.

Chell leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I promise on my life, I'm not going to leave you here. I swear."

Wheatley's optic widened.

What was she doing to him? What was this?

He stumbled out of her arms, artificial heart beating in his audial receptors.

"Come on. You've got this, Wheatley. I believe in you."

Nobody had ever believed in Him before.

Wheatley's optic was wide, the iris dilated and focused on her. He sniffled, as yet another cascade of tears escaped his optic. But Wheatley believed these were good tears.

"Don't cry- I'm tired of seeing you cry- please stop." Chell frowned, shaking her head. "Please just- I'll keep you safe."

She wrapped her arms around him once more. This time, Wheatley didn't flinch. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"No matter the cost."

Wheatley knew she meant it, he heard the fire behind her voice, and it offered him so much comfort.

When her arms left his side he pouted, missing their warmth.

Chell took his hand, reassuringly grasping it.

She led him like that for a while.

Chell didn't realize it, but that was the first time Wheatley had ever been hugged.

She also didn't see the awestruck expression on his face. Her hands were so comforting...

How could a human's touch bring him peace? It was so strange to him.

They reached the door. "Once we make it through, we'll take a break."

Wheatley gulped.

"Ready?" Chell squeezed his hand.

Wheatley gave her a nervous look, optic darting between her and the door. "W-will you protect me?"

Chell nodded. "Yes. Trust me, it all be okay."

Wheatley sighed, nodding. "Okay."

"I'm assuming you two are ready?" Caroline asked , her voice startling Wheatley.

Chell nodded affirmatively.

The door hissed open, the pistons within the ancient apparatus firing.

Chell didn't let go of Wheatley's hand as they marched forward.

The test chamber was dank, moss growing on the walls. Creepers zigzagged up an old receptacle.

A dingy button that may have once been red was placed up on the wall.

It activated a mechanism that folded into stairs, reaching to an alcove with the exit. A button sat next to the exit, with a trail of dots leading to an 'X'.

Chell quickly figured out how to solve it. She was pleasantly surprised to realize she didn't need a portal gun.

Problem was, she needed Wheatley to do something.

"Wheatley, do you see that button?" She pointed to it.

"Yes?"

"I'm too short to press it. I need you to hold that button until I get up there." She pointed to the alcove. "Then I'll pull you up."

Wheatley gave a firm nod, trotting off to press the button.

Chell climbed the steps, disappearing from Wheatley's view.

"Are you up there?"

"Yeah! Let it go." Chell called down to him.

He did, walking under the alcove. "Pull me up, please- I don't think I can take being in this awful room any longer."

Chell reached down to him. Their hands barely met.

"Shit." Chell cursed. She struggled to pull him up, but couldn't. "You are REALLY heavy."

Wheatley's iris shrank. "You- You're not gonna leave me, right?" His voice wavered.

"I need to find a way to get you up..."

Wheatley shook his head rapidly. "Nonononono! You can't leave me here- please don't leave me-"

"I'm sorry- I have to. I promise I'll be right back-"

Her hands left his grasp, and she disappeared.

"Chell?"

Tears began to blur his vision.

"Chell?!"

He fell to his knees. "Don't leave me here! Please don't leave me!"

She was gone.

He curled into a fetal position, hugging his knees. He trembled as he sobbed, terrified out of his mind.

Of course she left! He deserved this! But why did it hurt so much? He was stuck here- SHE was going to get him- she'd make him suffer-

That made him wail, he couldn't go back to being HER toy. He remembered what she had done with the WiFi. She could transport him at any time, just so she'd have something to hurt.

"I found a ladder! Come on!" Chell returned suddenly, putting the end of a ladder beside him.

Wheatley lifted his head. Once he realized what it was, he scrambled up it.

Chell met his optic, and her expression melded into regret. "I told you I'd be back."

Wheatley still cried.

Chell felt awful for leaving him like that. He looked traumatized, sobbing his optic out like a child.

"Hey, c'mere." She held him. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave you again."

He sank down, so he could be at her height. She was so warm. So warm...

Chell held the back of his head.

When he finally calmed down, Chell released him from her embrace.

"Let's keep moving." Chell said, helping him back to his feet.


	42. Aoi chōchin

Chell placed Wheatley's triceratops into her backpack, before rising again.

There was a crack in the wall between the test chamber and the next, leading into what looked like a shopping mall.

The duo entered through the break, walking into the middle of the tiled floor. Detritus and the like littered the edges of the room, forgotten.

"Woah..." Wheatley looked up at the glass dome above them, it looked like blue sky. "Is that what outside looks like?"

"That's not real, look closer." Chell replied, pointing.

Wheatley squinted, And sure enough he saw missing pixels around the edges. His shoulders sank. "Oh."

He'd hoped to see the sky, the real sky. But he should have known better. The sky is a gift, only viewed by those on the surface. Those who deserved the surface.

Wheatley looked around him, old shops were left in pristine condition despite being centuries old. He saw a toy store, and trotted up to the glass. He peered inside, using his hands to cover the reflection.

"Lady! Look!"

Chell turned and couldn't help but giggle.

"Look at all those things! There's loads of em!" Wind up toys, teddy bears, all manner of toys.

Chell had seen them many, many, many times, but she supposed he hadn't. She decided to humour him.

"Do you want to go look around?"

She swore his iris was as big as she'd ever seen it.

"I- I can go in?"

"Yeah! Come on." She pushed the door open.

Wheatley seemed tentative, only walking in when Chell herself entered.

A thin layer of dust covered most of the store, but otherwise, it was perfect. Not a thing out of place. Just like the rest of the facility, it was arranged perfectly.

Wheatley kneeled by a bin full of wind-up teeth. "What are all these things?"

"They're toys." She said, walking up beside him.

Wheatley cocked his head to the side. "Where are the potato batteries?"

Chell snorted, laughing.

"What'd I say?" Wheatley asked, poking one of the teeth curiously.

Chell sighed. "There are plenty of other toys children play with."

"So what's the point of these things?" He picked one up, inspecting it.

Chell held her hands out, and Wheatley noticing her, deposited the teeth in her hands.

She wound up the little key on the side, and the teeth began to chatter.

Wheatley jumped, scrambling away. He dove behind an island, with many bins on it.

"Hey it's ok! It just makes noise is all." She held it in her hand, as the teeth continued chattering. "Perfectly safe."

She saw the faintest glow of his optic as he peeked around the side. His handles were furrowed, a worried expression forcing itself onto his face.

"You're sure?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I promise," Chell said, motioning for him to return. "Nothing here will hurt you."

He crept back to her, timidly.

"I don't think I like that one." He said, frowning. "Rather frightening."

Chell smiled, nodding understandingly. The teeth's chattering slowed, and then ceased, and Chell plopped them back into the bin.

"Well, there's other toys, less scary ones."

Wheatley's optic returned to its wide size. He looked at the other bins, finding them all filled with wind-up toys. Uninterested, he moved on. He slowly gravitated towards the wall, lingering momentarily to look over the 50's styled board games.

"Odd looking books...aren't they?"

"Oh, no, those are board games." Chell explained. "We play those for fun."

"Why are they called 'bored' games if you play them for fun?" Wheatley asked.

Chell couldn't help laughing at that. "No, no, they are BOARD games like as in a game board- haven't you heard of them?"

Wheatley thought for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

Chell sighed. "Come on, lets keep looking."

When Wheatley happened upon the stuffed animal section a glow came to his faceplate. "Woah! Look how many there are!" He picked up a green shark with a rose tucked under its fin. "I've never even seen half of these things! What's this?" He asked Chell, still going through the stuffed animals on the shelf.

"That's a Shark. And That's a porcupine. That's a pig." She answered as Wheatley held up animals he didn't recognize.

Wheatley continued rummaging through the shelves until he happened upon something that made his breath die on his lips.

It was a baby blue rabbit, with a big silk bow tie. He lifted it, inspecting it.

"Are you okay?" Chell put her hand on his arm, unable to reach his shoulder.

He looked down at her, tears in his optic. "C-can I keep this?"

Chell nodded. "Yes, it's fine." Chell momentarily thought about asking him to leave the triceratops but considering the way he was shivering, she decided not to say anything.

Wheatley hugged it to his chest, tightly. It was a giant stuffed animal, but in Wheatley's arms, it seemed perfect. The gentle giant wiped away the tears in his optic, breath shuddering. "Th- Thank you."

"Anytime." Chell smiled. "We should keep moving."

Wheatley nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, of course." He embarassedly released the rabbit from his tight embrace.

He hastily looked around and saw a child's book bag, it was pink and yellow, with little bumblebees and butterflies on it. He placed the rabbit inside and zipped the zippers as best as he could. The rabbit was so big that its head and arms were outside of the bag.

Chell snickered. "We should probably find a better bag for that."

Wheatley nodded, agreeing.

"-and we should get something else for you to wear." She poked at his bare stomach, making him wince.

"Yeah..." he nervously chuckled.

The duo exited the toy store, Wheatley wearing the tiny book bag.

Chell found it incredibly amusing to see her giant friend with a child's book bag. It was almost comical.

Chell immediately led him into a store. Wheatley couldn't read the sign but liked the font. It was curly and seemed expensive.

"Woah..." Wheatley gasped. He trotted up to a mannequin clad in Aperture science brand jackets.

"I didn't know we had all this stuff down here." Wheatley commented as he poked the mannequin's face.

"Come on, quit playing around, we need to find you something to wear."

Wheatley looked around at the shelves, realizing he was much taller than any of them. "Uh lady... I don't think anything here is um.. well is in my er-" he found himself tripping over his words. "Well you see, I'm rather...big. Even for an android, how am I gonna-"

Chell snapped her fingers at him, catching his attention. She held up a pair of black slacks that certainly looked fit for a giant.

"Olympians used to work here. Those people were sometimes your height."

Wheatley, having been proven wrong in an instant only let out a quiet, "Oh."

"Come on, try this on and I'll look for a shirt for you." Chell handed him the slacks and began rummaging through the shirts.

It was a little hard to get an exact guesstimate from just looking at him, but she didn't worry. If at first you don't succeed.

"I don't think these are good..." Wheatley said, in a strained voice.

Chell turned around and began to laugh.

They were far too tight, and poor Wheatley could barely breath. He couldn't button the pants but his stomach obscured the unclasped sides anyway.

"Don't laugh!" He said, inadvertently moving enough to rip the seams.

Chell lost her mind at that, beyond amused.

Wheatley struggled out of the pants, accidentally getting tied up in them, he fell down. Which only made Chell laugh harder.

Her laughter echoed making Wheatley feel infinitesimal and stupid. Oh, he was stupid wasn't he? Moron. Stupid. Idiot, look what you've done.

"Quit-" he broke off into tears. "-Quit laughing!"

Chell shut up when she heard the hurt tone of his voice.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry-" Chell said, moving to help him. "I wasn't laughing at you..."

"Yes you were! " he sniffled. "You were laughing at me! Just like everyone else!" He bawled.

Chell helped him untangle his arm from the pants and pulled them off of him.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?" She released him.

She looked him in the optic, which caused him to look away. She brushed away his tears, and replaced her arms around him.

"I won't do it again, okay? You'll be alright." Chell smiled, standing. "Now come on, smile for me."

"I can't..." Wheatley frowned, rubbing away more tears.

"Yes you can! Come on, smile!" Chell smiled widely. "Let me see that handsome smile!"

Wheatley blushes at that, as the blue made his face glow. "H-handsome? Me? Oh no, I- I don't think so." Wheatley looked away.

Chell could see the corners of his mouth turn up though, and realized she had the upper hand.

"Yes you are! You have such a sweet smile, every time I see you smile it brightens my day so much!"

"Well- B- Blimey- I mean- er-" his face was glowing brightly now, in the dimly lit store, he was like a lantern.

Finally, he smiled. Chell began to chuckle, and so did Wheatley. Soon they both erupted into giggles.


	43. Best Friend

WARNING: BODY SHAME AHEAD !!!

For a moment, he seemed just like he had, those years ago, the sweet Wheatley Chell had first met. The doofy friend.

His laughter was kind and pure, and Chell knew she missed it.

"Thank you." Chell said, finally looking straight at his face.

He was smiling brightly.

She never realized how sharp his teeth were. Looking closely she realized how terrifying they were. They were white metal, whose edges seemed paperthin.

She gulped. She knew better, but imagining how much bigger than her he was, and how hungry he could get... something snapped in Chell.

Memories of the evil Wheatley flooded her mind, and for just a moment, a fear gripped her.

She gasped and fell back, onto the floor.

Wheatley leaned down to help her. "Oh dear! Are you alright?"

Chell flinched when he held out his hand.

Wheatley took one look at her face and recognized an old friend. Fear.

"You're not... you're not afraid of me are you?" He hastily looked around. "What did I do wrong- what did I do-what have I done she's- she hates me-" He voiced every insecurity playing in his mind. "Did- did I hurt you?"

Chell realized what she had done, and quickly recuperated. "No! Hey no I just saw something that wasn't there-" she gulped. "It is NOT your fault."

In part, that was a lie. It was his fault, but Chell was learning better. He'd been through more than enough to make up for what he'd done. She smiled wearily. "Don't worry so much."

Wheatley took a few deep breaths to calm himself, realizing he was riling himself up for nothing. "I'm sorry..." he frowned. "I just saw you- you looked scared- I thought it was-"

"-IT WASN'T!" She yelled.

Wheatley's optic widened.

"It wasn't." Chell repeated, quieter.

Wheatley, then knew that it was indeed about him. His smile that had been so warm fled, dissipating into a hurt frown.

He walked off away from her, too look on his own, trying his hardest to hide the tears that were welling up in his optics. Both optics were filling with tears and he couldn't stop them.

His chest optic was wetting his tight jumpsuit with the tears and they were cold.

He felt weak again, like nothing he did would ever fix what he'd done.

He found himself a nice lavender colored button up and tried it on, finding it fit perfectly. And the best part he realized, was it was stretchy. He didn't feel so confined any more. He breathed a sigh of relief, tying the arms of his jumpsuit around his waist.

Wheatley saw a glow from the wall, and went to study it. He soon realized it was a mirror.

He closed his chest optic so he could better see.

He studied himself in the mirror, jaw dropped. He looked different, didn't he?

He hadn't realized how... how large he'd gotten. He certainly looked much bigger than he remembered. He was sure of it.

He took a look at his stomach, and opened his mouth, to say something to Chell.

He remembered what had just happened and shut it, frowning.

Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was in his head.

Yeah! It was in his head.

He didn't feel like it was in his head though. He felt like he was the opposite of handsome.

Wheatley began to think. Didn't you tell people that are ugly they are beautiful? Yeah that's what people did!

Chell obviously thought he was ugly. She'd reacted like he was! Of course!

Hurt, Wheatley turned around. "It was about me wasn't it!" He said, choking on his tears.

Chell opened her mouth and found she'd lost her voice.

"It was!" He sniffled. "I'm not as dumb as you think, okay? I see you hate me! I can tell!"

"No wheatley that's not true! It's just-"

"Just what Chell? You see me as a monster don't you? You've been fooling me- you're just being nice because GLaDOS is making you right? "

"No! It's just hard to not be scared after who you used to be!" She stamped her foot.

"Who I used to be? Who I used to be?! I'm the same bloody monster aren't I? I must be terrible! I'm so sorry!"

"Quit degrading yourself! Quit apologizing! Jesus do you ever stop?"

"I'm sorry, is that wrong?! I feel awful and you get mad? "

"Yes because you never stop! It's always something with you!" Chell snarled.

"Well maybe I should just leave then!" Wheatley said turning around and folding his arms.

"Maybe you should!" Chell hissed back.

"Fine!" Wheatley's voice cracked. He ran out of the store, crying like a waterfall.

"Fine! Run like you always do! See if I care!"

But he was already gone.

Chell punched a mannequin, frustrated. Again, another argument that had erupted out of nowhere. Getting along with the android was so hard and frustrating!

Everything scared the big crybaby, everything made him sad! Sometimes she just wished he'd stop crying because of how annoying it was.

But a pang of guilt also surfaced. She had gotten him to smile and then because she had been afraid... she'd hurt him.

Chell sighed knowing she should apologize.

"Okay. That was mostly my fault." She stated to the room.

"His thoughts grow more scrambled. You must be patient with him. He's afraid." Caroline's voice said in a placid tone. "Go after him before he does something he'll regret."

Chell nodded, running out of the store. "Wheatley come back I'm sorry!" She called.

"Wheatley!"

She wished he'd answer and not run off like he does. Every time he was upset off he'd go to eat.

Chell realized that was it! He had to be in the food court.

She inwardly was thankful that he was so predictable.

Chell quickly glanced over a map in the corner of the room and followed the signs to the food court. It was a long walk but several times she swore she could hear running footsteps. Then silence. Footsteps. Silence.

Making it into the food court, she found Wheatley hunched over a table crying. The shirt he wore was tight now, and he felt awful.

"Moron. Dumb useless cad- vile -vile robot-" he said through sobs.

Chell saw a few empty domes of sweets. He'd halfway finished a cake before he had to stop.

"I'm sorry." Chell said quietly.

"Just leave me here. You can go back to your life up there..." he pointed up, not raising his head. "I'll always have food. I'll be fine."

Chell sighed. "I don't want to leave you. I want you to come with me."

"But why?" He huffed. "All I do is ruin things, and you're obviously a- afr- afr-" he struggled to say it. "- afraid of me, so just go."

"Wheatley look..." Chell sat down in front of him, pulling the cake away. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid of you, but it's hard for me- you really really hurt me. Sometimes I'm scared you will hurt me again."

Wheatley's breath hitched.

"But listen. I'm not angry with you, I know you are sorry. I know you really don't want to hurt anyone. I know you are suffering but please, I can't have you run away and do- THIS every time we don't get along."

Wheatley took his hand back and hid behind his arms.

"Come on, I know that can't feel good. Every time you run away and eat until it hurts, what do you get out of that?"

Wheatley became frustrated. "You don't understand me. You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes I do! I know you love to eat, I know you love stuffed animals! You like to sleep! "

"Those are trivial! You don't even know how I feel!" He hiccuped. "You can't possibly understand how I feel."

"Well I want to know! I want to understand what you're going through! I can't understand if you don't tell me!" Chell tried to take his hand again, but he only put his arms around himself tighter.

"Every time I tell people how I feel they hurt me. Every time I trust somebody they hurt me. I can't take being hurt anymore." He cried, sitting up. He pulled the cake back and began to eat again.

"You can't just eat your feelings!"

"What's it matter I'm already a fat monster!" His stomach churned, making him wince. "I'm hungry okay! Just leave me alone!"

"And then what?"

Wheatley stopped, chewing one more bite and then swallowing.

"Pardon?"

"And then what. What happens when your stomach aches, and you're crying all alone, and then you fall asleep, alone. What then?"

Wheatley's optic dulled, the blue slipping into grey. He looked at the cake and then to his stomach which was now forcing the buttons on his shirt apart. He could only cry.

He had nothing. He was nothing but a fat sack of bolts wasn't he?

Wheatley bawled his optic out, feeling empty, so damn empty.

"Hey. Come on. Just ... talk to me. Talk to me about everything you've been keeping in. I promise I won't hurt you. I love you Wheatley, you are an amazing friend, and I know how it feels to be hurt. I know. "

"But-"

"I promise you, I will listen and I won't judge you." Chell said. "Cross my heart."

And so Wheatley looked at her and said the words he'd kept back so long.

"I'm so lonely it hurts. I'm so sad I want to stop existing. I'm so afraid I can't take it!" He hiccuped. "I can't find any reason to even want to stay alive- I feel like an ugly and fat waste of space!"

Chell eyebrows furrowed. She moved around the side of the table and hugged him.

"Nobody cares about me! I could die and nobody would care! Everyone thinks I'm useless and ugly and I can't take it! "

"I think you are amazing! And I care about you, I'd be so sad if I lost you. When I let go of you in space, I cried. I cried so hard."

"You did?"

"Yes, because I loved you then- and I still love you. I'd be so upset if anything happened to you, you are so important to me. I missed you. I missed you so much and finding you like this hurts me."

Wheatley tears rolled off his face, as he struggled to stop. "But- But- it's all I have! Eating is all I have!"

"Wheatley I know for a fact it isn't . "

"What do I have then?" He said, looking to her eyes .

"You have me."

"But you can't make me feel okay- You can't make it stop hurting! You can't-"

"Yes I can." Chell held him closer.

She held him tightly, until at last he lifted his arms and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

Again, comfort washed over him. He felt safe in her arms, like she'd always protect him.

She sighed. "I'm gonna make you okay again, I swear."

"Okay." He said, closing his optic, reveling in her warmth.

Wheatley didn't understand what love was, but he knew he felt something amazing for Chell. Like she was the most important thing he'd ever come across. Like she was a diamond among coal, a rose in the briar. She was... magnificent.

How could she care about somebody like him? A glutton. A gluttonous monster who had betrayed her for nothing!

"Chell?" His voice came out so quiet chell could barely hear him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I ugly?"

Chell sighed. "Can I tell you something my mom told me?" She paused and then continued. "Everyone has beauty, they just have to believe in it, and let it grow."

Wheatley sniffled. "But I'm... I'm too big."

"Being tall isn't bad!"

"No- not tall... I'm well I'm - I'm -"

"You are perfect just the way you are. You're huggable and friendly like a big stuffed animal." She squeezed him.

"You- you think so?" His voice was so silky and quiet, like he expected her to tell him she was joking.

"I know so." She released him. "So geuss what I want to see?"

Wheatley let out a little hum.

"Smile for me bud!"

And he did. But only for her. She was special and amazing and he'd only smile for her.

Wheatley's stomach let out a churn making him yelp in discomfort.

He groaned, doubling over.

"What did I tell you?" Chell said, shaking her head. "Come on, lets find you some medicine."

"Will medicine even work on me?" Wheatley asked.

"The answer to your question is yes, I designed you to be as human-like as possible." Caroline stated calmly, startling the duo.

"Well that answers that." Chell said, standing.

Chell spotted a pharmacy just across the way, by a shoe store. "Come on, we'll see what medicines they have."

Wheatley quietly muttered under his breath, "I think I'd rather rub my stomach..."

Chell didn't hear him though, and continued walking away.

Wheatley rose and followed her, albeit slowly as not to further upset his stomach. Chell had been right, what was he thinking?

Food tasted so good though... He loved pastries and sweets, how could he not overeat? He sighed pitifully.

"Blasted thing." He gently patted his stomach, wincing as it rumbled ominously.

The duo entered the pharmacy looking around at many 50's medicines. Chell recognized very few of the medicines, even seeing medicines that were long since considered poisonous.

Tincture of iodine made Chell wince, a mercury thermometer made her gasp. The 50's were an awful time for medicine.

Thankfully there was an entire section specifically for indigestion. Alka-seltzer, Milk of Magnesia, Rexall Bisma-Rex.

Looking Wheatley over and considering how particular to taste he was, she began reading the ingredients of milk of magnesia.

Thankfully there wasn't anything crazy in it, so she took a medicine cup and filled it.

"Drink this. It won't taste great but it will calm your stomach."

Wheatley gulped, But took it. He drank it down and shuddered.

"It still hurts..." Wheatley commented, palm gently kneading the flesh.

"You've got to give it a few minutes."

Wheatley sighed. "It really hurts..." he pouted.

"You need to find a better coping skill than eating." Chell said, slipping the medicine into her backpack, knowing very well she'd need it again.

"But I love eating..." he mumbled.

"It's okay like eating but the amount you eat at one time... it's not healthy."

"But-"

"-She's right. You do need to limit your intake. Too much and your body will convert it into artificial fat." Caroline interrupted him.

"I think it already has..." Wheatley frowned. "I'm just a big -"

Chell put her hand over his mouth. "No insulting yourself. Okay?"

Wheatley nodded.

Chell removed her hand. "You aren't ugly. You aren't evil. "

"I am fat though-"

"And what's so bad about that?"

Wheatley frowned. "Didn't I call you something ... back then. Fatty fatty no p-" he stopped himself, shuddering. "You weren't and aren't fat, but me? I am. I definitely am and nobody will ever like me-"

"Quit it! You're perfect. "

Nobody had ever called him that before.

"I don't- I don't get it."

Chell sighed and hugged him. "You give the best hugs you know. I wouldn't change your body for anything. I think you are amazing, just the way you are. "

Wheatley thought about it. Did she really mean that?

Wheatley hugged her back, lifting her up.

He was surprisingly strong. But now Chell didn't feel afraid. She felt safe with him.

He was her best friend.

"Ch-Chell?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Wheatley said.


	44. The Underground City

People make mistakes. Wheatley, had betrayed her with power. Chell had initially thought he was a monster.

She had begun to think that the mainframe had been what corrupted him. The Wheatley she knew, her best friend, wasn't like that.

Silly, charming, just trying his best. She couldn't wait to take him home with her.

She knew she'd have to hide him, but honestly she didn't care. Wheatley was such an important part of her life now... she couldn't imagine leaving him behind.

Wheatley currently walked beside her, fingers stuck in one of those Chinese finger traps.

He was really focused on trying to get them out without breaking it, like the past four he had.

Chell smiled at him.

Wheatley smiled back, waving, and inadvertently ripping the trap.

He sighed. "These things are impossible."

"It's ok. Here's something else to try." She handed him a Rubik's cube from her bag. She had brought it from home.

"What is this thing?"

"It's called a Rubik's cube, you twist it like this-" she took it back from him and showed him how to twist it. "- and you try to get all the sides the same colors."

"Oh! I can do that."

Famous last words, Chell thought.

"Done!"

Chell looked over and sure enough, he'd finished it.

"Woah."

Wheatley had some hidden talents...

Chell took it back, examining it.

The duo were walking through an area leading into what looked like a city. Apartments, test chambers, restaurants, and the like. All lined up for miles on catwalks above and below.

Wheatley gasped. "It's so... big."

He gulped. "It's too big." He took a step back, shaking.

Chell could almost sense his anxiety. She gripped his hand. "Hey. You're ok."

"But how- how are we gonna find the elevator- how are we gonna-"

"Just breathe. You are getting worked up over nothing. We'll find a way. There's always a way." Chell reassured.

"How can you be sure? " his optic darted around, trying to comprehend how absolutely massive this part of the facility was.

Chell smiled. "I fought GLaDOS twice and won. I beat the mainframe. There is ALWAYS a way."

Wheatley hoped she was right. He nodded, gulping.

Wheatley looked up at the maze of catwalks above him. Any of them could lead to the exit. How could they find a way out?

"What if- What if we never find a way out?" Wheatley said hysterically. "What if we get stuck down here?"

The thought of being stuck down there, in the dark, terrified him. The only light seemed to come from little lights here and there and half of those were off, what happened when they all turned off?

"Then at least we are together."


	45. Somnabulant Supper

The duo came upon a bed and breakfast and decided to stop for the night. Wheatley was tired, and Chell could see how nervous he was getting.

Chell flipped the switch on the wall and thankfully, the lights turned on. The room was bathed in plastic light that flickered occasionally.

Chell hopped behind the front desk and stole the keys to the best suite.

Wheatley ran his hands along the wallpaper, roses and yellow flowers. The colors were very peaceful and relaxing, he found he liked them very much.

"Come on, Wheatley, I've got us a room." She waved him over.

He followed, longingly looking back at the wallpaper.

"Hey Chell? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Those things on the wallpaper... they're called flowers right?"

"Yes. They grow on the surface."

"When I go up there, can I see them?" His voice was innocent, and almost begging.

Chell gave a kind smile, turning around and putting her hand on his shoulder. "How about this, when we go up there we'll plant a whole garden, with all kinds of flowers. How's that sound?"

"You mean it? Like a whole garden? I don't even know what a garden is- but it has flowers? And you'll let me have them?"

Chell laughed, nodding her head. "Of course, silly. We'll have the best garden ever."

Wheatley began to smile. "Ooh I can't wait then!" He said happily, a big grin painted on his face.

He leaned down and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. "Thank you."

He set her back down and continued smiling.

Chell raised an eyebrow, smiling back at him.

"Alright, come on, its this way." She turned heel.

They meandered to the room, slowly as Wheatley kept commenting on random things and then stopping to look at them.

Chell might have gotten annoyed if not for how happy he was. He wasn't frowning, or crying, or nervously staying quiet. He was truly happy.

The room was nice, two bedroom, two bath, and a nice big living room by a kitchen. It was the presidential suite and certainly seemed presidential.

Chell led Wheatley to one of the rooms. "This is where you'll sleep."

Wheatley took one look at the room and began nervously playing with his hands. "But where will you be? You'll be close right?" He asked.

"Yeah, come see."

He followed her to the adjacent room. "I'll be right here. And if you need me, you can come get me."

Wheatley gulped. "But- but-" he began to shake. "What if I wake up and I can't find you- What if-"

"Hey. Easy. Calm down." She pulled him down, looking into his optic. "Every problem has a solution."

Wheatley breathed, nodding.

"I'll check on you a few times, okay? It'll be alright."

Wheatley nodded. He yawned, suddenly. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad... Chell seemed calm. Yes, if she was calm then that meant it was ok.

Wheatley breathed once more, in and out slowly.

"Ok. I'm ready to sleep. Is that okay?"

Chell nodded. "Go ahead, sleep well, bud."

Wheatley went into his room, leaving the door cracked.

He opened his backpack and took out his bunny, petting it's head.

He sighed. "I hope we get out of here." He mumbled to himself.

Wheatley crawled into the bed, wincing when it creaked under his weight.

He was a tad bit too big for this bed, his feet hung off the end. But the comforter was rather nice.

It was soft and fluffy, he'd have to have one of these when he got to the surface, it was magnificent.

He curled into a loose fetal position so he'd fit properly on the bed. He yawned, clutching his bunny.

His optic slid shut, and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hours later Chell was awoken by an odd sound. A repetitive thumping, like someone knocking. But it didn't stop, or slow, it was a constant rhythm.

Chell swung her legs over the bedside, and crept outside quietly.

The thumping continued, slightly louder. Chell opened Wheatley's door only to find the android repeatedly walking into the wall.

"Wheatley?"

He didn't react.

Chell cocked her head to the side. She walked over to him and put a hand on his back, and when she was unable to elicit a response she put a hand in front of his face to stop him from hurting himself.

"He's asleep. Poor thing." Chell shook her head.

She turned him around slowly and guided him back to the bed. But like the last time she found him like this, he refused to lay down.

Chell decided to just let him be, and began walking out.

He followed. Like a little puppy.

Chell lightly laughed. "Gonna follow me huh, buddy?"

Wheatley didn't react for a moment, before brushing past her.

"Where are you going?" She said quietly, following him.

He walked to the refrigerator and opened it. It was full of food and the somnambulant Wheatley began taking food out.

Completely asleep.

"Fascinating..." Chell hadn't seen somebody do this.

He ate a good bit of what was in the fridge, almost of what he went after was sweet, leading Chell to think he had a sweet tooth.

A pie, a cake, and several small pastries. She just watched him.

Then, when he was sufficiently full, he turned around and walked back to the wall, and continued walking into it.

Chell folllowed him into the room and sighed.

"Hey, buddy. Come here."

She took his bunny and pressed it into his arms. He took it and stopped banging his head.

He seemed to relax, being a little easier to lead. Chell decided she'd rather be able to keep an eye on him and led him to her room instead.

She was used to not having a lot of sleep and thus was wide awake. She let him lay in her bed and sat beside him.

She gently rubbed his back, feeling the shapes of the ridges on him. He was so interesting, she'd love to see more of him.

Chell yawned, sleepiness suddenly reovertaking her. She laid down beside him and gently hugged him. "Goodnight, Wheatley."


	46. I’ll Be There

Something about waking up in the arms of someone you cared about was strangely comforting. Something about waking up that way was also rather frightening.

Wheatley hadn't expected this. Number one, how the hell had he gotten in this room? Number two why the hell was the tiny form of Chell nuzzled against him?

She was so tiny, he realized, looking over her. How strong for something so small. He respected her, but found something else was erupting within him.

Somewhere in this robots core... he wanted to protect her. Despite knowing she could verily take care of herself, he wanted to protect her.

No, not protect, be with. He wanted to accompany her.

Be with her through thick and thin... he wanted to be with her always. He wanted to give everything for her- what an odd feeling- What could it be? To care for another being more than yourself... what was this feeling?

Chell began to stir, opening her eyes, she caught the android looking over her. He turned a brighter blue, optic darting away.

"Good morning." Chell said, sitting up. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, yawning.

Wheatley sat up hastily. "Ah- yes! Good morning. Why am I in here exactly?"

Chell chuckled. "You were sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" He sounded out the word syllable by syllable, unfamiliar with the term.

"You were asleep but you got up and made food while you were still asleep." Chell explained, while toeing into her combat boots.

"I can do that?" Wheatley said, perplexed.

"It's not necessarily a good thing. It happens without control, and I think this could be a problem in the future. What if you walk off somewhere and wake up in an unfamiliar place?"

Oh, Wheatley didn't like the sound of that. He imagined it and a shiver ran up his artificial spine. What if he did that? What if he really went and got himself lost IN HIS SLEEP? That scared Wheatley.

"A-a-and you're saying I could- theoretically- walk away in my sleep and just BOOM be off in some other place?"

"That's kind of how walking works, bud..."

Wheatley didn't like this new information. He didn't know he could just get up in his sleep- and just walk off!

Chell could see the androids anxiety, and gently set a hand on his shoulder. "You were just sleep eating, I'm sure if it happens again we just have to look for you at the nearest food source. If I know you, you'll be passed out on the ground."

Wheatley frowned.

"Hey. " she tapped him, and looked into his optic. "Everything is gonna be alright. Just like finding a way out of here, every problem has a solution. We just have to figure it out."

A few tears straggled from his optic and Chell wiped them away.

"But what if I leave and I can't find you? What if I'm all alone again- I can't take that-"

"You won't have to, because that won't happen. I'll keep an eye on you, besides we are probably making a bigger deal out of this than it is." Chell smiled, taking his shaking hand. "Everything's okay."

Wheatley breathed out a sigh, nodding tardily. He didn't want to let go of her hand, how warm she was, how beautiful... Yes, she was beautiful wasn't she? A bloody masterpiece.

"Can- can we do that thing where you hold me?" Wheatley asked. "Please."

"You mean a hug?"

"I think so..."

Chell shook her head, laughing. "Okay." She stood up and hugged him, understanding the android needed some contact.

How long had GLaDOS left him without contact? How long had had she hurt him? The poor android was touch starved and Chell pitied him.

When could Chell always have the happy Wheatley? She'd see little flashes of it, but then in a moment he was gone.

Like a shadow, always behind, never in the light. Hiding away from the bright sun.

He was afraid of the light. That's what it was.

Fear of being hurt, fear of being alone, Chell was even sure he was still afraid of hurting her.

It scared her, to think that this is what her mother was capable of. She loved her, and missed the days when she and her had been able to spend time together, but hurting Wheatley like this?

But he did hurt her. Maybe Caroline was just trying to get back at him for what he did? She did recall the AI to be very petty.

But pettiness wasn't an excuse. Caroline and GLaDOS may be separate in mind, but physically they were indeed the same person.

And that meant that GLaDOS owed Wheatley an apology. A huge, huge apology.

Wheatley held on for a while, not wanting to be away from her warmth. He felt safe when she did that, and by science, he'd do anything to stay within her grasp.

Chell broke the hug, much to his upset, and brushed away a happy tear that had strayed from his optic.

"Come on, we should get moving."

Wheatley sighed, but didn't complain.

"Lady, can we eat something first?"

"Yeah."

After getting breakfast, from raiding an grocery, Chell and Wheatley began their desperate search for an escape. Chell was keeping an eye out for the control when she noticed a camera.

She approached it and the light on it came to life. "Hello." Caroline's voice said.

Chell waved.

"You know, I've noticed you two are struggling a little. Which is too bad, considering how well you two are getting along."

"Mom, please we can't keep this up, I'm gonna lose my job."

"Mom?" Wheatley said quietly .

But neither of the two replied to him.

"I see. Well, I'll send a Spydr down." Caroline said calmly.

"Spider?" Wheatley said in a slightly raised voice. He didn't like spiders. He'd seen one in his quarters once- the bloody beast had tried to attack him!

Or run- or whatever it was doing! It had sent him into a crying fit.

The sound of clicking of robotic feet startle Chell, and Wheatley jumped.

"What the hell is that?" Wheatley ran behind Chell pointing a shaking finger at a greyish circular robot that was padding towards them.

It's matcha green optic was trained on them and Wheatley was not having it. He hid further behind Chell.

"That is a Spydr. It will lead you out of this area, like I said." Caroline said, and the Spydr bowed on its 6 legs.

Wheatley didn't particularly like the robot and narrowed his optic at the little bot.

"I don't trust that thing." Wheatley whispered to Chell, staying behind her.

Chell simply shook her head and motioned to the robot. "Lead the way."

The little spider turned its body around, similar to how Wheatley used to do to look behind him. It began walking back the way they came, and the duo followed.

Wheatley followed only because Chell did, and he didn't want her to be left alone with that evil thing.

It obviously was evil. He didn't know exactly what made it evil but it certainly was, I mean, look at it! The bloody thing had 6 legs! Who needs six? What were they all for?

Useless!

They were led to an upper catwalk that led into a testing sphere. The sphere had a little raised podium with a small controller on it.

A sprinkle of confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Congratulations, you two. Now all you have to do is find the elevator." Caroline turned on the lights in the sphere, as a camera followed their motions.

Chell began walking to it, but Wheatley caught her arm.

"Hold on. It's never this easy-" Wheatley whispered.

Chell realized her mistake and looked around for anything dangerous.

"What's the catch?" Chell asked.

"There isn't a catch, Chell. You two have been doing well to work through your issues. You've also done well to keep Wheatley sane."

"Sane? What's that supposed to mean?" Wheatley asked.

"You are unstable, and will continue to be that way for a long time. Only through precise and intense work can you ever be - how do I say this... You again." Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

Most of what she said flew right over his head, but he understood sort of. He was still broken. Still worthless.

Wheatley's mood seemed to dampen as he slouched.

Chell noticed his unhappiness and put a reassuring hand on his back.

Chell tentatively began walking towards the podium, and thankfully, it wasn't booby trapped.

Wheatley breathed a sigh of relief when she returned with the controller in her hand.

"See, perfectly safe." She reassured.

Wheatley nodded, closing his optic.

"Now, Have fun you two!"

And again, Caroline was gone, leaving the two to struggle to find a way out.

Chell was growing annoyed with her games. She wanted out, and she felt like she wasn't getting too far with Wheatley considering the stress that was put on both of them.

Wheatley had problems, yes, but those problems couldn't be solved like this. Escape had to come faster, or else she risked Wheatley's sanity as well as her own.

Not to mention her job, god what was going on with that? Who knew if she even still HAD a job.

Wheatley sniffled and that caught her attention. "You ok?"

"I just want to get out of here!" He said, wiping away tears that stung the corners of his optic. "I'm so so tired of this."

"I know. Me too."

Wheatley's optic focused on her and she could see the sadness within it.

Chell sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Patience. We'll be out of here in no time."

Wheatley nodded, but his fears told him otherwise. Were they really going to get out?

Chell had escaped once, but twice? Was that even possible? Especially with him holding her back?

Was he the reason they couldn't escape?

Wheatley didn't let her see him frown, shoulders falling once more.

"Come on, lets get moving."

Wheatley followed but stood back a few feet so that she wouldn't hear him cry. He just needed to let it all out, the awful feelings in his processor, the ones that just wouldn't stop plaguing him.

He was as quiet as possible but he found it hard not to sob.

Chell glanced back at him and stopped in her tracks. "Wheatley... don't do that. Come on..." she attempted to console him.

"I'm s-s-Sorry I just - I need to cry. I'm sorry-" he stuttered through tears.

Chell sighed. "It's alright buddy."

She walked over to him and put an arm around him. She only came up to his middle back so she had her arm resting on his waist.

"I understand. I had to cry too when I was down here alone."

Wheatley's optic slid further shut as he cried a little harder.

"I mean, it's ok to cry when you're upset. I know it's hard, I see how much stress you're in, and I understand. "

Wheatley nodded, leaning down and lifting Chell up in his arms. He hugged her tightly, still crying his optic out.

Chell was a little surprised but didn't struggle. She instead took the opportunity to hold him around his neck.

Wheatley sunk to his knees, still holding onto her, begging for her warmth.

And Chell gave it, readily. Maybe part of her was still angry. Still hurt, but right now it didn't matter.

Being with him to keep him grounded, calm... keeping him feeling safe. That, that was the world to her right now, like a divine purpose she'd never known.

He was a sweetheart. He was always trying his best, and Chell knew he felt like it never was enough. She knew he felt like he was a monster. She knew he felt like a bother. But the thing about that was, she also knew that he was the most hurt person she'd ever met.

She knew he'd been hurt before he'd even been put in this body. Before he'd betrayed her. The first time she had met him, she had thought he was a moron. An idiot who meant nothing.

But she began to hear bits and pieces of low self esteem. His nervousness. The occasional self deprecating muttering that she knew he thought she didn't hear.

And how much worse it had gotten now...

"I'll always be here for you." She whispered. "Through time and space, I'll always be here."

Wheatley nodded, tears still flowing. He held on a little harder.

"Come on, we really have to get moving, ok? I know you're sad, but just..." she thought for a moment. "How about this," she stood,"Hold my hand. If you're getting too upset just tell me, okay?"

Wheatley nodded, releasing her from his grasp. She took his hand and began leading him.

He felt a little better.


	47. Viral Violence

Wheatley yawned, optic sliding halfway shut. His legs aches horribly, and he was getting sluggish.

It had been a while since he'd eaten as well.

He didn't feel so good.

Chell stopped suddenly, and Wheatley ran into her. "S-Sorry!"

Chell shook her head. "It's fine."

He yawned again, rubbing at his optic underneath his glasses. "Wish they had clocks down here..." Wheatley mumbled.

Chell took his hand again and began leading him once more.

Why had she stopped anyway?

Wheatley didn't know, and was far too tired to deal with it. He sighed.

He stepped on his foot funny and yelped. "Ow!"

Chell turned. "You ok?"

Wheatley looked pitiful and exhausted. He also looked like he might cry at any second, the poor thing.

"Are you Alright?"

Wheatley didn't reply, but the tired look in his optic told her what to do.

"We should take a break. Maybe have a power nap?"

Wheatley nearly fell over. Chell barely caught him, and helped him back to standing.

His optic light was dim. Chell geussed Wheatley needed energy.

"When did you last eat?"

"Last night."

She shook her head. They'd been walking for several hours.

"Maybe you're hungry. We should look for food."

Wheatley's stomach made a low growl and Wheatley nodded in agreement. But he was so tired...he yawned.

He followed behind Chell, who had strayed off the path into another shop.

"Here we go." A little cafe, with pastries in the case.

Chell went behind the counter and opened it, gathering some plates for Wheatley who had sat at a table, exhausted.

Chell set down the plates in front of Wheatley. "You gotta remember to eat buddy."

Wheatley nodded. "Slipped my mind is all..."

He began to eat and it did make him feel better, but still he felt tired. The kind of tired that weighs on your eyelids, and makes even the most uncomfortable of places seem perfect for a rest.

He finished rather quickly, which was normal for the android. He soon stood and raided the rest of the pastries, and when the duo left Wheatley was pleasantly full.

"I really need that nap..." Wheatley said.

"Yeah I can see buddy. Let me find a safe place."

She saw a coffee place with couches and they began walking to it.

As soon as they got in, Wheatley practically dove into the sofa.

He almost immediately fell asleep.

Chell sighed, grabbing a throw blanket and draping it over him. "Maybe I'm pushing us too hard. I haven't seen him this tired before."

Wheatley lightly kicked, making a slight moan in his sleep.

"Sleep well bud."

Chell decided to look around and find herself something decent to eat. Preferably not sweets like Wheatley had been eating. She found a can of beans and went with that.

Wheatley began to mumble in his sleep. Chell didn't think much of it, but she probably should have.

Because Wheatley had awoken in GLaDOS's chamber again.

Wheatley was terrified. He stood straight as a board, optic wide. He shook terribly.

"It's alright. It's me." It was in Caroline's tone, but for some reason Wheatley still got a chill up his spine. Like she wanted him dead. He sensed there was something terribly terribly wrong.

"Oh- h- hello." He gulped.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Wheatley shook his head slowly, artificial heart beating in his audial receptors. Why was he so afraid? What was going on?

"Because I know the way out, and I'm going to tell you."

Wheatley gasped. "You will? Does that mean we can leave? Will we be ok? Can I even leave, should've asked that first- but your serious right? Because if you're not that's not a funny joke-"

"Wheatley." She growled his name in a way that Wheatley hadn't ever heard from Caroline. Honey laced with poison. It terrified him.

"Sorry."

"All will be answered, but here."

She lifted a small pedestal into the room, with a single flash drive on it. He took it.

"What do I do with this?"

"Feel behind your head for the ports and it's the first one on the left." Caroline said.

Wheatley felt, and managed to plug it in. Instantly a rush of information of the lower levels of aperture flooded his brain. As did something else.

Then he woke up. He sat up hastily, and held his head. It ached, like there were knives inside of his very processor.

Chell wasn't around and that put him on edge, but he quickly calmed himself knowing she'd come back. Of course she would, why would she leave?

Because he was worthless? Wasn't he? Little worthless fat disgusting-

He shook his head, breaking the train of thought. He groaned, head still aching.

Everything would be ok. He had to be ok. He shakily stood. He needed to find Chell. They could finally leave this awful place.

—-

"Yes, that's it, you little imbecile." GLaDOS said.

"Lead her out. Show her what you are." She began to laugh, turning to the screen that displayed the moron.

"I've grown so tired of you, moron. And CAROLINE won't save you now."

—

Wheatley caught up to Chell, finding her in a nearby shop. "Chell- we have to leave."

"You're up already?" Chell said standing up with a shirt in her hand.

"Yes- I'm- I'm up-" he breathed a pained sigh as his brain twinged once more. He dizzily stumbled, catching himself.

"You ok?"

"'m fine- we need to go-we need to keep moving-"

Chell was up for it, but something was obviously wrong with Wheatley.

"Ok. We can go, but let's take it slow, alright?"

Wheatley visibly relaxed. "Al-alright."

Chell dropped the shirt and put a hand behind Wheatley's back as they began walking.

"Let's not go this way- " Wheatley said suddenly. His head twinged again, as he turned around.

"Are you sure? We already went-"

"Yes. Let's go." His head- by science it burned. He felt like he was glitching-

Wheatley began to walk ahead without Chell, who quickly caught up.

"You're acting weird."

"No I'm not. We have to go this way."

"Why?"

"We have to." For some reason... he couldn't tell her. He didn't know what was preventing him but it hurt just to think of telling her what had happened with Caroline. "I can't stay down here any longer."

Chell sympathized with him. "Ok."

She followed.

They came upon a group of four different catwalks that led in different directions. Without skipping a beat Wheatley walked down the far left one.

"Wheatley- shouldn't we think about-"

"If I'm wrong we can just come back." His voice was cold and the way he said something so normal somehow made Chell's fight or flight reflexes awaken. She felt terrified.

She didn't say anything but followed, narrowing her eyes.

Wheatley grabbed his head suddenly, crying out. He doubled over.

Chell was afraid to come near him- but she forced herself. "Wheatley? What's wrong?"

He forced himself back into a standing position. "I'm fine."

Chell's heart was beating in her ears, loud and erratic.

Wheatley began walking again, before tensing up suddenly, and vomiting glowing vomit over the side of the catwalk.

Chell knew his blood glowed. She had seen it when he had broken his ankle- his vomit was bright blue and lit up the darkness as it fell.

Part of her was disgusted but the other part immediately went to worry. He'd just thrown up blood. She was sure of it.

"Wheatley?"

He stood up again, wobbling a little. He didn't face her, but continued walking saying nothing.

Now Chell knew something was very very wrong.

Thankfully they were coming up upon another bit of city. "Hey- we should stop."

Wheatley turned around. His optic light was a pinprick, and focused on her. "Why?"

"Aren't you hungry? We've been walking a while."

He thought about it. "Not hungry. We need to keep moving. We need to leave."

His mind appeared to be focused on one thing. "You should eat."

Wheatley shook his head slowly. Chell saw the sweat rolling off of him, he looked sick.

"Please eat."

Wheatley took her arm. Chell yanked her arm back, but couldn't leave his grip. "We need to go." He said.

Chell was now very afraid.

He gently pulled her, trying to get her to follow.

"Let me go." She pulled. "Let me GO!" She yelled.

He did. "I'm- im sorry. I just want to get you out of here."

Chell wanted to believe that. She really did. But something was not right.

"This way." He said, motioning for her to follow.

Chell only began walking when Wheatley was a safe distance ahead of her. The giant could crush her she realized. He could easily break her.

She shuddered.

Why was he leading? Why did he keep grabbing his head? Why was he acting so- so cold?

What happened to Wheatley? Now she was beginning to miss the sensitive Wheatley. This was- an inhuman Wheatley- this was a monster.

Wheatley led her to a door. He doubled over once more, before coming back up. "This is it."

"What do you mean, 'this is it'?"

"I- I uh- I mean this looks like-"

"You know the way dont you?"

Chell realized. Rage filled her.

Wheatley turned around and met her eye. "I-"

"You've known the way this whole time haven't you?!"

"I-"

"What the fuck?! You've known this whole time and now you're just- just - you bastard!" She seethed with rage, quickly forgetting he could easily beat her.

"This was a game to you wasn't it? You've been pretending- this- this whole time! Haven't you?"

"Chell wait-" his head twinged and he winced.

"Wait? Wait?! You lied to me- you had me believe we were stuck down here- you haven't changed- you're just a god damn liar!"

"But I-"

Chell stepped forward menacingly. "You fooled me twice. Now- now I'm done."

"What?"

Chell stepped forward and yanked him down by the neck.

He shook in her grasp. She reeled back her fist and brought it down on his face. Repeatedly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this you stupid fuck!" She hit his head harder and harder and the headache only became worse. He screamed throwing her back.

"No!" His optic began flashing with disturbances. He opened the door and fled inside.

Chell pursued, enraged.

The door opened into a round room with hallways leading in different directions, one led into what obviously was an elevator.

"You stupid ugly bitch!" Chell snarled. "I trusted you- and of course you betrayed me again!"

"N-no- shkkkssss" his voice went into static as the virus combined with the physical damage began to mess with his systems.

"You are a moron and you know what? I fucking hate you! I hate you and I hope you die alone and unloved! You can stay here you ugly bastard! You hear me? You worthless moron!"

Wheatley took every word she said to heart as his being began to overpower the virus. He went silent. He began to sniffle.

He beat the virus, as his mind pushed away the damaged code.

"Go ahead! Cry! See if I care, you lying peice of crap!"

Wheatley's optic went blank. nothing but black, his optic shutter slid half shut. He stood still for a moment. He lifted his hands as if he was looking at them. Tear drops fell on his digits as he stared blankly.

"Moron. Moron. Moron..." he repeated. He dragged his feet as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Go ahead! Run like you always do! Nobody is gonna come looking for you! Nobody wants you!" Chell screamed.

He disappeared around a corner and Chell couldn't even hear the tapping of his peds anymore.

—-


	48. Don’t Be Sad

Chell tried the control for the elevator, pressing the buttons several times before realizing it wasn't working.

She slammed her fist against the door frame, heat bubbling through her.

"It's not going to work without Him. Nice try." Caroline said, her voice sounding tired. Like she had just awoken or something. "I heard your little outburst. Is that anything you should say to your best friend?"

"He LIED to me!" She hissed. "I gave him my trust, AGAIN, mind you, and that little idiot betrayed me- for the second time!"

"Or maybe you've both been fooled." Caroline said, a shroud of darkness surrounding her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't find he was acting strange at all?" The camera coked to the side, almost quizzically. "Like he wasn't himself?"

Chell did recall him acting very very off. The one track mind, the vomiting blood, the lack of...humanity..."So What does that mean?"

"GLaDOS. I think- I think she forced a virus into his processor." Caroline sighed. "He couldn't have known the way by himself. I moved the catwalks around several times, there's no way he could memorize it."

Chell suddenly felt very bad. If what Caroline was saying was true, that meant two things. GLaDOS was still after Wheatley, and that she had a huge apology to give to the android.

She'd hit him. After all he'd been through. The abuse, the loneliness, the pain...

"You owe him an apology. That is, if you can find him."

Chell looked to the hallway Wheatley had fled down. She sighed. Anger erupted again and she punched the wall.

"I'm growing tired of BOTH of your games. GLaDOS, you, whoever! I'm so tired! And so is he!"

Guilt began to ride up behind her, pulling at her psyche. "I can't believe I let her fool me, and now I just- I just ruined everything- I know he's fragile! What have I done-"

She took off running after Wheatley. "I'll find him. I'll fix this. I made a promise to him." Chell said as she ran. She had promised to bring him to the surface. She had promised him a better life, a second chance. A clean slate, and she sure as hell was going to give it to him.

"Wheatley!" She called.

Hours passed with no sign of the android, no matter what she did- it was like he had disappeared. No matter how loudly she called- begging for a reply- no matter where she looked.

She ran into a cafeteria, finding it already raided, and no sign of Wheatley.

Her fears began to raise as the worst of thoughts came to mind. What if he'd...?

What if he'd thrown himself of a ledge, jumped in front of a turret? What if he ate until his stomach lining ripped? There were so many possible ways the android could have- ...offed himself

She became more frantic in her search. "Wheatley!"

Hours turned into a day of searching. She hadn't even seen or heard anything. Caroline wouldn't speak to her, and it made Chell feel all the more alone.

"Wheatley please!" Her voice was hoarse from yelling his name. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes.

She fell to her knees. She'd killed him hadn't she? He'd gone and killed himself and it was all her fault.

She cried into her palm.

No- no he had to be alive. He'd been through too much to just give up!

Chell stood, determined. Wheatley was going to come home with her. She was going to give him the life he had deserved but never gotten. The life that had been withheld from the goofy fool.

She was going to find him!

She began hastily checking the rooms as she passed. Opening doors and searching for the form of the android.

But of course she couldn't find him.

A day turned to two, and that to three, and Chell's determination was wearing thin. He really did it, didn't he?

She was walking through another cafeteria when she heard it. Inside a walk-in pantry she heard whimpering. It was quiet, yet pained, so quiet you might miss it if you weren't listening.

Her heart skipped a beat as she quietly peeked inside.

There, leaning against the far wall, he was. His optic still was blank, though she could now see his iris. The once brilliant blue had faded to grey.

He sat with an arm folded over his stomach, slowly rubbing circles into the flesh, and considering how swollen it was she surmised he had overindulged.

Tears bled trails onto his somber face, his optic half lidded.

Chell crept to him. He didn't react to her presence, still staring blankly ahead. She waved a hand in front of his face.

He didn't react.

She timidly put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and jumped away. He cradled his stomach for a moment as he doubled over, huffing.

"Wheatley- are you ok?"

He looked to her and what Chell saw in his optic made her heart break.

She saw regret, fear, and most of all she saw pain. An awful pain that made him feel worthless- she knew it. Of course he'd overeaten. He didn't know how else to handle the pain.

"I'm so sorry- I was fooled- and I think you were too- please let me-"

Wheatley growled at her when she tried to approach. The mechanical snarl startled her, and she backed away.

"Wheatley?"

He panted heavily, unable to run, but his optic never left her.

She kneeled down to him, slowly putting a hand out. "I'm sorry."

Wheatley pushed himself up against the wall, cowering away from her.

Chell sighed knowing she'd definitely gone too far and pushed the android over the edge. She shouldn't have hit him- even if he lied to her- which of course he didn't- but she shouldn't have raised her hand to him.

She sat down across from him, breathing out a controlled sigh. "I looked really hard for you, bud." She began. "I was so scared you'd hurt yourself, though I geuss this isn't much better."she lifted her eyes searching for a reaction in his face, only finding fear, she continued. "I made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry for what I said to you- for hitting you- GLaDOS fooled me- and fooled you too- but we can fix this."

"No." He said a single word.

"If you come with me we can leave! We can-"

"No!" He snarled.

"Why?"

"Hurt me- always hurt me- everyone hurt - can't take-"

He was speaking in broken English, sounding more like a child. Chell geussed it was because of how upset he was. He was scared and hurt- he just wanted to feel okay and how could she have just- just hurt him?

"Wheatley- I promise I won't hurt you ever again-"

"You already promised!" He said, tearing up.

"Wheatley... I- I'm so sorry."

"Not again- not trusting again!" He cried, weakly standing. He quickly took a few boxes of snack cakes from the shelf beside him, and returned to his place on the floor.

He slowly went down panting as he went, and Chell knew he had indeed eaten too much. And that eating more would just give him a stomach ache and an empty heart. Perhaps he was having trouble speaking because he was having issues breathing, his stomach was likely constricting his lungs.

She sighed, letting him eat.As much as she wanted to stop him, It might be the only way to get him to talk. She quickly went to the shelf as well and returned with more for him. She kneeled down and presented the box to him.

Wheatley eyed it for a moment before gingerly grabbing it.

"When I get mad, I forget everything. And that's not okay. I forgot you'd been hurt, I forgot how you hated yourself, I even forgot how sweet and kind you'd been to me this whole time down here!"

Wheatley continued eating, but Chell saw his expression slightly shift. His handles furrowed.

"You deserve better. You deserve a happy life, you really truly do. And I want to be there with you. I want to give you that happy life."

Wheatley lifted his optic to her and she could see him crying.

"Why do you do this to me?"

He wiped away tears hastily.

"Why must you always make me feel like this- believing it'll happen! Lies! Bloody lies!" He covered his face as his tears slipped through his fingers.

Chell took the opportunity to sit beside him. She put an arm around him. He struggled, crying harder.

"Leave me alone! I'm not falling for it again!" He shook, prying her arms off of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears fell from Chell's eyes as she held tighter.

He looked down to her and saw her crying. His goddess- was crying-

Despite being hurt, and not wanting her to hurt him again- he found himself accepting her touch.

Chell held him in her arms, anything to make him okay again. She wanted her Wheatley. And frankly- her Wheatley was the craven, sensitive, fearful Wheatley.

He'd never be the old Wheatley- and that was okay. She loved him just the way he was.

She'd take him for what he was and be okay with that.

"We are gonna go to the surface, Wheatley. Me and you, and it'll be amazing. I'll show you my house, and you'll have a room all to your own. How's that sound?"

He sniffled.

"But here and now, we have to go. We gotta get you out of here."

He looked up. "You don't mean that." He sniffled. "Whenever I inevitably mess up again- you- you're gonna scream at me."

Chell sighed, squeezing him. "If you mess up, it'll all be okay. I might be mad in the moment, but it'll pass. You are more important than anything else in my life right now. Okay?"

Wheatley looked down to her and his optic filled with tears. "I am?" He said in a tiny voice.

"Yes. You are."

For some reason that made Wheatley feel something strange in his core. Like a fluttering feeling- how strange it was- he still felt sad, but it was somehow warm. He didn't know how to react to it, so he could only lean into her touch more. Nuzzling against her like a babe, but caring not about what she'd think of him.

"You're important to me too." Wheatley said quietly. "Really important."

"I know." Chell replied. "I know..."

Wheatley lifted her up onto his lap, which startled her, but she let it happen. He held onto her like she was his stuffed animal, crying a little into her shoulder.

Chell saw the pain in his face. He was still hurt, and she felt as though she'd ruined the progress she'd made with him. She lifted her head so it was level with his.

He looked her in the eye, sort of starstruck. She put her hands to his cheeks and lifted her head a little more. She planted a kiss onto his forehead and smiled at him.

"It'll all be ok. I swear."

Wheatley's cheeks began to glow, each of the three sections on each side lightening. He was blushing, Chell realized.

Chell smiled. "Smile for me?"

He smiled, a small smile, but a genuine one.

He'd seen scientists and engineers kiss before. He hadn't thought much of it, until he had learned what it meant. It meant that you were important. That you were worth something to the person who did it. At least that was what he understood of it.

He never expected, in all his years, that somebody as amazing as Chell would kiss HIM. The moron, the fool, was worthy of her? It made him feel... pretty good.

Even if he was still upset with her- he found it hard to stay sad.

His stomach churned and he winced. Chell understood and quickly got off of him. He breathed out a sigh, both hands moving to massage his upset stomach.

"And we definitely need to work on that. Remember our talk? You know that doesn't feel good."

"I know. It's just- it makes me feel better when I'm upset."

"I know, bud." She stood, extending a hand down to him.

"We're so close, wheatley. I know the way back, and we can escape! Don't you want that?"

Wheatley nodded taking her hand. Chell struggled to pull him up, he was very heavy of course.

He held his stomach once more, a sick expression overtaking his features.

"Maybe - perhaps eating when I'm sad really is a bad idea."

"Yeah." Chell put a hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be ok?"

He nodded, straightening up. "Just a little sick. I'll be fine."

"Come On, we are about an hour away."she began walking.

Wheatley pouted But followed her. He didn't much like all the walking, it was so tiring, but he felt a little bit of excitement. They were gonna leave.

He and Chell were going to the surface- they were gonna live a happy life, doing all the things that normal people do!

He didn't really know what normal people did, but it excited him nonetheless to learn.

A garden. That's what he wanted, his own garden. Plants couldn't call you stupid. Plants were just nice little things that ate sunshine and looked pretty.

He wanted to plant those pretty flowers, what were they... Buttercups! He wanted a whole patch of them!

"Chell?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get to the surface- can I have a garden?" He didn't look at her while he spoke, feeling rather timid suddenly.

Chell laughed kindly, turning around. "We'll plant an amazing garden, I already have the beginnings of one, but it'll be much easier with your help."

"You'll let me help? But what if I ruin-"

"We all make mistakes. But because we are people, we can learn from them and grow. Like the plants we will be planting."

Wheatley smiled and nodded. They continued, meandering towards a open area with a white tile path.

A silence was shared between them for a while before Wheatley's timid voice spoke up.

"...Chell?"

"Yes, Wheatley?"

"What made you hit me?"

Chell should have known he'd ask. And she definitely owed him an answer.

"I really thought you had betrayed me."

Wheatley sighed, sadness creeping up on him. "It hurt." He felt something well up in his throat, unable to hold back. He whimpered, tears again cascading down his face. Always crying, always weak, always worthless.

Chell looked to her companion with pain in her heart. He was still upset, and frankly had every right to be. He may have come along with her- but It was now clear that she had hurt him. He was still upset.

He was holding on to it, thinking about it, mulling over it. The more chell thought about what he was likely going through the more guilty she felt.

She had straight up decked the android. The android who'd been violently abused. The one who cried when he was left alone. The poor thing that was touch starved and wanted nothing more than to be held and kept safe.

"I'm really sorry." Chell said.

"I know." He said through tears. "It just hurt- 'cause I just wanted us to get out- I wanted to get you out. I thought I was doing something good-" he began to slump into himself, legs wobbling. "I wanted to prove I wasn't just a tagalong moron! That I was useful-" he whimpered, falling to his knees.

"You are useful. I get the feeling from you that everyone you've known has told you otherwise. But you know what? They were and are wrong. You're friendly, kind, you're clever. You have so many positive qualities."

"You think I'm clever?"

"Of course I do! You find solutions to problems all the time, when you broke your ankle you found that chair, when we were searching for clothes you found that button-up on your own.. you aren't an idiot. No matter what anyone else says."

Wheatley didn't know how to respond.

Chell... she was the most kind person. The best person. He wished he had seen her for what she was when he was in power. She was a goddess who deserved the world on a platter.

She was so kind to him, and he just couldn't grasp why. What purpose did she have? Complimenting a fool like him.

He sat there in silence for a moment before finally asking a question.

"Can- can I hug you?"

Chell stepped forward and hugged him. "Always."

——-


	49. The End of the World

The door to the lift was just as they left it. Neither spoke a word as they approached, but there was an energy shared between them.

Wheatley's excitement, the prospect of freedom, hope, a way out.

Chell's anxiety. If GLaDOS was still trying to get her to see Wheatley as evil, who knew what she was going to do once they got up there.

Chell was hard, test for trained,she could solve almost any situation, but Wheatley? What would GLaDOS do to him? How could she save him too?

He was an idiot, no not an idiot, just somebody who happened to be a little ditzy. He was trying his best, and often times that ended not too well.

"Uhm.. Chell. You seem... well a little tense. Aren't you excited? We are leaving!"

Chell faked a smile. "Just tired and ready to go home."

Wheatley smiled back, nodding. "Ah yes, this must've been awful for you but now we are gonna be free, and I'm gonna see the sun! Well I've seen it before just from space, and back then I avoided lookin' because well it burned my optic really badly. But ooh! I'm so excited!"

Chell was pretty happy to see Wheatley rambling like he used to, but still that nervousness gripped her. Like a vice, pressing ever harder.

She sighed, pressing the buttons. The doors opened into the lift. Wheatley smiled widely. "You did it! Wonderful- this is just great- I'm not even being sarcastic I'm just really really- Excited! You know? Ooh! I can't wait-"

Chell was staring at him with an arched brow.

"I was rambling wasn't I?"

She laughed, motioning him in.

"Sorry. I just- I'm very excited." He wrung his hands.

"I'm glad, bud. I really am."

Wheatley stood beside Chell inside the elevator, eyeing the space in front of him. The doors closed, and Chell pressed the up button on the control.

That's about when Wheatley's stomach dropped. A single thought suddenly forced itself into his mind and he could do nothing to fight it.

GLaDOS.

His excitement dissipated instantly. How could he be so stupid? In his excitement he forgot that GLaDOS could and would use every excuse to hurt him.

He wasn't leaving at all was he?

He felt like crying, but found he had no tears left. He put his palm to his face and sighed, sliding down the back wall of the lift.

Chell looked down on him and sighed. He had realized hadn't he?

"Hey. Look at me." Chell said.

Wheatley lifted his head with a defeated expression. His optic was half lidded and beginning to dull.

"We'll be okay."

Wheatley bucked up and nodded, despite feeling fear gnawing at the base of his spine. He gulped heavily, rising back to his feet.

He didn't believe her. But he'd meet his death with dignity. Or whatever awful torture GLaDOS had planned for him.

She surely was going to tear him apart in front of Chell- burn him- stab him-

The doors slid open, as the form of the massive AI inside came into view.

Wheatley nearly fainted, the last few times he'd been here... GLaDOS had slashed him apart.

He found himself gripping Chell's arm. Chell saw the anxiety on his face, and gently took his hand. "Deep breaths."

Chell took the first step, but Wheatley found himself glued to the spot. Frozen.

Chell motioned for him to follow. He slowly shook his head, wide-eyed and terrified.

"I'd advise you listen, moron." GLaDOS said, her voice sharp. "You wouldn't want me to have to... redirect you."

The threat wasn't lost on him, as he took three small steps outside of the elevator.

Chell eyed GLaDOS. What had happened to Caroline?

"You escaped." She turned around looking at the back wall, arms folded. "Good for you." She turned her head and looked at them sideways.

"GLaDOS." Chell said in a voice that spoke her power.

"You know, that idiot hasn't changed. You think he has, and honestly I thought you were much smarter than that. You know I don't like to be proven wrong."

"This needs to stop." Chell said.

"What needs to stop?"

"This abuse. He's more than served his sentence."

"Has he? Really? Don't you understand, if he had any power, he'd betray you in an instant."

"No he wouldn't! I won't be fooled again." Chell stepped forward, hands balled into fists.

"You won't have to be. I'll simply show you. "

She turned around and plucked Wheatley from his place. He screamed, struggling in her grasp.

"Let him go!"

GLaDOS didn't reply, instead pulling down a control panel with her free hand.

"I didn't want to have to do this, you know." GLaDOS stroked the shuddering form of Wheatley like a cat. "But I must protect you from your flawed beliefs." She began typing.

"Your hope in this little vermin," she held him by his foot, making him dizzy. "- is sorely misplaced."

"This isn't funny." Chell seethed. She had no portal gun. No way of escaping with him. No defense. She was at GLaDOS's mercy.

"Oh believe me I know."

She opened the wall of the chamber to encompass a small test chamber. Inside was a miniature mainframe replica.

"That mainframe controls an entire wing of test chambers. Like a little me." She continued typing. "If you have so much faith in him, let's give him a little taste of what he had. And this time, the euphoria doesn't wear off."

GLaDOS pressed Wheatley into a receptacle she had custom built for an android on the console. Wheatley realized she had likely been planning this.

Evil. She was evil.

"Nonononono, can't we talk? Talk things out like civilized people?"

She pressed a little harder, crushing him against it. He felt his insides squish. It hurt so bad, no more. Make it stop! He was so tired of pain- time and time again pain always returned!

He felt his body begin sinking into the face of the console, realizing he was paralyzed. He couldn't even fight. Worthless idiot! He couldn't fight what was about to happen- the monster he would be.

"Chell!" He cried, wishing he could fight the wires snaking up his body.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She called in an effort to bring him some comfort despite what was happening.

"Leave me! Get out of here!" He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"How touching. He's pretending. Again. Too bad neither of you will be leaving until this little test is over." GLaDOS chuckled darkly.

He felt his body begin to be jabbed with the mechanical arms he remembered from oh so long ago. The pain was nothing compared to what he'd been through, but still... the feeling of power bit into his psyche and he couldn't shake the NEED for it.

He opened his optic, and he was in the miniature mainframe. He looked at his hands and began shaking his head.

"Please- I don't want this."

Suddenly a wave of euphoria wracked his entire being. He went limp and moaned, he couldn't help but smile, drooling. It was an energy that left him wanting more.Despite the pleasure, he knew what was gonna happen. He couldn't let that happen- he couldn't hurt her again.

"No!" He screamed.

Another wave.

"This won't ever have to end, you could live in a state of this. As long as she tests." GLaDOS tempted .

"Let me out!" He screeched.

GLaDOS lifted Chell and placed her inside the test chamber.

"Whatever you do, do not solve it! Please don't solve it!" Wheatley screamed to her, fighting off the craving for more.

He felt the urge to just give in winding up though. He wanted that feeling again. He'd forgotten how good it felt. How pleasurable and how safe and free it made him feel.

He gripped his head and screamed. "Nonono! I can't!"

"Solve it, Chell. See what he really is." GLaDOS pushed.

"I don't want this, please, please I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Oh but you did! You already did this, what's one persons suffering for the pleasure for yourself?"

"She's not just a person!" Tears fell from his face to the floor far below him. "She's amazing, beautiful, smart, she's so strong- I mean have you seen her muscles? I'm jealous! And her hair- it's- I just don't understand but it's so beautiful too- her voice- and oh my word her laugh! Have you heard her laugh? She's- she's magnificent."

Chell gave a small smile, a bit of a blush creeping onto her cheeks momentarily. But honestly she was more than worried about the current situation.

GLaDOS went silent, processing what the moron had said.

It seemed for a moment she might reconsider, before she again narrowed her optic.

"Finish the test. If you don't, I have repaired the neurotoxin generator, and I assure you it is fully operational."

Chell begrudgingly began solving it.

Low waves of the euphoria began building as she neared completion. He cried, covering his optic. He couldn't bear to watch.

The sound of a button being clicked and then that awful euphoria. He arched his back, groaning. "No. No..." tears stained his face.

A buzzing hum rushed through his body making him again lose control and go limp momentarily.

Spike plates began folding out of the walls. "If you kill her, I'll let you live like that, forever. Total bliss at all times. No more pain. No more blood. No more having to be at the bottom." GLaDOS pushed. "No more being a moron."

Wheatley folded them back into the wall. "No! I'm not a moron!"

Again another jolt of pleasure. He screamed. He turned around as best he could, and began ripping the cords from his back. Tearing apart his systems in the process. He tore apart a large chunk of metal that had been melded onto his back, blood and several wires and veins came with it. The blood cascaded down his body in a small blue waterfall.

When he couldn't tear anything else off he began on his own body. His arms, he broke off the covering to his arms that contained the portal guns and began tearing into the flesh around it.

His mind began glitching, his optic flashing with disturbances.

He howled in pain but refused to cease his hapless rage.

"Stop! Wheatley stop!" Chell screamed to him. "We can fix this! I can fix this!"

Wheatley wasn't fully there anymore. He began tearing into his legs, ripping them from inside the chassis. They began to fall apart, pieces being left inside. He pulled one leg out, and all that slid out was his bone and some blood. His foot and flesh left inside the chassis.

He screamed louder.

He howled in this rage filled stupor, ripping apart his own legs to get free. To stop himself from hurting the person he cared about most.

GLaDOS realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted. And she wasn't. Happy. At. All.

GLaDOS shot Wheatley. He looked down and saw the familiar fuzzy dart sticking from his arm. He slowly lost consciousness, the mainframe lowering with him hanging halfway out.

GLaDOS turned the transfer back on, removing Wheatley from his prison.

"Virgil, get the space core, and please come down here with a these materials."She sent a list to Virgil.

She silently opened the test chamber and allowed Chell to walk out.

GLaDOS didn't look at her.

"Please tell me he's okay." Chell asked.

She didn't reply, lifting the unconscious body of Wheatley from the receptacle.

She lifted some tiles to create a sort of work desk before laying him down on it.

Chell sighed, knowing all she could do was sit and wait.

Some tiles folded away to create an entrance for Virgil and Neil whom walked through pushing a huge industrial cart full of robotic parts.

"Thank you." She said quietly to the bots who both worriedly looked to Chell. GLaDOS lifted the cart onto the desk and began working.

Virgil mouthed the words. "Is he alive?"

Chell nodded slowly.

Both of the androids visibly relaxed. Neil leaned into Virgil, grabbing his hand.

Virgil sighed. "Is there anything else you need, Miss?"

"Standby."

Both Neil and Virgil took that as sit by Chell.

They both sat across from her on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Neil asked quietly so GLaDOS wouldn't hear.

"I hope so." Chell said, frowning.

Neil seemed to deflate, and Virgil leaned into his touch momentarily. He planted a kissed on Neil's cheek.

"We just want him to be ok." Virgil mumbled quietly.

"So do I." Chell said, full volume.

"Quiet, I'm trying to work." GLaDOS said , annoyed.

A sound of a sharp clicking and Wheatley audibly gasped in air. He spluttered for a second hacking and wheezing, and then he remembered what had happened. Had he given in to his desire? He couldn't remember- he'd blacked out.

He lifted his head and saw the unforgiving face of GLaDOS.

Flashes of what happened before, where he'd been ripped apart- where she'd tortured him. Memories tore into his psyche as he stared in horror.

He began to weep at the sight of her so close to him, and was it so wrong to cry in fear?

The terrifying AI sighed.

"Do you believe he is truly sorry?"

The question startled Chell but she answered. "Yes. I do."

"Do you believe he really truly deserves freedom?"

"Yes! He has been through hell, you destroyed him!" Chells hurt and rage manifested in her words."You broke him! Now he's got anxiety! Panic attacks! Self-hatred! All because of what you did to him. He isn't my old Wheatley- the guy who I originally met- he's like a different person."

Wheatley only cried louder, too afraid and hurt to let out words.

"Then I have no choice."

She gently picked up Wheatley, for once taking care. He curled up into a ball and cried, screaming in utter terror.

She began petting his casing, gently, trying to calm him down.

"If she sees something worth saving in you. I might as well give her what she wants. It's not like I can defeat her." She said coldly.

It was GLaDOS's backwards way of saying that she was going to give Chell what she wanted. That little idiot was allowed to leave with her.

She held him for a moment, trying to see if she could feel whatever it was Chell felt for the idiot. She gave up, and set him down beside Chell.

He ran to her arms, shaking, optic wide.

Both Neil and Virgil's upper handles furrowed. "Wheatley, it's alright. " Virgil whispered.

Chell hushed Wheatley, holding the back of his head.

"You made it through the hard part. It's ok. You- you did it! You are so strong." She said to him.

"No I'm not! I'm not! I can't do this- I can't!"

"I just want it all to end!" He begged. "Make it stop!"

GLaDOS whirled around and put her face inches from Wheatley. "You will not do anything that hurts Chell, physically or EMOTIONALLY. YOU WILL LIVE, ONLY because she wants you to.

Wheatley shuddered, hiding back in Chell's arms.

"You are going to live, moron. You will be hers, do you understand? If you do anything,ANYTHING to hurt her, I will find you and I will make sure you never hurt anything again."

Wheatley knew she wasn't kidding and wept harder, nuzzling against her.

"You own him, Chell. Understand?"

"What do you me-"

"That little idiot is yours, an item, a piece of property. "

Chell didn't quite agree with that, but to appease GLaDOS she nodded. "I see."

Wheatley looked to Chell and then to GLaDOS. Did that mean he was her slave?

He thought about it and realized he didn't mind that at all. He thought of helping her, doing all the things she couldn't, being there for her every beck and call...

He'd do anything for her to be honest, so why not this?

"Do I call her master?"

Chell gave him a wide-eyed look that was a clear sign for him to shut his mouth, but naturally it flew over his head.

"That is for her to decide. You aren't my problem anymore. " GLaDOS said.

"My problem. A-A-Any-Any-more- any-" suddenly GLaDOS's voice began to glitch.

"GLaDOS?"

She shook her head, hands twitching.

"I'm- I'm not GLaDOS im Caroline- Caroline-Caroline-GLa-GLADOS- carolin-" she began to convulse, everyone in the room stood and backed away.

She was in control of the entire facility. And she was having what looked like some sort of seizure.

"Miss?" Virgil asked nervously.

Her optic focused. "Time passes so slowly for me."

Her voice was level and cool, yet somehow not cold.

"It didn't use to be like this, back when I was Caroline."

She twitched.

"I think maybe I'm getting- out of date. I've become obsolete, You see."

"I think I am Caroline-" She paused. "And I'm GLaDOS."

The silence became defeaning so quickly.

"Who am i really?"

"Who am I talking to, mom?" Chell asked, gently removing Wheatley's arms from around her.

"I don't know." She sighed. "When he first came here, when I first transferred him- He apologized. I had meant to figure out why he was remorseful, HOW he was. We aren't built for remorse, we are built for one purpose and we are supposed to fulfill that purpose.

At first, I believed he was just defective. But as I broke him, grated down what was already a fractured psyche- I realized he has the most human mind out of all of us."

"What are you saying, mom?"

"He's stupid, but is trying his best, just like a human. Foolish, often times unintelligent, but nonetheless, still trying to make it by. He wants to live- he has a will to live."

Wheatley was listening closely.

"Perhaps you did make the right choice, Chell. To keep the idiot. Perhaps even we, the artificial creations of great minds, can somehow change from what we we are meant to be."

She silenced for a moment. "I may have been built to test, but is that what Caroline wanted? What did she want?"

GLaDOS silenced for a moment.

"It doesn't matter now I suppose. But I think I know what I want now."

"And what's that, miss?" Virgil asked.

"I want to say goodbye."

"Mom? No- I can't-"

"Your mother is dead, Chell. Caroline- is dead. Virgil, you take care of Aperture, this place is your home. I've activated your security key as admin."

"But you are like her- you are everything she was-" chell began to cry, and Wheatley stood, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do not cry for me. She's already dead."

"Don't go-"

"Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon

Though its the end of the world-"

Her singing voice was beautiful, electronic, yet alive.

"Don't blame yourself now

And if its true,

I will surround you and give life to a world

That's our own."

Screens folded down from the ceiling playing memories of them together. Some of the videos were of Caroline when she was human, some were GLaDOS and Chell staring each other down. Each played a moment that GLaDOS cherished.

"Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon, oh it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself."

She lifted Chell in her hand and gently rested her head against her.

"And if it's true, I will surround you, and give life to a world that's our own."

Chell watched as the life began to leave the robot with each word. Her optic dimmed towards the end as her voice began to glitch.

GLaDOS set her down, as the screens began going dark.

"Thank you, I'll say goodbye now

Though its the end of the world, don't blame yourself

And if its true,

I will surround you and give life to a world

That's our ow-nnnnnnn" a solid tone played as GLaDOS slumped in her socket.

"No! Mom!" Chell ran to the massive AI, holding on to her face. "Wake up! Mom! Wake up! No!"

Wheatley was heartbroken for Chell. "She was your mother."

Chell turned her head, Tears streaming down her face.

Wheatley walked over to her, upper handles furrowed. "I'm so sorry, Luv. I didn't know-"

He leaned down and lifted her to hug her. He soon put his arms beneath her legs and lifted her bridal style, sitting down slowly. He held her close to his core, sniffling with her.

——

Authors note: the song used is Porter Robinson's Goodbye to a world.


	50. Adieu

Virgil was frozen solid.

"She's dead." His voice was crystal clear in the room.

"She's really dead." He'd expected more, a fight, a war, something drastic to take the life of GLaDOS. Not herself.

He turned to Neil, who was staring blankly at the empty shell of what once was GLaDOS.

Virgil knew where the schematics to make new androids were, and he now had access to every bit of information in the facility.

"Neil, I think he's safe now."

Neil smiled and kissed Virgil, unable to contain his excitement.

Virgil's facial ridges glowed a vibrant gold as he blushed.

"But the girl..." Neil said suddenly, remembering Chell.

"Yeah." Virgil frowned.

"Wheatley." Virgil walked over to the two, as Wheatley cried with Chell.

"You two are free now."

Chell wiped away her tears and sighed. "Yeah." She tried to laugh.

"Wheatley, did you hear? We- we are free." She smiled. "We can go home now."

Wheatley wanted to smile but he only furrowed his upper handles. "I'm excited, Luv, but you just lost- your mother- I don't have a mum, but if I did I'd surely need some time to process if she- she-" Wheatley stuttered unable to finish.

Chell sighed, wiping away a tear. "No. Just- I'll think about it later, but Wheatley, this is what you've wanted! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine-" he took her hands. "I've noticed you push down emotions a lot, and- well- I think maybe you shouldn't. Aren't you feeling sad?"

Chell shook her head. "I've known for a long time she isn't really my mom. Did you hear what she said?She said not to cry for her, because she was already dead- and she's right. She's been dead for a long, long, time." Chell squeezed Wheatley's hands. "I- it was time to let her go."

Wheatley nodded, despite disagreeing.

Virgil walked towards the two and spoke.

"You two are going to be fine. I trust you, Chell, and I think I speak for Neil as well." He looked to Neil whom smiled. "We- We'll take care of Aperture. This place will be a place of science again and not horror- We'll make a new Aperture."

"I'll gladly help if you ever need me." Chell said.

Virgil smiled. "You know, I once helped a human escape, she was just like you. Tenacious, smart, fearless. Mel would have loved you."

Neil went to Wheatley. "You stay safe, okay? You may be a professor but I know you are likely to get into trouble."

Wheatley nodded.

Neil hugged him. "It's time for you two to go."

Chell nodded.

Virgil took the master key built into his hand and forced it into a port in the wall. The lift came down and Wheatley and Chell both stared at it.

"Is this really it?" Wheatley said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It is."

"Chell! One more thing before you go!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have our number?"

"I have access to your WiFi,master schematics, and messaging system, and GLaDOS never knew."

"Oh?" Virgil said.

Chell laughed a little. "Yeah, did that to spite her."

"Go on you two." Virgil said as Neil walked up behind him. He wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist. "The next time you see Aperture we'll be back to our former glory!"

They waved their goodbyes and boarded the lift.

Wheatley and Chell looked to each other.

"Its gonna be a long walk, Wheatley."

Wheatley frowned, but simply nodded. He didn't particularly want to deal with the whole moving from point a to point b. He was still rather excited though.

What would Chell's house look like? What does a normal house look like? What does the surface look like up close?

The lift ascended slowly, as the turret orchestra began, singing a song she recognized.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après le fin,

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas,

Si je tombe á la mort,

J'espère que j'obtiens une vie encore." The large turret began its song, and Chell recalled it from an old show from the 2000's she'd watched at home. HitRecord.

That night she had left the phone off the receiver, and GLaDOS had tapped in. The two had listened to this very song.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après qu'on meurt,

C'est pas la douleur, c'est la peur,

La peur qui me réveille dans la nuit,

Il m'appelle et je le suis,"

The rest of the turrets joined in.

"On dit adieu, adieu, adieu, adieu,

Mon chou, bisous, bisous, bisous,

Même si je suis parti, j'ai encore l'esprit,

Encore, adieu, adieu, adieu,

Mon chou, bisous, bisous, bisous,

Pour moi, j'ai la foi, tu vas me voir bientôt,"

Chell cried a little, as Wheatley only looked on in wonderment. He'd never heard such lovely sounds, what was this lovely music! He remembered a little music, the stuff the Aperture Science radios played.

He found the music was beautiful, and it inspired him- made him feel- alive! Especially considering this odd language seemed like it was saying something beautiful and happy!

The meaning was in fact not happy at all, rather a bittersweet. Chell understood though. Her mother would live on in the songs Chell had heard, the music of the facility she'd call it.

The song ended, with the turrets bowing unanimously.

Chell clapped for them while Wheatley's mouth hung slightly ajar.

Music, such lovely music. He smiled looking to Chell. "They're saying goodbye to us!"

"Yeah." Chell held a wistful smile.

The lift ascended, and the inside of the shack came into view.

The door swung open, and the two stepped out.

Wheatley blocked his optic from the sun blinking until his vision cleared.

Miles upon miles of golden plants framed the empty space around the shack.

Wheatley fell to his knees, sniffling.

"I can't believe it. I- I can't-" he broke off, crying.

The sun levitated in a blue sky.

"Blimey. I don't think I've ever seen the surface-" he smiled, closing his optic, reveling in the golden warmth that bathed him.

"Come on, we better start moving."

Wheatley seemed slightly surprised when she spoke, having forgotten she was there while basking in the sun.

He sighed. "Yeah. What's your house like?"

Chell smiled and laughed slightly. "You'll see when we get there."

Wheatley stood and smiled. "I can't believe it's really here. That- that I'M here-"

"Come on."

Chell had begun wading into the wheat.

Wheatley followed suit.

This began the journey.

Wheatley got tired very quickly, artificial sweat pouring off of his exposed flesh.

"Bloody Hell... isn't there- hah- air conditioning???"

"Not out here, bud."

Wheatley groaned. "Cheeelll- I can't keep going on!"

Chell laughed. "We're almost there, come on."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Hey Wheatley?" Chell said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"When you were in the mini mainframe ... did you really mean what you said, about me being beautiful?"

Wheatley blushed looking away. "W-well how could I not mean it- you are!" He paused twiddling his fingers. "I mean you're just- so strong and perfect and- I feel something so powerful for you- I want to be always with you- and see you smile, and talk to you, and -and-"

"Wheatley."

He looked to her.

"Lean down."

He did.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. His optic went wide. At first it was weird- what was she doing?? But as a moment passed- he kissed back. Her lips were warm and soft. He lifted her up and held her in his arms as their lips intertwined.

Chell pulled away for air, panting.

"Why...did you...?" Wheatley said optic wide and the ridges on the side of his face glowing brightly.

"It means I love you, dummy."

Love? Love? A robot couldn't love- Why, they weren't built to!

But then again, GLaDOS had said he could be more than what he was... he was more human than anyone else- and Virgil and Neil- they had kissed hadn't they?

Love. He was in love wasn't he? That's what he was feeling for her- love.

He broke into a grin. He kissed her again.

Chell lifted her hands to cup the back of his head as they pressed against each other.

"Chell- I wasn't sure what it was I felt for you- but now I know- you're everything I've ever needed and wanted- you're my queen- my goddess-"

Chell smiled, a blush coming to her features as she grinned.

"We gotta get home."

"I know- I just- I want to be this close to you forever." Wheatley said, and the sincerity in his voice almost brought Chell to tears.

He set her down, hand trailing down her arm as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Wheatley's smile stayed. For once, Wheatley wasn't afraid- or sad- Chell realized he'd been the same old Wheatley she had remembered. He had just been sad and scared- but now? Now he was free.

They both were.

The forest came into view, rising out of the wheat like a canopy. Wheatley was in awe.

And just inside, a two story house, with a horse grazing outside.

"Wow. Is that- is that your home?"

"Our home." Chell squeezed his hand.

"Ours..." Wheatley repeated after her.

They stepped into the forest and walked to the house. Wheatley had to duck down to go through the doorway.

"It's so- nice. It's air conditioned- and there's books! I can't read but- wow! What's that?" He went over to the shelf and picked up a little box.

"That's a music box."

"Doesn't sound very musical to me..." he said putting his audial receptor to it.

Chell offered her open palm and Wheatley placed the music box in her hand. She twisted the key up and a sweet tune began playing.

Wheatley found the song to be very calming, and Chell looked to him.

"Have you heard this song?"

Wheatley shook his head.

She waited a moment before she began to sing along. "Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

Wheatley's optic filled with tears. What a sweet sound- something about that song seemed to calm his heart. He didn't understand why- or how- but it felt like home.

"I love it- it's so-"

"Its from a old movie called Dumbo."

"Dumbo? What a mean name!"

Chell laughed. "It's about an elephant with big ears."

Wheatley thought for a moment. "What's an elephant?"

"Why don't we watch dumbo so you can learn what an elephant is?"

"We can? But I wasn't allowed to-"

"We can do anything you want."


End file.
